


GZTALES; Papyrus' Human Servant

by Kakashisgirlfighter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Killing, Love Stories, Physical Abuse, gztale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 67,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisgirlfighter/pseuds/Kakashisgirlfighter
Summary: Papyrus has take in a human girl in named Adin as she is now a servant till they find her sister’s soul.  But is there a another reason he’s keeping her alive?Base on GolzyBlazey's Undertale AU; GZTALE





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have autism and my writing is not that good. But doing stories like this is helping me learn to write better.

Somewhere in the deep forest of the underground, two sisters were running as if their lives were on the line. It wasn’t because they were in the underground and the stories they heard were true or the fact they were looking for two lost kids. 

The fact was they were being chased by a monster. Both girls were scared as if one of them would survive this. “Adin, I’m going to distract them, you found somewhere to hide.” 

Adin was shaking as she held on to her sister; Adora. “But what about you?” She asked as Adora gave her a hug as she ran off to lure out the guards as she did, she disappeared in the mist. 

Adin on the other hand she was frozen still till she heard some footsteps in the snow. Adin just froze as she didn’t move. It was then she felt a death stare on her. She could feel it as there was no mercy. SHe turn around to see a skeleton, tall with markings. 

She was frozen in fear as she heard her sister’s scream. It was then she notice a black box appeared in front of her showing her options. Act, Items, Fight and Mercy. It was then she notice the skeleton grab her arm pulling her up to her feet. “Sorry Captain, we lost the other human.” One of the guard dogs said to him. Adin felt him holding her arm tightly keeping it there and making sure she didn’t run off. 

“I want you to find the other humans, I know this human will come for her.” He said as he gave orders to them. “In the meantime, I’ll keep this human with me.” Adin soon found herself forced to walk to the capital of the underground. She look around seeing all the different monsters that were living down here. 

Was she going to die here. She found herself in what look like cellar or something like that. The Skeleton tired her hands together from chains from ceiling. “Stay here, and don’t think of trying to escape.” Adin felt her whole body shake with fear. 

The way he look at her seem like some kind of killer. She wanted to cry but couldn’t. She soon saw him come back as he untied her. He grab hold of her again, Adin just felt as her arm was going to rip off. 

He let her go as them seem to be in a home or something. “As I said before, don’t plan on escaping.” He said as staring at her with lifeless eyes. 

Adin just panic at she agreed she had no plans of escaping. He put her in a room making sure she didn’t try anything. There was a bed, but she still felt his death stare on her. 

“Well are you going to in or do I have to pull you in!” Adin went inside the room as Papyrus close the door behind her. She was sat on the bed as she burst into crying. 

For a few days Adin was inside the room, her stomach growl from the lack of food she was having. She took off her boots feeling felt how her feet were hurting from all the running she did. 

She worried if her sister was alive or dead now. Adin just notice that the skeleton from before in the room with her. “You have a name human?” He ask as Adin said nothing to him as she pulled away from him. “Don’t touch me!” She yelled slapping his arm away from her. 

“Fine then.” He said leaving as soon giving a change of cloths. Adin look at it as it was a green dress with some butterflies on it. She change into as she left on her scarf and fingerless gloves on. 

She put on her boots as she notice him staring at her from open door, She wonder if he saw her getting change He pulled her out of the room as he stare at her. “Come on, I don’t have time for this human.” He said as she follow him. It didn’t look like he wasn’t going to kill her any time sooner. She could feel some cold air coming through the house as she notice how the place was a mess. It was like there was a fight here or something. 

“To make sure you don’t escape I’m making you my servant for the time being. Also even though you’re human you’ll call me captain. Understand.” He said looking at her as if he was ready to kill her right now. She reply with a yes captain as she felt his hand around her arm again. He took her to another room as it seem it was like a work space as she look around. 

He sat down what looks like a desk or something as he look at her as if she was supposed to do something. “You can clean this place up human.” 

She reply a yes captain as she did she clean the room up as he look at her when one of the guard dog came in. He was given a report as Adin overheard them. “The other human, she fall off one of the cliffs.” 

“ What about her soul?” Adin was shaking as if she was going to be killed now. The guard dog said the soul was missing when they found her body. Adin didn’t know what to say but somehow her sister didn’t want to them to kill her. She could feel his stare on her as she felt her body going numb. “I’m going to keep you a little longer.” 

Adin look scared as she just keep cleaning the room up just as the skeleton took hold of her. She was shaking at she felt a sudden pain in her shoulder. “A reminder for you in the future.” He said 

Since then Adin was a servant for Papyrus for three or four months. For her it felt like a lifetime now. It was the same thing everyday for her. She would be stuck in that room till he came to get her just to clean up that room. Adin just a human servant for him or more like a hostage. She would get bruises and her HP will would keep getting lower with each day. 

She would sometime leave with him as they went to the castle. No one never went near her when she was alone. She stand outside the castle as she wanted for Papyrus to finish up with King Asgore. 

But some ask in whispers if Papyrus was just holding on to her just to kill her later. In fact she thought the same thing. The stare he gave her was more of murderer than a captain. What did that mean for her? She saw Papyrus come out of the castle as she followed him like a lost pup looking for it’s owner. Some of the monsters stare at her as they were confused by this. It wasn’t till one monster gave her some food behind Papyrus’ back. She took it and start to eat it a bit. 

It was the first real food she had since she’s been a servant to him. She did miss her sister, she wonder what they meant by her soul. She didn’t know how to think, but all she knew her sister was dead. They return home as Adin was put to work again keeping the place clean. Paper was everywhere from reports to news of the underground even letter from the king. 

Adin just could feel the cold stare on her back as she did her job when he pulled her against him. “Tell me human, what was your name?” Papyrus asked again. After all these months he ask that question again. She wanted to say something but she was scared for her life. “Adin..” She said as he let go of her. 

“What kind of name is that?” He said as he let go of her. It was then that Adin felt sick as she felt weak till she blackout. 

Papyrus notice this as he stare at her. Now if his brother was here he would make a pun or just help her. But he did have a chance to kill her. He look at the blackout human as he was deciding to kill her right now or later. He was readying his attack till she came around or barely. 

Her HP appeared it was at 1. Papyrus took a moment to think about this because he knew someone else had 1 HP before. He stop his attack for the time being, pick her carrying back to her room. He didn’t want to think about him, he didn’t want to think of that weakling. He started to heal her, why was he doing this? 

He was captain of the royal guard and he killed a few humans so the monsters could be free but for him it was pleasure. What was about this human? He had plan to make sure he got her sister’s soul. Adin started to come around to notice she was in the bed. Her head was laying against a pillow and she cover up with a blanket. Her time in this room the bed was the only thing in here. 

Adin look up as she notice her HP was back to full health. She blackout because her body was under stress and lack of food she was getting. She notice too there was a plate of food for her as well. Her stomach just growled as she even notice there was a thing of water for her as well. She start to wonder if this was trick or something thinking everything was poisoned. She heard the door open to see Papyrus come in to see if she was awake or not. 

“You should get something in your body, I have work for you later.” He told her “And it’s not poisoned, I need you alive still.” He told her as he left her alone. 

She started to eat the food, she forgot what food taste like but this was monster food and there were no difference between the two. She finished eating the food as took a drink of water, her throat was so dry that she could feel the water going down her throat. 

She felt better as she notice Papyrus was back again. He just stood there as she could feel that cold stare from him. She got up as took the dishes with her as she got up as she follow him. He showed her the kitchen. She started to clean as Papyrus left her alone. 

She was cleaning the room till she notice something in the trashcan. It was a frame, the glass was broken. She notice in the picture there Papyrus and another skeleton. He look a little different from Papyrus. 

She pulled out of the trashcan to look at it more closely till she felt sudden pain in her shoulder and side. She drop the picture as another attack came only aiming at the picture. It was almost lit up in a fire as the attack came. She was suddenly thrown to the ground as Papyrus stomp on her back. 

“Don’t ever bring up or show me that weakling.” He said as Adin just let out small cry of pain. “Yes Captain..!” She said as Papyrus pick up the burn picture and throw it away. 

Adin got up as her HP was now at 10/20 now. She felt her a bit of blood dripping down her side and shoulder. She ignored the pain for the time being. She just wanted to finish up the work till he comes back before he killed her for real. 

Papyrus was in his office as took a deep breath. He sat down as he look at the reports that came in today. He turn around as he saw a picture on his desk as face down on his desk. He wonder why he kept it, but it was no use worrying about it. He just wanted to make sure that this little human servant is alive for right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus had finished up reports for today as he had one of the guards deliver them to King Asgore. Adin was dusting off some shelves that were here, her dress had some blood stains from Papyrus’ attack from a few days ago. 

The wounds were bandaged up as much she could work with on what she had. Mostly her old clothes that she had no choice but to tare up for bandages. The wounds did hurt when ever she bend over to do something or when she slept. The would start bleeding a bit till Papyrus notice the blood dripping on to the floor as he just sighed. 

“Human, get over here.” He ordered her as Adin stop she was doing. “Yes captain.” SHe said as she felt his hand against her injures. 

She felt a slight pain but it felt like a warm feeling as if warm water on a spring morning if you took a swim. It felt nice, better than what she was feeling. He stop as her HP went up to 20 again. 

“You should clean up that blood you left human.” He said as Adin went to get a mop to clean it up. Papyrus watched her as he got a message from Asgore. It said he wanted to see the human he was keeping since it was the only way to lure out her sister. 

He got up as Adin finish cleaning up the blood. He ordered her to come along as she did, like she had a choice. The castle made her uneasy when she was inside. 

She carried the reports with her for Papyrus as they made their way inside. She could feel eyes on her as she walked behind him. She wished she still had her jacket to hide her face. They came into the throne room as there was beautiful flowers everywhere. It was her first time in this room, most of the time when Papyrus came here she would stand outside of the room. Why would she not to come into a pretty room like this? 

Rooms can be misleading, but it’s who was in the room. Papyrus kneeled down as Adin stoped p to see King Asgore. Fear was crawling over her back, she was thinking today she’ll be killed for sure. “This is one of the humans?” Asgore asked Papyrus as Adin stood there shaking, the papers in her hands were cramping in them. 

Papyrus ordered her to give the reports to him. She did as she was told as she came up to the king. Compared to Papyrus he was much larger and taller than him. Adin just handed him the reports as he took them from her. 

He noticed the blood stains on her dress as Adin just stood there not sure what to do till Papyrus commanded her to come back to his side. She did as shelook down at the flowers. 

“No sign of the other human yet?” Asgore as Papyrus stood up as he pulled Adin over to him by her hair. “Her sister seem to have fallen off some cliffs in Snowdin. I have the guard dogs looking for her if she lived or her soul. If she is alive I know she’ll come back for her sister.” Adin felt that stare on her again. She was going to burst into tears as her body just tremble. 

She felt his hand against her face as she was forced to face him. “And in the meantime I have her as my servant.” Adin felt sick again as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She could feel his fingers digging into her skin. 

Asgore got up from his throne as he looked at her. “And do you have plans for her when you can’t find her sister?” He asked as Adin knew the answer to that. She would be killed instead if they didn’t find her sister. But when she looked at Asgore she notice there was a bit of sadness to them? 

But there was also anger in them as well. Unlike Papyrus’ there’s no emotions in them. Asgore was pleased to hear this as he told him he could leave as Papyrus order her to come along. 

She did as she felt a little bit of blood coming down her cheek. Why keep her alive if they were going to kill her? They returned home as Adin was given a broom, she cleaned the front of Papyrus’ home. Something did wondered in her mind. When she found the photograph in the trashcan why did it make him so mad? 

She swept the room till she noticed one of the guard dogs again. She looked down, she just kept sweeping till Papyrus called her in. She froze as she stop for a moment. Her HP bar appeared again as she feared as Papyrus was going to attack her again. “I’m not telling you again human, get over here.” He said as she came into his office. 

“Sorry captain.” She look down as she felt that same cold stare on her. “You’ll be coming with me to Waterfall, I want to make sure your sister see you.” He said as Adin just pray that her sister was safe from him. 

He called some of the royal guards different monsters from different ranks came to meet him Waterfall. Adin was chins around her wrist. She kept thinking to herself ‘why don’t you kill me and get it over with?’ Papyrus made sure she was close to him at all times. No escaping or trying to attack him. If she did know how to fight she would have done it by now. She wasn’t fighter but if she did there was no chance she she couldn’t hurt a fly. 

She look around Waterfall only to see some of the monsters scared of her. Some at the capital were so kind to her when they saw her hurt but it when other monsters saw her they seem scared of her or just wonder why Papyrus kept her alive. 

Papyrus pulled on the chains as she fall to her knees. “Pathetic.” He said to her as she stare at him. Whenever she look at him in the eyes, she could only see a merciless look in them. He pulled her chains forcing her to stand. Adin just let him as he call out to one of the guards to telling them to take her to the garbage dump that was here. He remind her that she did try to escape his send an attack on her again only this time it miss her. She understood as she watch him going up to the entrance of Waterfall. 

The guards dogs took her to the dump, they were low rank from the look of it. They seem worried if they should let her go for a moment or tie her to something as they look for her sister. Adin’s boots felt the water that was dripping in them as it felt cold. She panic as she felt as if Papyrus was here just in a different form. 

The Guard dogs tied her to the closest rock as they look for Adora. She just stood there as she thought about drowning herself but they would just take her soul instead. She did messed with the chains, she didn’t care anymore. Adora was on her mind and she wanted to find her older sister. Adin pull and pull on the chains till she saw something in the water. 

It was shining in what little light was here. She notice there was a letter on it. An A was what look like a necklace with heart on it. It was Adora’s locket. Adin pulled on the chains till she felt one of her hands getting free from it. She try to reach for the locket as her other hand was free as she fall into the water. The guard dogs heard the splash as they rush to see if Adin was trying to escape. 

Adin grab the locket as she saw the guards coming her way. Not thinking at all she started to run from them holding the locket tightly in her hand. She just ran as fast she could till she came across some tall grass that was growing near by. She hide in the tall grass as the guard dogs lost sight of her. 

Adin just sat there as she catch her breath as she look at the locket. She wonder if Adora was still alive. She knew her sister would have never taken off her locket. It was something that Adin gave her when she turn fourteen. It was something she treasured for awhile. 

Adin just thought Adora was safe. But she wasn’t till felt something pulling her out of the tall grass. Adin look up to see Papyrus. “What did I say about escaping?” He said as he throw her to the ground. Her HP went down to 16 as Papyrus attack her again as it went down to 8. She felt weak as she held on to the locket as the other monsters watch as Papyrus attack her. 

She look up a bit at him as Papyrus was getting his bone attack ready as Adin lay on the ground as she got on her knees. “Why Don’t…You just kill…Me Already!!” Adin shouted at him as she was appeared to take in the attack. 

He stop all of a sudden as the monsters look confused by this. Most of them never saw Papyrus walk up to her grabbing her by the neck as scarf was falling off a bit. “I am the head of the royal guard here, and you are no more than a human who I am just keeping alive till I find your sister.” Papyrus let go of her as she fall to the ground again. “And you are just my human servant.” 

Adin just sat there she could feel how weak she became as she throw up a bit. What Adin saw in his eyes just now was no royal guard, it was the eyes of a murderer. Papyrus tied her hands up again as he told the guards to return to their post. 

He notice that Adin was holding in her hands. “Hand that over human.” He commanded. Adin didn’t want to hand over the locket, if her sister was alive or dead, she would keep it with her. She held it to her chest as if she was protecting an injured animal. 

Papyrus was getting frustrated with her as he grab her hands forcing her to give it to him. Her HP went down to to a 5 now as she felt much weaker now. Papyrus look at the locket as he had a feeling it belong to her sister. He open the inside to see the two sister together on side of the heart and the other side was younger version of Adin. 

Papyrus soon throw it into one the ponds in Waterfall as Adin watch it sink into it. “Why?!?!?” Adin yelled at him as he glared a ther. “You’re just my servant human and your sister is good as dead.” Adin look at him as she try her best to hold back her tears as they return to the capital. 

Adin want to cry since that was the only thing of her sister she could hold onto and now it was gone. But the tears came out no matter how much she hold them in. Papyrus look back back her as she cries. When they got home, Papyrus just took her to her room as he untied her. 

Adin just stood in the room till she fall to the floor crying. “Adora…!! I’m so sorry..!!” Adin cried to herself as Papyrus over heard her. “I’m sorry Adora…!! I’m sorry..!!” Adin cried herself to sleep hours later as Papyrus peek inside the room. 

She was passed out on the floor like a child. He went into the room putting her the bed as he healed her again. Twice in a day he healed this human. But he did enjoy tormenting her. That’s when he got an idea for their time for tomorrow. Training the rookies of guards with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Adin woke up in the morning if there was a morning in the underground. Her body just felt sore and weak. Her HP bar was back up again, but she didn’t want to leave the bed, all she wanted to do was lay here and sleep. She hadn’t gotten a good rest in months. 

As her eyes started to close again she was awake by a sudden tug. Papyrus looked down at her, he had a smile on his face. “You’ll be coming with me to the training grounds,” Papyrus told her. Adin didn’t want to but after yesterday she didn’t struggle. 

She followed Papyrus to the training grounds for the rookies. Adin saw all sort of different monsters, she didn’t know that some were from Snowdin others all the way from Hotland. 

Some of the monsters were questioning why there was a human here. Papyrus had her next to him since she learned her lesson about escaping. She felt sore even though her wounds were healed but she was going to keep getting hurt no matter what. 

“Alright rookies, as you know we have a human here, but this human is here because I’m keeping her alive till the other human comes to her aid.” Adin just stood there as she looked at the monsters standing there listening to him. She felt Papyrus’ hand against her shoulder as he clawed into her skin. “She’ll be used for today’s exercise.” 

Adin’s mind wonder at this point. If he was going to kill why hasn’t he done it? Papyrus explain to the rookies how to capture a human and how they would fight back. Adin could see in some of the monsters’ eyes they were scared of her or confused by her. When ever she look at Papyrus’ eyes there nothing. 

She stood there as she notice that some of the monsters were getting attacks ready. “Lucky for you, you’ll live.” Papyrus told her as monsters attack her. 

Adin cover her face with her arms as she let out a few gaps of pain. They didn’t do much damage to her as her HP went low again. Some of the monsters wondered why she didn’t fight back if humans were as dangerous as they were told. She fell to her knees, she could feel Papyrus’ stare on her. 

At this point why keep on living now? Her eyes became emotionless as she knew for a fact her sister and herself are dead here. It was then one of the monster caught her as they had been capturing her sister. 

Adin just wanted this to end. Her vision was spinning from the pain. It didn’t take long till she threw up on one of the guard rookies. 

They were disgusted till she was hit by one of them. “You disgusting human!” They threw her to the ground at Papyrus’ feet. Papyrus seem pleased by the rookie’s performance. Adin just wanted lay there now. She curled up into a ball as Papyrus told them to get back their training as he look at her. 

“Get up.” He commanded. She didn’t move at all, it hurt to move. Papyrus grabbed her by her scarf as he pulled her up, almost choking her by it. “I told you to get up human!” Papyrus said to her. 

“S-s-sorry…c-captain..” She said as he let go of her. When they were finished with the rookies Adin could hear the rookies talking, wondering why Papyrus was keeping her around. 

Some of the deltas came out, they explained to them why. Adin just moved a little slower while followed Papyrus home. Adin felt her legs shaking, she collapsed against Papyrus. 

When he felt this he pulled her to his side but this time it was more gentle. “Come on human.” He said as they returned home for the time being. 

Adin went into her room as Papyrus just glared. “Lucky for you I have nothing for you today.” He said as he squeezed her arm. “I have to go check on something, but don’t try anything stupid human.” He said as he lock the door to her room. 

She just stood there for a few moments till she fell to her bed. She managed to take her boots off as she lay there. She stared at the ceiling of the room, she could hear the beats of her heart pounding against her chest. She started to slowly hum to herself. 

A song she and her sister would end up singing together sometime. She hummed till she was finally asleep. 

Papyrus went to Hotland as he entered Dr.Alphys’ lab. He wanted to see if her cameras had pick up on Adin’s sister or any other humans that had come into the underground. It was then Alphys noticed he had come in as she was fixing up Mettaton, giving him adding a few new things to his body. 

“Do you have cameras around the cliffs in Snowdin?” He ask as Alphys allowed Mettaton to charge up till he started his show again. Alphys went to her computer as she went through the footage. 

The cliffs were hard to view since her camera couldn’t handle the connections between there and her lab. She went through old footage when she saw a human running from the guard dogs till she fell off. It was also hard to view it as well because it was foggy at the time but it the human did fall off the cliff. But she couldn’t get the cameras to view the ravines at all. 

But something did show up on the camera, it was blue, she could see in the mist just a bit to form a figure. 

Papyrus then realized who it was. His brother; Sans. He got angry since he had no idea where in the underground that traitor went to. He had guards all over looking for him as well and when they did find him, 

He was going to kill him, himself. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had helped that human, but if word got out that his human who he had right now for months, it could lure her out. Simple, but Sans would get in the way so there was so much planning to do. Careful planning this time. 

Alphys look at other footage as well when she saw what happen in Waterfall yesterday. She had heard that Papyrus was keeping a human as servant. Adin show no struggle but she notice when she hide she was holding the locket to her chest when Papyrus throw it away. 

She understood that feeling, she didn’t have anything when Undyne disappeared along with Sans. She knew she was claimed as criminal for helping a human. “If you see any signs of that human and traitor, report to me immediately.” He said to her leaving the lab. 

Adin was asleep for hours, dreaming about her sister and her in their secret place. It was a little fort made from sticks they found as they tied them together with rope and ribbons that was surrounded by rose bushes. As she dreamed, she remembered that was the last she’ll ever see it again. 

Both girls were older but they did hang out there when one of them was sad or scared. Right now that was where Adin wanted to be but Adora wouldn’t be there looking for her. 

Her body felt numb from the pain even though she felt like throwing up again. She woke a little to see an image of her sister sitting next to her when she was sick. Her imagination was getting to her as she end up crying again. She almost could hear Adora’s voice speaking to her. 

“It’s okay…it’s okay…it’ll be alright, you can get through this.” Adin stop crying as she saw the image of her sister was gone. Her words weren’t going to help at all. 

Adin sat up a little as her foot touched the cold floor. She pulled her foot back to the bed then she curled up into a ball. 

Why her? Why her of all people? Why did she end up like this? She and her sister were just looking for one of the missing children hoping to bring at least one of them home or some form sign they were okay. 

But this of all things. Why did she have to become a servant to that murderous monster. She put on her boots as she saw her torn up clothes she used to wear. Her sleeveless jacket all torn up along with her leggings and skirt. It was then when she heard the lock on the door open as Papyrus stood there as if there was something for her to do. 

“Come along human.” He said to her as Adin got up as her body try to stand. With all her strength she had left she managed to stand and follow him. When they enter one of the rooms, there a table and chair. Papyrus ordered her to set down as she did. There was some food just enough to give her strength and her HP back up. 

Papyrus leaned against the wall as she ate what was given to her. Adin’s stomach didn’t want the food but if she didn’t eat she would get attack again. When she finish her Hp bar went up again as Papyrus just coldly stare at her as he notice something about her when he meet her eyes for the first time in months. Something about them seem so innocent. It was something that he knew a long time ago. 

Adin looked down, scared what he was going to do next with her. They went into his office again while she did the same work as always as he was busy doing his work. 

The cold stare lingered over her as she just work till Papyrus came close to her as she felt his claws digging into her shoulder. “Tell me human, did you ever came across a couple of criminals?” 

Adin felt his claws dig into her shoulder till she felt a little bit of blood dripping down her arm. She didn’t know anything about that. All they did was fall here but never had they come across anyone who was a criminal. 

She wouldn’t even know if they were or not. “No captain..” She said as Papyrus let go of her as he sat back at his desk. “Make sure you don’t get blood on the floor again human.” He said as Adin reply to him. “Yes captain..” 

A few days went by as Adin just did as she told, cleaning the place up when ever Papyrus told her to. It was then she was forced to come to the training ground again. 

She was just a living a dummy for the rookies. She was tied up as some of the monsters were busy doing something. She look confused by this as if they were making traps or some kind. 

When they were finish Adin was untied and she was forced into the middle of the training grounds. “Oh human, take off your boots, you won’t need them.” Papyrus said to her as she took them off. 

Why did she needed to be bare feet all of a sudden. It was then Adin felt pain in her feet. “Remember this rookies, a puzzle can save your life one day and most human won’t be able to solve them so easily without cost.” 

Adin’s feet were bleeding as her HP bar went down again. ‘Why me?’ She thought to herself ‘Why me?!’ She couldn’t hold in her pain anymore as she looked at Papyrus till she set off another trap leaving burns on her legs now. 

Her body fell to the ground as the rookies looked at her. Some were worried if she would do anything at this point and some were ready to attack if she had fought back. She did neither as she just laid there, tears fell down her face as she stared at Papyrus. 

“Just Kill Me Already!!” She yelled at him as he used a bone attack on her, it went through her upper arm. 

Adin just screamed in pain, she could feel the world around her spinning. When she saw her HP bar just for a moment it was at 4 now. Papyrus went over to her. he pulled the bone out of her arm as her HP went to a 3. 

“Killing you now, will just ruin what I have in store for you human.” He grinned at her before she passed from the pain. Papyrus told the rookies today’s exercise was canceled for right now but he wanted them to work on them a little more. 

Adin came around later she noticed she was back in her room. Her boots were against the wall as she felt something around her arm like cloth or something. It hurt when she tried to move it. 

Her feet and legs felt better. Her body just felt sore as she heard Papyrus coming in. He looked down at her as her tired eyes stared back at him, she felt that merciless stare on her still. She didn’t even want to look at him but her eyes closed as she felt that warm feeling against her arm. 

But that warm was pleasant. Papyrus looked down at her as she slept. He was frustrated that she didn’t know anything about Sans but she still would come in handy later in time.


	4. Chapter 4

Adin woke up feeling as if all her energy drain from her body, she didn’t want to get out of bed, she had to no matter what. She wanted to sleep so badly till Papyrus came in as he forced her to stand up. 

“You’re coming with me to Hotland today.” He said “There’s something for you there.” Adin just stood there as if her will was broken. She thought they found her sister’s body or soul or something. 

Even if they did, he wouldn’t let her keep anything. What were they going to do when they did find her? Adin just wanted to go back to sleep as Papyrus slapped her across the face. 

“Awake now?” He ask her as tears showed. 

“Why…why are you doing this..?” She ask “Why couldn’t you just kill me now…take my soul..I don’t want this…I don’t…I..” Annoyed by her but pleased Papyrus just pin her to the wall as his eyes gave off a glow that almost look like a fire. “Because you are my servant now.” He said letting go of her. 

Adin just didn’t struggle she just took it in. She got up as she put on her boots as she follow him to Hotland. It was warm, she felt the heat against her skin but the heat reminder her of the burns she received. Her breathing became heavily as she felt her legs just shaking. 

She walked slower as she felt everything spinning as the sounds around her seem to have gone from it’s normal sound to a buzzing sound. Adin covered her ears as she curled into a ball, she was wanted to all to stop. She just teared up as Papyrus pulled on her scarf forcing her to stand up. 

She could barely hear him as she wanted to pass out. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to move but the way she felt was like paper being torn over and over till she was nothing more than little pieces. Papyrus slapped her across the face again as it brought back her to her senses. 

“Keep walking human, I’m not carrying you.” Papyrus said to her as she kept up with him. It wasn’t long till they enter Alphys’ lab. 

When she first saw Adin she notice how tired she look and beat up as well. But there wasn’t any signs injures but she didn’t know that Papyrus was healing her. But she did notice the cloth around her upper arm. 

“Is it ready for her?” Papyrus ask Aphys as she seem nervous as she went her things on her desk till she pull out something what look like Adora’s locket. It wasn’t her locket, it was just some kind of copy of it like the knock offs you find in stores sometimes. 

Alphys put the necklace around Adin’s neck as Adin just stood as she felt the small monster put the necklace around her neck. What was this for? Papyrus went to the other side of the room where there a faint glow for his hand as the heart shape had that faint glow. 

“Human. Come over here.” He ordered her as she didn’t move a little too scared to move. Papyrus’ hand glowed more as the heart did as well, she was pulled toward him as the heart stopped glowing, she was in front of Papyrus. 

“In case you escape.” He told her as she look at Alphys. Her eyes just stare at the small monster as her eyes were asking her to help her. ‘Please…please help me..’ 

Papyrus had tight grip on her as he thank Alphys for making this for him as Adin just felt his claws dig into her skin again. She felt like a dog chained up by it’s owner, only her owner was this monster. 

“Also don’t think about taking it off.” He said as he was close to her ears feeling his fangs against them. She was shaking till she throw up again. Alphys wonder if the human was sick or something, but she was scared to say anything or do something. 

It was also against the law to help a human. But in this case, she was just bait to lure out the other human. 

Papyrus thank Alphys as she look at Adin who follow behind. She secretly gave Adin a pain killer since that was all she could do. Adin took the pill as she had a hard time swallowing it down. It tasted horrible till she throw up again with the pill. Papyrus look over at her with a frustrated look. 

Twice today she throw up, at this rate her vomiting will just cause problems for him. When they return home Papyrus look at her as Adin just froze in her place. “Get some rest human. For today.” He told her as he went to his office. She went into her cell to lay on the bed covering herself up. She lay there as if she started to drift off to sleep. 

She was a little hesitant to sleep but she ended up doing it. She was asleep finally unaware that Papyrus peek into the room. He just stare at her making sure she didn’t take the necklace off. He left as Adin just slept. Adin didn’t wake for hours as she got a long rest in. 

But she could feel that lifeless stare on her as she slept. She woke up, she felt a lot better this time. Better in months. She still felt groggy still. But it was better than what she had been feeling. “Good you’re awake human.” Papyrus stood in the doorway. Adin sat up as knew she was going to back to work now. 

Papyrus took her to the main room since it was still a mess when she first came here. She knew what to do as she clean it up. She look at the necklace a few times as felt like animal right now. When she got on the floor she scrabbling the floors till she notice something white moving. 

She thought she was imagining it but there was a bark coming from it. Adin look up to see a small white dog staring at her barking. Why was there a dog here? She didn’t think of Papyrus the kind to keep pets. 

The dog stare at her as it ran off. Adin panicked when she saw the dog went into Papyrus’ office. Adin didn’t know what to do, she would get hurt even if she did or didn’t stop the dog. When she was about to go get the dog she saw Papyrus holding the dog as he set outside. Adin didn’t understand this? Did he just show mercy to something? Of all things he would show mercy to was a dog? A dog of all things. 

Adin just stare at him with a confused look till he looked at her with his icy stare. “What human?” She still looked confused as she was forced to suffer all the pain he have given her, but without thinking she said it out loud. “ You show mercy to a dog.” She said as 

Papyrus walked over to her, he stopped on her back as if he was crushing a bug under his foot. 

“And you humans didn’t show any to us when forced us all underground!” He yelled at her as he push down on her back. It was almost like her back was going to break in two like stick. She let out gasp of pain as she was apologizing over and over begging for forgiveness. “I’m Sorry Captain! I’m Sorry!” She screamed as he stop crushing her back. 

That lifeless stare, did he not care if something was in pain or just wanted to kill something just because he was getting tired of waiting around for her sister to come out. “Just because I show mercy to a dog, doesn’t mean you’ll deserve it. You’re just my servant human. My human servant.” He said as Adin try to stand. 

She could feel a bruise forming on her back. Papyrus grab her face to make sure she look at him, as he did he could see how much pain Adin was in and that same innocent from before. 

He knew it too well, because that was the same innocent he had so long ago. “Understand human.” He said to her as she felt the tips of claws digging in her skin again. “Yes captain.” She said as Papyrus let go of her. Her HP was at 11 but she notice something else that she never notice before. 

A faint glow appeared around her chest that was a heart shape. It was blueish green color to it as she stare at it she started to ask herself if this was a soul? Her soul? Was this what he wanted, they wanted her sister’s soul or hers for whatever reason? Adin just try to finish up her work till Papyrus called her for. 

She try to stand but her back just ached, till the necklace Papyrus had made glowed as she was pulled in as it dragged her across the floor to his office. It was then she notice some paperwork that was all over the floor. “Pick those up human.” He ordered her as she started to pick them. As she pick up all the paperwork she notice there was one with fancy writing all over it. 

‘The Head Royal Guard must intend event.’ It said as she start to look at him and look back the piece of paper. 

“You’re coming with me human to that event.” Papyrus said as he start to grin. “I want to show the other monsters my human servant.” The thought of it made Adin shake. Was she going a human dummy again or something. It like she a walking freak show to the monsters here. But some just wanted to help while stay some distance from her. She didn’t want to go but she had to more than ever. 

When the night of this event came, all sort of monsters were all dressed in their best clothes, armors or just polish their horns. Guards members came in as well which was lead by Papyrus as Adin stood behind him. 

There was a few new bruises that could been seen on her arms, as there was dark circles around her eyes as well from lack of sleep. Her upper right arm had a bandage all wrap around it. She could see the monsters’ eyes laying on her as they look in awe and fear. “Is that the human?” 

“She doesn’t look that dangerous?” 

“The Royal captain must be keeping her tamed?” 

“I hear she’s his servant.” 

Adin could hear all the monsters talking and whispering about her. Million of eyes were on her as she followed Papyrus. When the guards were present as Asgore came into the room. 

Adin still felt all eyes on her, she wish she could just hide her face. She wasn’t listen to what they had to say. She did hear that this was some of memorial for those who they lost during the war of monsters and human. 

She didn’t really know much about the war it was years ago before she was born. Papyrus was called up as she felt his stare on her. It was then that he used his magic as the necklace glow as she was pulled over to him. Most of the monsters were confused but this as Papyrus start to explain the reason. 

“As you know, there were two humans that appeared in the underground. I am keeping this one as my servant.” 

Adin look down at the marble floor as she could see her reflection as she could see how lifeless her own eyes became. She wanted to puke again, she wanted to run, she couldn’t do neither of that. 

“I’m this human to lure out the other human out. If the the other human is with the criminals that might lure them out as well.” As he went on Adin just cover her face hopping that they’ll just kill her on the spot. It was then one of the monsters ask him something. “Are we safe with this human in the room?” Papyrus just smiled as he used his magic to pull her over to his side. 

“I ask our royal scientist to build something in case she tries to escape.” He pulled the necklace to show the monsters. 

“It only reacts to my magic, when ever she does tries to escape I can just bring her back to me.” Adin just felt all eyes on her she could feel the room spinning till another one ask why he was keeping her as servant. 

Adin just felt the whole room close in on her. She didn’t hear anything that other monsters were saying or what Papyrus had to say. But she felt a sudden pain hit her as she found herself to the ground. “Because it teaches her a lesson who’s fault it was.” Papyrus said as he look down at her. 

Adin’s nose bleed a little when she hit the ground. She could taste it in her mouth as a little bit drip against her lips. She was at her breaking point as she just scream at Papyrus. 

“Just kill me already!” She scream as the whole room went silent as Papyrus just look down at her. Some of the monster started to speak among themselves but they did understand why but also they felt a lot safer. But no one seem to care for her own safety. 

When Papyrus was done some of the monsters were still uneasy with Adin being in the room. Some of the guards were told to take Adin to one of the outside balconies, Papyrus and Adin stare at each other as they both gave the same look to each other. Lifeless and emotionless to each other. 

Papyrus stood on one side of the room till he start to think of something. Physically tormenting her was starting to get boring. Still he thought of a plan, if her sister was with his brother then there a chance they might come her. But to get one human and the chance to kill this brother but also keep his little human servant for fun. He came over to Asgore as he stood next to him. 

“My king, I have an idea to lure out the human but it may be risky.” He said Asgore smile as he wonder what he had in mind. 

“But it must be remain within the guards’ knowledge.” Asgore gave an approved look and he was curious to see what Papyrus had in mind. 

Adin sat outside as she watch some of the monsters dance, talk, and enjoying themselves. She watch as she saw some react to someone as if they were family, friends or someone who they haven’t seen in a long time. 

Adin wipe the blood from her nose as she just started to hum again. She just stare at them as she could see smiles on their faces, but she could see how much life was in their eyes. But she felt just eyes staring at her, no one care if she was just lives or not. 

But the one stare she could feel most of all was Papyrus’ stare on her. She couldn’t see in the room where she was but she could feel it. It was still on her no matter what. She was feeling sick again till she heard footsteps coming towards her. 

She look up to see Papyrus handing her a glass of punch. What was going on? She took the glass as she look confused. After the display he show with her. 

“It’s not poison human.” Papyrus said as she took a drink of it. It was sweet but it was mostly sour. She caught due to how sour it was, but it was then she notice something with Papyrus. Was he being nice all of a sudden to her or he was up to something else? Adin just drink the punch as she notice Papyrus was smiling at her. 

It was forced but it had that lifeless look to it as his eyes did. Adin just look at the empty glass for a moment till she heard music playing, it was calm but pleasant. It was then Papyrus took the glass out of her hands setting it side as he pulled her as he took it gentle to his. Adin didn’t know what was going on? 

“What’s wrong, you never dance before?” He ask Adin didn’t dance, but she only know some moves from watching some family members from a wedding when she was little but she wasn’t much a dancer. 

But if she didn’t she was going to get hurt from this. It was then Papyrus start to lead her into a waltz or something. It was slow, but it was easy to follow for her. What was going on? She follow his lead since she had no idea what she was doing but if she didn’t she would have new bruise or injure later. 

“What’s wrong human, it’s not that hard you know.” Papyrus said to her as Adin look at him what was like a night sky filled with stars but the glowing crystal rocks that hang from the ceiling of the underground seem to give off a moonlight glow. When she look at Papyrus she notice something or just imagining it, there’s a form of life in his eyes. 

Adin felt a blush across her face as she notice how handsome he was for a skeleton that is. When the music finally stop Papyrus let go of her as he started to head back inside. “When we return home I have few things for you to do human.” He said as Adin reply a yes captain. 

She sat on the floor again as some of the monsters stare at her. Her face was still red what just happen. Unknow to her Papyrus look back her as he grin wickedly as he said something to himself. “Phase one begins.” 

When the evening was finish Papyrus told Adin to wait outside of the throne room as some of the other members of the royal guards were in for a quick meeting. Adin stood outside still confused what just happen early. 

He dance with her all of a sudden. Her heart was beating fast when she thought about it but why? Why did he do that? He would just end up hurting her anyway but still it was nice. Asgore had gather some of the guards from each rank as Papyrus bow as he enter. “From the looks of things your plan seem to be working.” Asgore said as the rest look confused what he meant by this. 

“That human girl will be left alive, since we know her sister may be alive still, but Papyrus had an idea for us to get the seventh soul.” 

Papyrus just smiled as he was pleased that the king was pleased with this plan. There were some rules that monsters couldn’t break but this one law was a great way to lure out Adin’s sister or at least help them in their mission. 

“Papyrus is going to have the human helps find the last soul..” Asgore wanted to let Papyrus finish this as guards were read to hear what this plan was. 

“I’ll make the human help us by falling in love with me.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Adin was sweeping the floors when she heard a bark from behind her. It was the same dog from yesterday. She looked at it as Papyrus came into the room. He looked at the dog as it barked. 

Adin noticed him picking it up as he held it in his arms. She thought about last night, he did show her mercy last night with that dance. But she felt his icy stare on her as she felt a sudden pain in her arm. 

She felt the claws dig into her skin. “Care to explain why you stopped working?” He ask as she heard the dog bark. 

Papyrus wanted to tease her a bit as he let go. The idea of messing with her emotions was simply amusing to him. “Did our little dance gave you the wrong idea about me?” He ask as Adin just went back to work sweeping the floor. 

Her face blushed a bit as she tried not to think about it. Papyrus grinned a bit as he kicked her causing her to fall. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He said as stomped on her side. 

“One little dance doesn’t mean anything to me.” He said as left taking the dog outside. Adin lay there a bit as she stood up. She wanted to lay there now but she needed to finish up her work. 

Her HP was at 14, but the pain still hurt. She was so confused. How could someone like that can go from being a murderess monster to a gentle one? 

Adin just kept up her work through the day. She just wanted to get it over with ,so she could rest. As the day went on she noticed some of the guards deliver some reports but also other things. 

Since Adin became his servant she did some of the royal guards’ simple chores such as laundry or giving their own reports to Papyrus. But she did happen to notice one of the monsters brought something to Papyrus’ office while Adin dusted off the bookshelves. 

She didn’t want to act nosy or anything. She was mostly scared because she would be used as a dummy again. 

“Human.” She paused when she heard Papyrus called her. She didn’t move but she felt the necklace pulled against her forcing her to come to him. She felt the necklace choke her a little till she came into the office as she look at Papyrus. “I think you have an idea where we’re going human?” 

She did, they came to the training grounds again. Since their last visit , Adin was used as a test subject for the monsters’ puzzles and received a painful injury in her arm. She was put in the middle again, she had already taken her boots off. She felt the piercing lifeless stare on her still as she faced these traps. 

She wondered if Adora was going through something like this? Adin stepped out in the open till one of the traps went off, needle like weapons were shot at her. She could feel some of them stick to her skin as there were small scratches all over her body. 

Her Hp went went down to 12 now as she set off another this time an electric shock through her body. From a 12 to 9 now. Her body just felt numb from the electric shock. 

She tried to stand till she felt her hand set off another trap, there was a bear trap of some sort caught against her hand. She felt the pain rush through her body. Her HP went down to 5 now. 

“Make it stop! Please! Make it stop!” Adin screamed “No more please!” She cried as the trap let go of her hand. 

She was lucky that she didn’t lose any of her fingers as some of her blood hit the ground she could hear some of the monsters talking about her. 

“I didn’t think humans were this weak?” 

“She’s going to vomit again like last time.” 

“And we’re not allowed to kill her? Guess her soul is that weak?” 

Adin was getting tired of this. She just about had it with them. She grab a rock and throw it at one of the rookies not so much to damage them but to get them to stop talking about her. 

Papyrus pulled her over with his magic as she hit her head against the wall as her HP went down to 3 now. Her head was spinning the shock from moments ago finally caught up at her. 

She look up at Papyrus only to see double versions of him but that sicken stare remain the same on all of them. “And this is why we had to kill humans to get their souls.” 

Adin just blacked out for a moment till she came around noticed the ceiling of the underground moving. It was like the crystal rocks were like shooting stars back on the surface. 

When she was little her and Adora would go to their secret places and camp out during summer. They even had contest before going to sleep. They would count how many shooting stars they saw that night before falling asleep. 

Adin was barely awake unaware that Papyrus was carrying back. She didn’t even realize that she started to count how many of the false starts were. “..one…..two…” She said to herself as continue to count. 

“Five….six…” Adin was having struggle to keep her eyes open, she thought for a moment that someone was rubbing her head as if they were lulling her to sleep. She still counted as if she was counting sheep. 

“..nine…t…te…” Adin fall asleep as she had no idea that Papyrus had carried her and lulled her to sleep. If this plans works there were some upside to this. Not just getting a soul, killing his brother and breaking the barrier but someone would do anything for him. 

Even if he didn’t have any feelings back for them. She set Adin on her bed as he thought of something more amusing to play with, her feelings. If one dance could cause her just to blush? What would some flowers do? 

Papyrus summoned one of the monsters who ran a flower shop not to far away and ask if they could bring some over. The owner didn’t argue with him and there were very few flowers species that grown in the underground. The owner brought some of their best flowers in small vase. 

He thank the owner as they left. “This should be fun.” He said as he went and set the flowers in Adin’s room as she was still passed out. He set them next to her bed and just waited to see what she’ll do when she saw them. 

Adin woke up later as her HP bar was up at full again. She looked at her hand to see the injures were gone as her fingerless glove was fix but took no real damage. 

Her head felt a lot better but she did have a killing headache. She notice a faint scent in the room, it was pleasant that almost smell like waterfall mist. Adin look at the side of the bed to see a vase filled with flowers. What was something like this doing in here? 

They were pretty. But what were these flowers, they had this blue like color to them. But she wonder how could flowers grow down here in a place like this? It was odd but what were flowers doing in her room? 

Papyrus couldn’t do something like this? Could he have? The thought of it made her blush as she heard the door open as she look back behind her to see Papyrus. “You’re better, so it’s time for you to get back to work human.” Papyrus told her as Adin got up from the bed. 

Adin start to wash the guards’ cloths as she notice the dog again. How did this dog get into a place like this? It pulled out one of the guards’ clothes out of the basket she was given. She didn’t want to shout but she try to get it back before she got attack again. 

“Please, stop.” The dog pulled on the clothing as she pulled back on it. The dog thought it was playing with her. Adin didn’t want more injures today. The dog and her pulled on the clothing till it finally rip in half. Adin just panic as she feared what Papyrus will do to her. 

The dog barked as it took the other half as it ran off as Papyrus took the piece of clothing from it. 

“Human?” she could feel her scarf being pull as she forced to look at him. “Were you slacking off?” He ask she wanted to hide from him. 

The dog bark again as he throw Adin to the ground as he took the annoying dog outside again. Adin sat up a little as he threw the tron clothing at her. “Fix it human.” He ordered as Adin just stood up the best she could. “Y-yes captain..” She said 

Adin wasn’t much of a sewer but she tried to fix it the best she could. But those flowers were still on her mind. Did he really gave those flowers to her? First them danced and now the flowers. 

Was this the same Papyrus she knew for months or was it a different monster? Still if it was they would have just look the other way when she just walk by them. Still it couldn’t be the same monster. 

‘Maybe I should ask..?’ She thought but how could she? 

If she said anything it would mean her HP would go down. But she needed a chance to ask him but catch him in good mood or something. When she finish all her work today but and one more task to do, she made some coffee for him as she had the broom on her to sweep his office. 

She took the coffee in one hand as she held the broom in the other When she came into his office she notice he was wearing a gray swatter and just some pants which look like jeans in someway. She never seen him out of his guard armor before. She set his coffee next to him as she went ahead and sweep the room. 

Adin’s heart started to race when she thought about their dance again. 

Was he a gentleman under all that? 

Papyrus look up at her noticing how she was lost in thought, now he was going to love teasing her. He wonder if she figure out where the flowers come from. 

“Did you like the flowers?” He asked stopping his work for a moment waiting to see how she would react to his question. 

Adin stop as her face went red a bit as she was at a lost for words. Papyrus pulled her over as he ask his question again. “Did you like the flowers?” He said grinning as Adin’s face went red. 

She did but was there a right or wrong answer to it? She nodded a yes but he pulled her closer as she could feel his hand on her side. It hurt a little but she did felt his claws into her side as she answer him. 

“Y-Yes captain.” She said as her heart started to beat fast. She was right, he did send those to her. 

But why? He just smiled as he let her go there was a little bit of her blood on his claws. He wipe the blood off as he told her to get back to work. Adin did as she sweep the room. Papyrus smiled secretly as he was pleased that she like them. Phase one was going off to a good start. 

Adin finish sweeping the room till Papyrus pull her by her arm as if he was trying to remove her arm. “Did I say you were done for the day human?” He said ass she felt her twisting in away it shouldn’t be. 

“I’m sorry captain.” She whimper as she felt the pain grow throughout her arm. Her HP went down 20 to 15 now. 

He let go of her as her arm just hurt as if it turn limp. Papyrus gave her a few more things to do till she was done. It was hard for Adin since her arm felt like it was broken. 

She try to scrub the floors till she notice someone coming into the main room. It was a robot. What was a robot doing here? It saw her as he went over to her as if he was excited to see her. 

“Oh my darling, you look terrible.” It said as she look at it as she just stare at the floor. “Oh I see, you can’t speak till you’re told to?” 

It ask till it grab her hand. It was then Papyrus came in as he glared at the robot. “What do you want Mettaton?” He ask as if he wasn’t in the mood to talk with it. 

“I was just wondering if the royal captain would be willing to let me use his little human servant for my next show?~” It asked. A show? 

What did it mean by show: Adin was shaking, was she going to be shown to the whole underground. She was getting sick from just the thought of it. All those eyes on her as monsters watch her get hurt. What was she in for this time. She suddenly throw up a little as she start to clean it up. Papyrus didn’t want to deal with Mettaton’s show but he still had some planning to do. 

“I’ll think about it.” He told him as he glared as Mettaton bug him again. “Oh come on darling, think of the rating it will give my show.” He said as he start to pose dramatically hoping it would change his mind. 

“I told you I will think about it.” Papyrus said as he went over to Adin pulling her hair as he throw her to the nearest wall. Her head spin a but as she felt a new bruise appearing on her shoulder. 

“If you have something from Dr.Alphys give to my servant.” Papyrus said as he went back to his office. Mettaton in fact did have something from Alphys it was about a project they were working on. 

“Here darling.” Mettaton handed her a report to her as she took it. “See you later darling.” He left as she try to stand up. 

She went into Papyrus’ office as she handed him the report. He took it as it read through it. He told Adin to leave as she did as she finished up her job. 

He look through it as he notice there was a human spotted nearby the ruins. But the cameras went black as the human was gone and the description was Adin’s sister. 

She was alive and he an idea that Sans was protecting her. He knew that door was locked from the inside and he just have to wait longer for them to come out of the ruins. But in the meantime Papyrus was going to enjoy his plan as he just laugh a bit at the thought. 

Adin finish up her work as she headed back to her room. She was so tired as she lay on the bed. But she stared at the flowers that were at the side of her bed. 

They had this faint glow to them as the fragrant it gave off seem so peaceful to her. She imagined the roses back on the surface how they smelled and their colorful apparitions. 

She wish she could see those again as she stare at the flowers that were in her room she start to fall asleep as she started to dream about the dance with Papyrus.


	6. Chapter 6

Since she was given the flowers, she took care of them carefully each day however she could. They seemed so pretty, when she got something to drink she would only drink half of her water and give the rest to the flowers. She wondered if there was a sweet side to Papyrus? 

But it was hard to see it, no matter how many times she looked at him, that lifeless stare would show nothing. Her thoughts would wander back and forth as she just did her job. Why did he give her those flowers? As Adin worked throughout the day, she carried some books that Papyrus needed, she saw Mettaton coming out of his office again. 

Mettaton just waved at her as he left when she came into his office. She sat the books down on his desk as Papyrus worked. 

She looked at some of the titles, they were books for puzzles and some were on old ruins? What was he looking for? Her sister came to mind as she tried not to think about it. 

Papyrus looked at her as he thought of something. She would know how her sister thinks. As he was being amused by this thought, he could tell those flowers did have an effect on her thoughts. 

“Human?” Adin was about to leave the room, she stopped, feeling her legs freeze in place. She looked down to see blue bones around her legs but she was too scared to move. “Where would your sister hide?” 

Adin just didn’t know how to answer that. Adora would hide in odd places and places that didn’t seem to be somewhere she would hide. But she wouldn’t know where she would hide here? 

“Human. I’m waiting for your answer.” Adin just shook as she had no idea what to say to him. She honestly didn’t know. 

“I…I…I..” She couldn’t form a word. She didn’t even know. “I don’t know…captain..” She said, managed to speak till she felt the sudden pain again. 

Her legs went numb as pain took over she just wanted to curl into her ball again. If he was asking this then there might be a chance that Adora was alive. 

Papyrus soon sent a bone attack at her hitting her shoulder as HP went to 17. She tried not to show any signs of being in pain till she was hit with another attack, her HP went down to 12. 

“That’s all I wanted to know human.” He said as he went back to work, Adin felt her shoulders bruised as she could feel a bit of blood dripping down her arm. She tried to get up as Papyrus pulled her over to him. 

“If your sister is alive you better not be hiding anything from me human.” He said pushing her away. 

When the day finally ended Adin laid on her bed as she felt sore. Scratches on her arms, bruises on her shoulders, and new injure a black eye this time for bring the wrong book that she was asked to bring. 

She looked at the flowers again pulling one of them out of the vase and held it to her chest while she laid down. She question if Papyrus was gentle or just murderer? But right now she didn’t care. 

She wanted to sleep, but she didn’t want to. She would end up dreaming about their dance again. Adin sat on the bed hoping not to fall asleep but because of how exhausting today was she couldn’t keep them open. Unaware to her Papyrus came in and healed her black eye. 

He needed her to be at full strength for tomorrow for the training ground. 

The rookies were standing around as saw their captain and his servant coming. One of the rookies threw a rock at her for the other day leaving scratch on her forehead. 

‘Just end it already..’ She thought to herself hopping someone or something would just show some mercy. 

It was then that Adin set off trap that send a few spears at her as they sent her HP down to 13. Papyrus looked over as he ask who’s trap was that. It was then a smaller monster came out of the group, armless but he did manage to raise himself so Papyrus could see him. 

“Sorry Captain Papyrus! It was my trap.” Papyrus asked what his name was as Adin was just leaning over bleeding. “Monster Kid or MK sir!” Monster Kid told him. Adin looked at Monster Kid while she was bleeding. 

He look like a sweet kid, but why was he here? She let out a few tears as Monster Kid started to explain his trap. “Well I always notice that your human servant is always on the same side of you, so I figure I set up a trap when she came with you..I made sure not to hit you or any of the others here.” 

Papyrus was pleased by this. this kid was a fan of someone who used to be a guard and he must be using his old obsession for his puzzles. “Not bad kid, but you also have to remember that other monsters could also set them off.” He told him as Monster Kid gave him a yes sir he looked at Adin. 

She tried to stand till she set off another one just like the one before ,but it was aiming for her heart. Papyrus stopped the spear from killing her as he yelled at Monster Kid about killing her. “Sorry sir! Won’t happen again sir!” 

In some ways this worked in Papyrus’ favor. He could see a slight blush across Adin’s face. That seemed to make her question his actions a bit more. He healed her since it was in his plans, he thought about teasing her again to see what she’d do. 

“Thinking about those flowers?” He whispered to her as Adin blushed but yet shivered. “Don’t tell me, you still don’t like them? I’ve seen you water them.” Adin just went red. She did like them till she felt his hand against her face. “If you don’t want them I can send them back.” She didn’t want that she wanted to keep them. 

“No captain, I like them.” She said 

Papyrus started the exercise for the rookies Adin on the other hand she in the middle of as they started talking about souls and capturing one but mostly about how to capture a human without using a puzzle. 

Adin just waited till one monster caught her off guard as she landed on her face. They could see her soul appear. They had to remember they were not allowed to kill her. Each monster did show how they would capture a human with her. It was also how to capture Adora. 

Adin just took it as her HP went down each one. She was covered in dirt and scratches, her knees all cut up, tears fall down her face. When rookies were allowed to take a break Papyrus went over to her, he started to heal her and thought about teasing her again. 

“Is our dance getting to your head?” He asked as Adin blushed, she looked away not showing her tears to him. “Or maybe, you’re just happy that I show you mercy finally.” He said to her as Adin sat there on the ground. 

Her heart was racing as she had no idea what he was planning. He told Adin to do some of the chores for the rookies who needed to work on their magic, he reminded her about the necklace as he pulled her close to him. 

She didn’t think as she did the rookies’ chores, letting her mind wander. Adin started to clean one of the housing sections when she saw some of the monsters come into their rooms, as they were getting their armors and a few others things like phones and notebooks. They started to whisper to each other when they saw Adin cleaning the windows. 

“You think that other human might come and get her?” 

“No way, if it did, Papyrus would just take her out in one blow.” 

Adin stop as she felt weak. In one blow? She knew Papyrus was just keeping her alive for awhile but she started to think of what he could do in just one attack on her. Adin suddenly fell to her knees when the monsters left the room. It wasn’t fair, why did she have to go through this. 

“Hey, you want some help?” Adin looked back to see Monster Kid behind her. She panicked thinking he was going to attack her. “If you used one of the chairs in here, you can reach better to dust off the windows’ landings.” He said as he pulled out chest of something. He opened it, there were pictures of someone in them. What she could see was some kind of warrior and it happened to look like some kind of fish monster. Monster Kid look at her as he smiled sadly. 

“Oh this is Undyne, she used to be head of the royal guard. But I know it’s the law not to help humans or anything but I figure you need a cleaning tip since you’re Papyrus’ servant and all.” 

Adin just nodded a yes, she looked at the pictures of this Undyne. He closed it as he put the book back. “I”m trying to get rid of some of these, she used to be my hero…” He said sadly when Adin look at him she could tell. She had a feeling that Papyrus was his new favorite hero now. 

Why would someone look up to him. The way he treated her but still she question something about him. “Sorry, got some training to do. Bye human.” He left as Adin just torn up the picture. 

She didn’t want to move or do anything as she sat there crying. When one of the rookies found her hours later, Adin was mopping one of the rooms it was time that Papyrus used her for one more exercise. 

When she came forward, she stood next to Papyrus as he was explaining something. Adin was too lost in thought about some things, till Papyrus took her hand he pulled her over. Her soul showed as Papyrus hold on to her. 

“One thing that keep humans going is this thing called determination.” Adin didn’t listen to him at all. Her mind just wandered, she felt eyes all over her till she was pushed to the ground as she saw some of the monsters surrender her. It didn’t take long till she felt all the monsters using their attack on her. Papyrus watch as he told them to stop. 

Adin look broken on the ground as she try to stand again. She was crying as she felt the pain as HP was down to 3 now. 

She started to beg them to stop as she started to cry out for her sister. “Adora…please save me….please…!!” she cried. Now this gave Papyrus an idea as he wanted for her to fall in love with him but mostly do anything for him. 

He told the rookies that was enough today as he walk to his servant. Adin was in so much pain till he pick her up. She was felt his as could feel his claws against her side and legs. 

Why was he doing this all of a sudden. She started to wonder if he had down this before and she didn’t realize it. It felt nice as she felt that familiar feeling. He was healing her again. It was nice than all the pain. 

“Why don’t you rest human.” he said in calming tone. Adin did felt tired as she started to drift off. It was more of dozing than sleeping but it was better than nothing. But she soon found herself asleep. 

Papyrus didn’t like the idea of carrying her, he felt humiliated by this but he wanted her alive. He was sick of carrying her home all the time when every she passed out. But he thought about something else. The way she look at him he started to have an idea. As he was getting some ideas he saw Mettaton again at his home. ‘What does he want now?’ He thought to himself as he tried not to show his anger. 

“Hello Papy darling.” Papyrus just ignored him as he went inside his home as Mettaton follow him inside. “Are you sure I can’t use the human for my show?” He ask Papyrus set Adin in her room. What did he want to use her for? 

If it was for that show ‘Cooking with a Killer Robot’ it was a not since he needed her alive. Mettaton had been begging for a little while to show off his servant. “I promise I won’t hurt her! Come on think of the ratings!” 

Papyrus ignored him as much as he could as he try to block out his begging. But something came into mind when it came to Mettaton’s show. It was viewed all over the underground. What if it was viewed in the ruins? “Alright Mettaton, but I have some conditions.” Papyrus said as Mettaton just got an excited expression. 

Adin started to wake up as she look at her flowers, they seem edto do pretty well. She started to blush when she heard the door open to see Papyrus. “Come along human, we’re heading to Hotland.” 

Adin was confused why they were going to hotland for? She was still sore even though she was healed but he wasn’t going to care if she was or not. The necklace glowed she was pulled over to him as they headed out. The last time they were in Hotland she got this so called necklace but it was more of a collar. 

She just happened to be some kind of dog to him but she blushed when she thought about how he held her after she was hurt. It just seemed odd for her after all she was just human to her who was also a servant. 

They came to seem what looks like a studio of something. What were they doing here? Adin look around as different monsters seem to have come to see a show live. What’s going on? She soon saw Mettaton come by as he was so excited as he hugged her all of a sudden. 

“Thank you Papy dear!” Mettaton sang a big as he hugged Adin. What did Papyrus agreed to? Mettaton dragged her to the stage as she stood in the middle of the stage with him She saw cameras and lights all over the place. What was happening? 

Adin look scared as she saw all the monsters staring at her. She look so confused till she heard Mettaton start up something as he said “Lights! Cameras! Action!” Music started up as she notice lights were on them as Mettaton started with introduction. 

“Hello beauties!~ As you may know recently there were two humans who had fallen into the underground and we have one of them right here?~” Adin felt her body just shut down. What was this crazy robot doing to her? She felt alll eyes on her as Mettaton came over to her as he held a mic to her as if he was waiting for her to talk. “I hear you have sibling darling, brother or sister?” He ask as Adin just went white as she felt all her strength was draining from her body. 

Was this some kind of way to get her sister’s attention ,to come all the way here. So they could kill her and take her soul. Adin was just bait for a TV show, for the underground to get her sister. 

Adin just wanted to scream, to tell her sister to forget her and just leave somehow. But the words didn’t come out. “Sis please come help me! Please help me!” She cried hopping her older sister would come and save her but her heart was beating fast when she could feel Papyrus watching her as she cried again for her to come and get her. 

“Please sis…please…please help me…” She curl into her ball as all the monsters watch her cried till Mettaton said something that made Adin wish she didn’t stand on the stage. “Now for the bloodshed!~” 

Mettaton’s arm turn into a cannon as it blasted at her. Her skin was burning, she felt like this was it, she was going to die. She didn’t but she laid on the floor in pain, there were burns all over her body as her HP went to a 15 till Mettaton made another attack while he talked to his viewers. 

This time she felt her body was lifted into the air, she felt her stomach being punched by something. She coughed up blood as her HP now was at 9. She could barely see as the light shine in her eyes. Mettaton then kicked her in the face with his leg making her nose bleed. 

soon was 6 till Mettaton made one more attack. He lit off a small bomb throwing her across the stage as her HP went to 4. Mettaton’s auditions cheered as his first performance went well as he would be back in a few minutes for the next part. As the break started Mettaton was thanking Papyrus for using the human for his show for the first part and hope he would do it again if he would allow. 

“But are you sure this will lure her sister out?” He ask as Papyrus grin. “I’m sure of it.” He said as Adin fall off the stage crying in pain. Everything hurt, she just felt like no more than toy for them. She just wanted to go home and return to everything that was normal to her. 

Papyrus walked over to her, he held her close to him. “It’s alright human, I promise to never let this happen again.” She had no idea what just happened but Papyrus held her gently while her body just hurt, she couldn’t help but cried. 

“I know i am human, it’s not as worst as much I have given you.” He seem to be right about that. It wasn’t as bad as Mettaton’s attack and it wasn’t as worst as when the rookies used her. But it hurt as she held Papyrus crying. 

He placed a hand on her head petting her, letting her know it’s going to be okay. But he was please that phase one of his plan was almost finished and soon phase two would start. 

Adin just cried till Papyrus healed her, she started to say something under her sobs. “I’m sorry captain..I’m sorry captain..I won’t complain anymore..I won’t struggle..!!” He smiled as he heard her said that. Now phase one was finished.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks went by since Mettaton’s show and Papyrus was glad that went the way he wanted it to go and got the human to be more willing to obey him. Adin did her work more willing but the same routines never change. Papyrus decided to do something more fun for him. If flowers and dance can make her fall for him one thing could do the push for this. 

“Human.” Papyrus called out as Adin came in as she wonder what he wanted. 

“Are you still feeling the pain Mettaton gave you?” He ask as Adin remember it too well. She was fully healed but her body could feel the pain still. “Yes captain..” 

She look down holding herself as she relived the event in her mind. Papyrus got from his desk as he pulled her as if he was hugging her. “I know Mettaton can rough, but he is a star of the underground.” He said as grin a bit. 

“But the way I treat you is a way I care about your well being.” He said as Adin loook up at him as her face went red. Papyrus pull her face over as he look at her. This was the reaction he wanted. “I have an idea human. If you work hard, I will reward you.” 

Reward her? What did he mean? She could feel his claws pinch her skin a bit as she stare into those lifeless eyes. “I can give you another dance, or more flowers..” He pull her face closed to his. 

Adin was turning red when their faces were so close to each other. “But I think the best reward…would be this..” Papyrus brought her lips to his as Adin’s eye just went wide. She could feel his fangs a bit as her lips touch them, If he had lips they were soft. Adin’s body went limp as this happen. This was her first kiss and it was with him. 

Her heart raced as it beat so hard it almost jump out of her body. Papyrus stop as he pulled away from her. “That could be your reward.” He said as he look into her eyes seeing how shock she from it. 

Her face was so red that it almost like rose just blooming. Adin place a hand near her lips as she felt an odd rush through her whole body. “I hope that makes thing clear for you human?” Adin nodded a yes since she was at a lost for words. Papyrus let her go back to work as he sat at his desk smirking. That should get her all over him. 

Adin dust some of the rooms as she felt her whole body still in shock. Her hands were shaking a bit as she still felt a blush across her face. Did that really happen? Did he kissed her or was it wasn’t because he had some form mercy to her after what happen? 

She stop her work as she tried to recollect her thoughts. She needed to finish up working but it seem harder now as she try to control her feelings. No matter how she control them her heart raced more as she almost stop everything. 

Adin took a moment to breath. He must be getting bored or something or it was just some kind of joke to him. She took deep breaths as she just finish up work. 

Papyrus just laugh to himself as he knew that would get her to be a bit more obedient. As he went through his things, he noticed there was a message from Alphys. 

It was an update about the other human’s whereabouts. He look through as there was signs that she was sighted in Snowdin. If the ruins were how human get into the underground then it must be where the human was hiding but he still needed away inside to the ruins. 

He massage Alphys about the ruins and also ask about the other project she was working on. She reply it was still coming along with but it should be finished if she had another soul. Papyrus told her to keep up the work and report to the king about her progress. 

Papyrus wonder if a human was in the ruins then there was a chance Sans would be there too. If the message got into the ruins that there was another human here than he would come out of hiding so he could help his servant to escape with her sister. 

Still he had to plan carefully so he could get the soul and his brother. But he could see if there were any of the monsters would know and it was also good place to revisit his hometown. 

Adin tried so hard to finish till she heard Papyrus calling for her as she went over to him to see what he needed. “We’re going to Snowdin human.” He said as Adin follow him out. 

Some of the guards who stations at Snowdin knew Papyrus before coming a royal guard but his character change all of a sudden when the fifth human appeared. Papyrus had Adin next to him as they walk through the town. Adin look at the monsters when they saw her. It was the same look but more terrified by her. 

Papyrus pull her over to him as she carried some paper with her. Adin was cold since she was wearing a sleeveless dress on and her legs could be seen. Papyrus told her to set those into the town’s bar. They were information paper if the town members have seen anything odd. 

As Adin went into the bar all the monsters look at her since they saw her on MTT a few weeks ago. 

Some of the monsters who had children pull them away as Adin set them on the bar table where a fire monster was cleaning some of drink glasses as he nodded a thank you to her. As she was leaving one of the monsters trip her over till she fall on the wooden floor. 

Some of the laugh or just panic as the set something close to her. It look like a knife as Adin went white. 

“If you are a human, then you should know how to fight a monster.” One monster ask as Adin backed away from the knife. It was then another monster pulled her hair slamming her head against the table. 

She felt all of a sudden dizziness take over her as some of the monsters just look down at her. “She won’t fight back, I bet that other human is.” One said till they became worried since it was her sister. 

Adin know that Adora wouldn’t hurt anyone. She try to stand but the room just spin around her as she headed back to Papyrus. 

She fall on the snow ground as Papyrus pulled her up by force. “Just wait here for a moment.” he said as he went over to some of the town’s members to questioning them 

Adin stand where she was till she heard something trying to get her attention. Adin was too dizzy to look till she pulled behind one of the building. Adin didn’t scream till she saw a fish monster with an eyepatch telling her to be quite. Then she remember what Monster Kid told her about his former hero. 

“I’m Undyne, let me help you get back to the surface.” She whispered to her. Adin look at her as she panic. She felt her chest tighten in panic as look at her. This monster wanted to help her? 

But she remember Papyrus would do something to her if she disobey him. Undyne took off her necklace and throw away. “Come on human, I know a friend who can help you.” She said as Adin just remain motionless. Undyne didn’t want to force but whatever Papyrus had done to her she seem scared to move. 

Adin’s heart only punded against her chest. The kiss was still floating in her mind. She couldn’t get it out of her thoughts till Undyne shook her to come to her senses. “Hey human, come on I don’t wanna stick around here before anyone see me.” 

She told her till a bone attack appeared. Undyne avoid it but Adin was hit as the former guard captain saw her HP went down to 13. 

Undyne could see Papyrus as he grab Adin to his side. Adin let out a gasp of pain as his claws digging into her arm. “Well, long time no see old friend.” Papyrus said to her as Adin look up at him. Undyne snarled at him as she look at the human. Adin’s face went red as Undyne shouted at Papyrus. 

“Mind explaining why you have a human with you?” She ask Adin looking up at Papyrus as he put her necklace back on her. Papyrus just laugh a bit till he turn back to Undyne as she was holding one of her spears in her hand. “She’s my servant.” He told her as Undyne look really confused by this. 

Adin was push to the side as Papyrus walk over to Undyne till she throw a spear at him till he block it. Adin’s arm bleed till she watch the two fought. She couldn’t barely see them since the snow and magic made a mist almost like when she and her sister came. Adin’s eye remain on Papyrus as she watch him fight. She was still dizzy but she couldn’t help but watch. 

It was then when Undyne came to Adin’s side grabbing her hand telling her to run. Adin didn’t move at all. She smack her hand away from hers as Papyrus came to Adin as he pull her into his embrace. 

“I told you, this human is my servant.” He said as Undyne throw one more spear at him that was aiming at Adin till he made a shield in front of them, soon Undyne was gone. 

“That was one of the criminals human.” He told her as his life stare look down at her till he throw her against a tree. 

“You mind explaining to me what you were doing with her?” He ask as pull her by her scarf to get her to look at her. “I’m sorry captain…she just drag me over here!” She said as her HP went down again. “I don’t know what she wanted captain!” 

Adin cover her face the best she could till Papyrus let her good. She was telling the truth the way she reacted to the situation. But this is what he wanted to happen anyway, now that Undyne had shown herself to his servant then there would be a chance she could tell Sans about this. 

He smiled at took Adin by her scarf again making her stand up. 

He told the guards that Undyne was in the area and they shouldn’t let their deference down for minute. As he look at Adin he was going to reward her when they return home and now she knew who one of these so called criminals were. 

When Adin was finish with the last minute of work Papyrus called her into his office. Adin walked in as she saw his lifeless stare on her. Adin shock a little when he told her to come over to him. She did but he pulled her into his lap. Adin’s mind went blank from this. He pull her face closer to his as he gave her another kiss. 

“Since you didn’t escape or anything, I figure you that would be your reward for today.” He said as Adin just seem to be confused. But she did felt his claws dig into her back but it wasn’t as painful but it still hurt till Papyrus just gave her one last kiss. 

“I believe you’re done for the day human.” He said to her as he let go of her. Adin just look down as her raced as she got out of his lap. She started to walk away as she said to him. 

“Thank you captain.” As she return to her room. 

Papyrus was pleased that Phase two went well and the fact that Undyne try to help her and soon her sister will be coming to the rescue and we will have the pleasure of killing his brother. Now Phase three will begin and this will make her thoughts stop thinking about him.


	8. Chapter 8

Since Undyen’s encounter with Adin, Papyrus had to make sure that he had a lot of work for Adin this time. Whenever he just walked into the room, her face just turned red from just the sight of him. 

But she still did received injures each day. Adin’s heart beat so fast both fear and something else. Adin’s face would turn red whenever Papyrus had gotten close to her, rather than the fear taking over. The fact was she had no idea that he was using this for plan. 

Papyrus and Adin started to make their way to the castle to drop off reports as Adin noticed some of the monsters just staring at her. 

She was limping a bit since she set off a rookie’s trap when they visited the training grounds. Her leg hurt but she had to deal with ir for the time being, but it just made her walking slower. 

gggPapyrus and Adin entered the throne room as Asgore was watering the flowers there in the room. Adin noticed the way how he cared for them seemed calming to him. When Asgore saw them Papyrus bowed as Adin did a little curtsy as she held the reports in her arms. 

Papyrus ordered her and she gave him the reports , he told Adin to wait outside the room for little bit. Adin’s face went red but she did what she was told. When she was finally outside, Papyrus stood up and he smirked. 

“Is your plan for her to help us working?” Asgore asked as Papyrus nodded a yes. “I had to kiss the human, but she seem to be more obedient since then.” He said. Asgore was pleased by this. 

“Alphys had seen some signs of her sister, I have all posts in Snowdin on the lookout as well.” He said “But former guards captain Undyne did try to take the human.” He said as Asgore look surprised by this. 

Ever since he fired her, she had helped a human try to escape from the underground. Since then, no one had heard or seen her again till now. 

It must have been because of Papyrus’ plan to lure her sister out. So she was trying to help the human to escape. “She got away before I could capture her but doesn’t mean she won’t come to help the human again.” 

Adin stood outside. she stared at the ceiling. Her heart raced when ever she started to think about Papyrus when he kissed her. She place her hand against lips till she heard someone’s voice. 

“Howdy.” Adin looked down at the ground to see a face smiling at her. It was a flower. It looked beat up but she wondered if this was some kind of monster that was just a flower. “You’re the human servant?” It asked when Adin looked down, she kneel down to it’s level. “I’m Flowey, Flowey The Flower.” He said 

Adin wondered if he was part of the castle or something? Unknown to her, this flower had been watching everything from the training grounds and what he saw months ago. “You know…I know your sister.” He said as Adin looked down at him as her body felt cold. “Your sister is alive.” He said as Adin felt happiness throughout her body. She was alive, really alive. 

Adin wanted to ask the flower to deliver her sister a message. Flowey just wanted to see what one sister will do, but it seemed that things gotten entertaining now that two sister had fallen here. But if one was safe and the other was getting beat up to death, it was getting fun. “I can give a message to your sister.” It said as Adin made it really fast before Papyrus came back. 

“Tell her…to leave…without me.” She said as Flowey smiled as he disappeared into the ground. Adin stood back up as Papyrus came out. 

“Let go human.” Adin followed him as she limped back home with him. She struggled a bit till Papyrus pulled her over when they were in one of the hallways. He pulled her into his arm and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed when he did this as she look down. 

What was this one of her rewards? She was working hard but still it felt nice. He did tell her that the pain she was going through was his way of showing his care for her. She did remember that but it was different from the care that Adora showed. Maybe it was different? “What’s wrong human? Is your reward not good enough?” Adin shook her head as she blushed, her heart was beating fast. 

“I like my reward captain..” Adin said as she looked down at the floor. Papyrus was pleased that this was working. He was going to really enjoy this. As they left the castle they had to do some shopping as Adin carried everything home. 

Papyrus told Adin that he will be out and made sure she didn’t do anything while he was out. 

Adin remember that but the rewards were worth it. She blushed as she touch her lips again. SHe shouldn’t get distracted now, she had work to do. She started to sweep the floor till she got to the kitchen, she cleaned every corner or the room as she noticed a certain dog again. 

“How do you get in here?” Adin tried to ignore the dog when it started to bark at her while she worked. It started to pull on her dress like it wanted to play. Adin didn’t want to as she try to keep on the work. It didn’t let go of her dress. It held on to her while she worked. She try to pull it off her dress. It let go finally when Papyrus return as it bark at him. He pick it up as he let it go outside. 

Adin stop as she look at him. “C-captain..how does that dog keep getting in?” She ask 

Papyrus sighed since it was a dumb question. “I’ve been asking myself that for a while human.” He said as went into his office. Adin just went back to her work till she felt Papyrus hold her tightly. 

“But tell me this human? If your sister does come for you, would you go back with her or would stay with me?” He asked when Adin’s mind went blank. 

She didn’t think about that? Would she stay or go back to the surface. She touched her lips till Papyrus grab her hand twisting it a bit. Adin grinned her teeth due to the pain. 

“If you choose to stay with me, I can reward you if you behave.” He said as if he was going to break her fingers. He stopped as Adin was push to the floor as her HP went to 16. 

“Think about it human.” He said as he went to his office. Adin never thought about that? She sat on the floor a bit to think about that. At first she wanted to leave, but now she wasn’t sure. 

She went back to work, her thoughts just went away for a moment, It made it harder for her due to her hand to be almost broken. She thought about the kiss again as her face went red but she went red now when she felt that lifeless stare on her. Papyrus smirked, he could start planning for phase three. 

Adin took care of her flowers when she got some food. She stared at them as she noticed how well they were surviving in this room she had. She happened to notice a flower that wasn’t there before. It was different but from the others as it had more of lighter color. 

When she pick it up it spoke in a hush whisper. “..my human..” It said as it sounded a lot like Papyrus’ voice. When did he put this in here? It sounded calming as she start to hum to herself as felt like the pain leaving. 

It was like her head went to la la land now. Hurting her was signs that he cared about her? He kissed her as an reward for all her hard work? And these flowers. It was then the necklace around her neck pulled on her, she hit the wall as she went down to 14. 

“And what we’re doing human?” Papyrus asked as she was still holding the flower. He grin as took her hand with the flower into his. “Well, I think you work hard enough human.” He pulled her face to look at him. “But I think after these months, we should have a little date?” He smiled as Adin’s heart raced. 

Adin’s face went red as she felt his claws in her back. He seem to be waiting for her to answer him. Her head felt light as she came up with an answer while her HP went to 10. “Yes captain.” She said as Papyrus let her go. 

“It’s just small a thing, but come with me.” SHe obeyed as she followed him to him to one of the rooms. There was table and there was a bottle and two glasses. It wasn’t like at the event but it was seem different since it was just the two of them. He handed her a glass as it was filled with a dark red color. It smelled funny but she thought it was just how monsters made it. Was it juice or something? 

Papyrus took a sip out of his glass as Adin took a drink of it. It tasted odd, it was mostly bitter. It was odd as she drink it. Papyrus took his drink slowly as Adin just drank the whole glass down. 

Papyrus thought it be a little fun to get the human drunk and maybe get some information out of her about her sister. He gave her another refill of her glass. She was thirsty after today but the drink was bitter since she never had a form of alcoholic drinks before, but she didn’t realize she was having one. 

Papyrus thought she had enough since her eyes were a little foggy as her face had a dull look on it. He set the glasses down on the table as he started to play some music. “Well human? I hope you remember our first dance?” Papyrus took her hand as she was pulled in. She did remember it clearly, she felt her feet move in her drunk haze but she could feel the room spinning, but because of their dance but something else. 

“Tell me human, what was your sister’s name?” He ask waiting for an answer. “Adora..” Adin said as Papyrus spun her a bit. “You must know how she think?” He ask 

Adin did, most of the time her sister had sometime gotten into a fight just because of her when she would get bullied about something. But her sister would do anything to protect her. 

“Yeah..” Adin said “she is…confusing sometime..” Adin couldn’t tell if she was dancing or just spinning. Everything was beginning to become a blur to her. “But….she’s always there to protect me..” She told him as he suddenly dip her a bit. “…but she is headstrong when her mind is made up..” 

Papyrus was getting so much information from her. He was pleased by this, if he understood what her sister is like then it would make things easier to capture her. 

The two continue to dance as Adin was getting dizzy as her face became red. Papyrus could tell that his plan was working well. How easy it was to play with a human’s heart like this. 

“But I do have more question.” He said “If you sister ever comes to you and your truly want to stay with me? Then you should bring her to me.” Adin didn’t know what to say. She wanted to to go home but at the same time she wanted to stay. Her mind was so foggy from the drinks and this dance it was harder to think now. 

“It’s alright human, you can close your eyes.” Adin could feel the drinks taking their effect on her she lean against him as her eyes closed. Papyrus held her as their dance ended. 

He smiled looking down at his servant. He put her back into her room as he just waited till there was a chance to get her sister. But if they were close then he could use that as well. Get one sister against the other. 

Undyne came to the ruin’s door as she lean against it. She found herself here everyday now and she had found a way to disable the camera that was here. She knock against the ruin door till she heard a voice. “Knock knock.” Undyne sigh as she knew that voice behind her. She grunted as she play along with this voice. 

“Who’s there?” 

“Fish?” 

“Fish who?” 

“What’s fishin ya?” Undyne let out a slight growl since this was the only person she could talk to after all that happen to her. “Sans, please.” She said 

Sans on the other side of the door giggle like old times as he told her sorry after that bad joke. He asked how she’s been doing since the two were claim as criminals and traitors. The two update each other how they been since they were the only ones who understand their situations. Sans stay with someone in the ruins but she had child with her. 

They were nice and it felt like the old days to Sans with his brother before all of this. “So, see any humans in the ruins trying to get home? She ask since she was fired from her job and the whole underground looked down on her now She thought if she could get a human soul maybe the community would respect her again. 

“Well, there is a couple of humans over here.” Sans said “One is so clumsy it’s kinda of cute and the other one she’s got out of the ruins and she was on death’s door when I heard her.” Sans said as Undyne listen. “She’s still healing, I wonder how she got away?” He said as Undyne look confused when he said that. 

She saw a human with Papyrus when she tries to act like she was helping her even though she was after her soul. Two? 

“Tell me…what do they look like?” Undyne ask Sans as she heard a bit of sigh from Sans on the other side of the door. “Well, she was wearing green over dress and white shirt with a belt, like she kind of 60 or 70 look you know but not really?” He said 

“But she keep sayin something over and over.” Undyne listen closely but that wasn’t the human she saw with Papyrus. “The other one it short, ponytail, striped shirt and shorts.” He said. 

Why did she wanted to know what they look like? Undyne was confused by this as she wonder about something. If there were two in the ruins then how did Papyrus keep a human alive? 

“I was just..” Undyne couldn’t lie to Sans, he knew when she was lying to him since they were exiled. “I saw a human in Snowdin and your brother said it was his servant?” 

Sans look confused when she said that. He only knew that there was were two humans in the ruins. When he heard that and that Papyrus was keeping one as servant but alive. Sans wonder if the other was friend or sibling. “You mean…there’s three humans here?” He ask as Undyne said yes. 

Sans started to connect the puzzle a bit. The human who keep saying something over and over again and he started to have that feeling he had long ago. That big brother feeling as he sat there till he heard someone coming. 

“Hey Ganz Sans, Toriel made some pie you want some?” 

Sans look at the human in front of him as she held frying pan since she carried it for fun and she learning to cook a bit. Sans look down as he look up at the human girl. “Adora…we need to talk.”


	9. Chapter 9

Adin woke up to a massive headache. Her head was pounding as she lay on bed. She had some memories of what happen. She stood up as she became dizzy. She lean against the wall as she could still see Papyrus’ smile in her mind. She sat on the floor dazed a bit as she remember it. 

She couldn’t help herself but blush as she manage to stand but recreated the image in her mind as she move a little as she start to dance by herself as she started to hum to recreate some music. With the hangover she seem like she was in trance as she dance. As she hummed she start to sing a bit. 

“Let go in the garden…you’ll find something waiting…right where you left it laying upside down..” She sang this with her sister when they needed to cheer each other up or just because. 

But she was just singing. She felt the room spin but some odd reasons she didn’t seem to care. She stop for a moment as she started to feel sick. She heard the door open as Papyrus stood there smiling. Adin came out of the room as Papyrus pulled her in as he kissed again. 

“Work hard today human.” he said as he went to his office leaving Adin standing there all red. Adin went ahead and start to work. She started to mop the floors as some of the guards came in as they look at Adin. She did look a little sick till she suddenly throw up. 

She didn’t even realize she had hangover but she clean it up. She try not to let it bother her as heard him call her into his office as she told they were going to the training grounds again. 

What were they have to now as Adin saw what look like some kind of maze. Was this another exercise for the rookies? Adin took a deep breath in as Papyrus start it off explaining what will be going on. “The human will be testing out your puzzles, she’ll be trying to solve them.” 

Adin was pulled over when Papyrus hold her close. “Just remember human, you’ll get rewards later.” He whispers to her as Adin went into the maze. 

She turn right in the maze as she came across some switches, each of them were different colors and place differently. Adin didn’t know what to do, but she came to one of the switches as she pull on one of them till she felt needles in her hands. She let out a small gasp of pain as she look at her hands as there were needless in her hand. She heard Papyrus’ voice from the maze as she pull the needles out of her hands. 

“Humans will have to figure out puzzles on their own, but I’m sure our human has figure it out when she gets it wrong.” Adin’s hands bleed till she try another switch. Nothing happen when she pull it, she another one till she felt elective in her body as she fall backwards. 

She started to realize when she pull a switch wrong she would get hurt, but when she pull one the right one nothing happens. It was figuring out which one went in order. 

Adin pull the one that was right as she pull the other that send the needles in her and finally the last one. She heard a click sound as a door was unlocked. She went on through the mazes till she came across more puzzles. 

One puzzle was figuring out which one was safe and the ones that weren’t. The ones she got wrong were spikes that cut up her legs. It was hard to move a bit then she got to the next one which was pushing boulders to unlock a door. To her the boulders were hard to push for as her legs started to give out due to the pain as her hands stink with pain. She remember that Papyrus would reward her later when she got up and push them till the door was unlock. When she finally came to the last puzzle of the maze as her HP was at a 9. 

She could barely walk when she step on tile as she was burn a bit. She couldn’t give up when place her fingers against her lips. She got up as she notice that the tile she step on was red. ‘Red must be fire ones.’ She thought as she try the next tile over it. Nothing happen as she look down at the color. ‘Pink ones are okay.’ 

Adin try to jump to the next tile was pink but the way her legs felt it was hard for to do a simple task. She step one a blue tile that was a water one. She felt something against her legs. Where these fishes? 

She felt biting as she struggle to pull herself out of the tile to another pink one. She notice her HP went down went to 7 now. She notice the fish were phraninias as she bite her legs as she pull one off of her leg. 

She tear up a little as she crawl to the next tiles when she reach the end of the maze. She look half dead when she came out. Her HP was at 2. She fall to the ground and keep thinking to herself. 

‘I did…I did…’ 

Papyrus came over to her as he picked her up. “You’ve done well today, the excise is over for today.” Papyrus started to heal her when the rookies took a break as Adin wanted to close her eyes for a bit. Papyrus pet her head as she had a daze look when she stare at him. 

“I did…I did..” She said to herself. Papyrus smiled as he kissed her forehead. 

He seem to be pleased that these rewards were working. He set her down on a bench as he heal her. 

“You did well human. But the next time it’ll be much harder.” He told her as she stare him for a bit. She thought for a moment she saw somewhat life in his eyes behind those eyes. Her eyes closed a bit as Papyrus healed her. 

Papyrus look at her for a moment, he felt something inside of him acting strange. His soul felt something that he never felt or had forgotten it felt. He ignored it as he went back to the rookies as he told them to leave the human alone for the time being till later. 

He started to hate himself and he knew the risk. Papyrus soon attack one of the training dummies to let out some frustration out and he felt a lot better now. 

When Adin came to, she notice Papyrus were giving a lecture to the rookies as she got up from the bench. When Papyrus notice she was awake he pull her over by her necklace as Adin stood next to him. She didn’t seem to be there most of the lecture when Papyrus talked to them, till Papyrus slap her against her face. 

“Did you hear what I said to you human?” He said to her “I said bring some of those training dummies over here.” 

Adin obey as she went over to get them. She carried one at a time as she brought them over. Unknown to her that her cheek was bleeding a bit. As she brought the dummies Papyrus told them to train with them as he took Adin to the side. Papyrus gave her some of the chores that needed to be done today till they set up the next round in the maze for her. 

Adin understood as she went to work. She went into the kitchen that was used as some of the monsters stare at her when she came in. They all back away as Adin was ordered to help with the meals for them. 

All the monsters backway as they left her with everything. Adin just did what she could, cooking to cleaning and working what she had to do in one. When she got to the living space she did the same as before. 

Some of the monsters throw a few things at her since they were scared of her. It was then she heard someone spoke to her in a calm voice. A voice she forgotten for awhile now. She turn around to see no one there. She thought her sister was here as heard the same words again. 

“It’s alright..it’s going to be okay..” Adin just throw something at the wall as she scream at the top of her lungs. “Then why didn’t you come back for me!” She yelled she broke down crying. 

“You left me you awful sister!” Adin cried and cried till she felt something against her side. It was a sharp pain as her HP went down to 12. 

She turn back to see Papyrus as he stare at her. “Come on human, the maze is ready for you.” He said as Adin got up till she fall to the floor as she felt blood drip down her side. Papyrus soon grab her arm as drugged her outside. She could feel his claws digging into her arm as she held her side. 

“Remember what I said or you won’t get your reward.” He remind her as Adin nodded to him. “Yes captain.” He healed her before she went into the maze again as she went in it was different. 

She walk around till she found some of the rookies in the maze. They were grinning as one throw a rock to her head. “Remember that the next time you throw a rock human.” One of the monster said as them start to get ready to fight. 

She stood there as some of the monsters attack her like before. She felt as one of her bones just snap in her legs and arms. She screamed in pain since she didn’t know where it hurt the most. 

She felt some of her blood dripping down her face as she lay on the ground. The other monsters outside the maze stood in awe since they never heard a human scream like that. Papyrus had no choice but to go in there and stop the monsters before they disobey him. As the other monster had gotten Adin’s Hp to 2 it was then Papyrus stop them 

Adin couldn’t move her arms as she could barely hear Papyrus getting angry. Adin started to black out as she heard something like a warning or an attack going on till she pass out. 

Adin woke a little as she could see some blur faces around her. Papyrus hover over as he heal her. She came in and out of concussion as she could see Papyrus still over her. She could hear a voice as if it was a doctor. 

“She’s need rest after that. Please don’t make her do anything maybe for a few days. I’m still s-s-surprise you heal her arm since it was broken.” Adin was dazed as she try to call out to Papyrus. 

“I’m sorry….captain…” She said till she black out again. 

Papyrus lead Alphys out as he thank her for help and ask if she seen anything about her sister. Alphys nodded a no whens he left as Papyrus went back inside as went to Adin’s side. He look down at her as thought about this. The next phase could start sooner than he expected. Adin soon woke up later as notice Papyrus rubbing her head. 

“I’m sorry captain….” She said as Papyrus hushed her. 

“Just rest human..” He said calming her as she soon fallen asleep as Papyrus just stay with her tonight. 

When Adin was fully healed she was sent back to work. Adin spend most of her day working in Papyrus’ office since it was the biggest mess out all of the rooms in the house. She did get punish when she wasn’t allow to touch something or get reward. 

Adin just gotten used to it know since she believe it was his way of caring for her. When she finally got over to something in the room she notice a case of something. 

Papyrus notice it as he took away before she touch it. “That’s something you shouldn’t touch human.” He put inside his desk as he locked inside as Adin just went back to work as she forgot all about till pull her over to him. 

He held her for a bit till he kissed her as she felt his claws dig into her side again. “Your reward for today.” He said as he let her go till one of the guards came in running in. 

“What is it?” He ask as one of the dog monster caught his breath for a moment. “We’ve spotted…your brother.” The dog guardsmen still trying to breath as it spoke. “But he got away.” He said as Papyrus slap his hands against the desk. Sans came out but not the her sister. What was he trying to do? 

“Make sure you have the area secured till you find him!” He told the dog guardsmen as he left. Papyrus remember what Adin said about her sister. But what would she and Sans be up to? He look over at Adin who was dusting off some of things as he grin a bit. 

“Human. Come here for a moment.” Adin stop what she was doing and come over. He smirk a bit as her face went red just by being near him. “I think your sister is up to something.” He said till Adin look confused by this. 

“See, awhile ago I have talk with King Asgore about you. He said he’ll let you and your sister live, but your sister did something awful.” Adin start to look very confused as Papyrus was now getting her to trust him. 

“See, your sister has been working with a criminal.” Adin didn’t want to say anything but wonder why would her sister help a criminal? Papyrus hope this story would get her to go against her own sister and her sister’s soul was in their hand. “See, when a human falls down here, we keep as servant like you.” He said as Adin blush now he knew she was falling for him. 

She seem broken enough and this lie would get her to help them. “But monsters who don’t keep a human and helps them escape are criminals.” He said as Adin started to understand now since she didn’t know the laws and rules of the underground. 

Adin had turn white a bit as he got up as he pull her close to her. “And if you sister did care about you she would have come for you? I believe your sister will take you away from me.” 

Adin’s body shut down a bit as she heard that. Is that why he ask about her choices? “But, would go home to the surface?” 

He said pulling her face to his as she could stare into his lifeless eyes as her face went red when their lips touch again. “Or would you stay with your captain?” 

Adin’s mind went blank as her heart raced. The more the thought came up the more she wasn’t sure. Go home or stay? Papyrus soon throw her to the floor as he kneeld down to her. “It’s your choice.” He said 

Somewhere in the ruins Sans and Adora talked a bit till Sans heard that her sister was alive. “My sister is alive?” Adora smiled a bit as she hugged him. She was just pleased that her sister was alive. She thought for certain when she lost her little sister she would be dead. 

Sans sighed as she let her hug him. It was nice since he remember a certain someone who used to hug him a lot. It was good feeling but he hope he can get these two out. 

“Adora..don’t leave here till we come up with a plan to get your sister.” He said as Adora nodded a bit. She need a little time alone, Sans headed back home as Adora smiled as she started to hum to herself. It was then she heard a voice. 

“Howdy, you’re Adora right?” 

Adora look down to see a flower as it smiled at her. “I’m Flowey, Flower the Flower. I have a message from your sister.”


	10. Chapter 10

Adin’s mind was filled with confusion and even more questions. Her sister broke a law here? Did she really do something like that? Adora wouldn’t do anything like? But she remember how her sister did do something that her mind was set and she went along with it. 

Adin and Adora did everything, but they had time their differences when it came to things. Adin wanted Adora to leave, but knowing her sister she would set on getting her home. Adin just look at her flowers as she took one into her hand. She smiled since she wanted to stay. She really did. 

“Hold on? How do I know can trust you?” Adora look at Flowey who just sat there smiling at her. Adora wasn’t the type to trust people so easily but when Sans found her outside of the ruins half dead. S 

he did wonder how she survived a fall like that. She fall off a cliff and yet lived. She didn’t question how but she thought she was lucky. Her HP was at 10 till she try to climb out of the ravine, she was thankful for taking so many hiking and climbing classes and trips from camping so much with her sister. 

She climbed out till she got till she heard some monsters coming as she ran. She ran till she got to the ruins. She set off a trap as her foot was bleeding. It was odd because it didn’t leave a trail for the other monsters. 

She bang on the door trying to open it till she pass out since HP was at 3 at the time. It was then she meet Sans. He help her till she was able to walk again along with Toriel who treated her like a mother also help her till she got better. It was sweet of them it was having a family. 

“Your sister is name Adin right?” Flowey ask to make sure that this was the right sibling as Adora look at him as she gave him a look of distrust. “She wants to you leave without her, but seem like you’re not the type to leave someone behind?” Flowey ask as he grin a bit. Adora just glare more at him. Adora wanted to pull him out of the ground to make sure he wasn’t lying to her or telling the truth. 

“Last time I saw your sister, she was limping better bad.” Flowey thought telling her some of the things that went for Adin. The fact she was burned, broken, beaten down, and bleeding all over the place seem like her sister would get a reaction from this. 

Adora just glared at him since she had meet most of the monsters that live in the ruins that were so kind to her. But something about this flower wasn’t right? 

Adora just got as she look down at it. “How do I know you’re not with someone?” She ask making sure that this flower wasn’t the one keeping her sister in this state. It was hard to tell who was kind and who wanted to kill them. The fact of the matter was getting Adin out safe and home alright. Flowey just grin as he laugh a bit. 

"You think I would work with someone just to hurt your sister?” He said as his grin grow more twisted as Adora back away from him. 

The advantages of being a flower had some ups and downs such like not be able to last long in Hotland or enter homes. But Flowey was able to see what went on in the training grounds seeing the girl in pain but he knew that Adora had no idea who she was serving. 

“Did that smiley trashbag tell you?” He ask as Adora look at him a bit. 

“Tell me what?” She ask if this was something Sans kept to himself there must have been a good reason for him to it. Flowey just laugh knowing she will march over to Sans and demanded him to explain. 

“Your sister is serving his brother who happens to be the captain of the royal guards.” Adora went white when she heard that. His brother? She look at Flowey as she held the frying pan as she start to cry. Flowey look at her with his smug look till Adora ask him if he can deliver a message to her. 

“I’m coming for her no matter what.” 

Flowey got the message as he enjoy being a messenger for the sister till something happens between them. He was still waiting to see what one will to do the other. “Oh, I have one advice for you.” Flowey said before he left Adora alone. “In this world it’s kill or be killed.” 

Adin woke up as always till she notice there was another vase of flowers. SHe heard faint whispers from them as they were singing or talking to each other. “..my human…” They repeated to say like the one before. She blush as soon she got to work. She worked hard as always till when she came into his office. She notice her fall asleep at his desk. Was he up all night? 

Adin never seen him asleep before. He look so calm to her, she stare at him as she went over to him as she wanted to do something, she didn’t know what she could do, all she did was lay her head against his lap. She really didn’t want to leave. She stay with him like this for an hour till he woke up as he felt a little weight on him as he look down to see Adin on his lap. 

He grin a bit. She was becoming loyal to him, he also felt a different sort of weight. He ignored it for the the time being as he back to work till she woke up. 

Adin woke up as she felt Papyrus’ claws brush against her face. “Sleep well?” He ask as Adin remain where she was. She didn’t want to move right now. “I’m sorry captain..I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

Papyrus didn’t mind but he did pull her up to her feet as he kisses her. “Don’t be, I believe you saw the echo flowers I left?” He asked as she told him yes. He smiled as he let her go a bit. 

It seem fun playing with a human like this. Their feelings were so easy to control, but he was going to enjoy what he had plan for tomorrow, it would be best not to tell her just yet but let her find out. 

Hotland was going to be fun tomorrow for a little while. When the day came Papyrus and Adin came into the labs to see Alphys working on something as she saw them. She notice Adin had a bruise on her face but she was red when she was next to Papyrus. 

Alphys wonder about the humans above them, but the way she saw Adin, she look like she was going to break apart down here but she didn’t want to do this to the poor human. 

“A-are you sure y-you want to do this?” Alphys said scared if she would mess up on this and feel like a traitor to everyone. 

Papyrus look down at her. Adin was taken to another room as Alphys lead the way. It look like some kind of gym to Adin as Alphys start to explain something to her. “No one is going to hurt you.” She said she felt bad for her as she left the room. 

Adin heard some machines go off as they start to shoot at her. She felt as if these were bullets as they hit her. She tried to avoid them by dodging till she heard Papyrus’ voice. 

“We need to understand human’s physical abilities.” He said as Adin got up but her legs start to give in to the pain a bit. She stood unaware that Alphys was mentoring her heart rate. 

Since humans were different in physical forms it was a good chance to learn about them. But the way Adin was in, she didn’t want to mess with her. She was dealing with all this pain and she was still breathing. 

She didn’t like the idea of experimenting on a living human it felt worst than on those who fallen. Adin start to run as bullets started to shoot at her again. This last a few hours till Adin was out of breath. 

Her legs were bleeding as there was she felt like throwing up. She heard Papyrus come in as he soon gave her a small kiss. 

“Rest for a bit till we return home.” He said as Adin rest for a bit while went to Alphys as she look at her notes. Every human that Alphys had seen not from her mangas but when she look at the finally look at her notes. 

“Papyrus…what have you been doing with her?” She ask since she didn’t know anything about Papyrus’ plan with Adin. If she knew she might try to help her but he told little details about what was going and just lied. “Just to get her sister out of hiding.” He said. Alphys look at her notes that Adin never avoid the bullets, she just took them in. 

Most humans would try to avoid them but she didn’t. Papyrus soon and got Adin as she struggle to walk. Alphys could tell one thing for the way she look when she and Papyrus left till next time. 

When Adora came home to Toriel’s place she saw Sans playing with a human child that was with them. They saw as they ran to her hugging her. “Adora, you wanna play with me?” They asked as Adora just smile back saying no but next time. “I need to talk to Sans Frisk.” 

Frisk went inside as they went to help Toriel. Sans look at Adora as she sit next to him. If that flower was right about this, then there was a reason why Sans keep this to himself. “What is it?” He ask till Adora was ready to speak. “This captain…of the royal guard?..is he your brother?” 

Sans look down as he felt his whole body was turning into dust. He soon brought his eyes to her. “There’s a lot of reasons I didn’t want to tell you that…but if I did he would have killed you in just one hit.” 

Papyrus and Adin return home as Papyrus pull Adin over as he kissed her again. “Good job today human.” Adin went red as she smiled a bit in which was in forever for her. 

He look at Adin smiling at her when let go to do her work around the place. He knew if those physically test would get her to break more then maybe it was time to have a date with the human.


	11. Chapter 11

Adin work hard the last few months now, harder than normal. With the physically testing going on her body was twice in pain. Her HP went down faster but she didn’t mind. She would get her rewards from Papyrus but she had new bruises and injuries. When she had work she did them till they went to the lab. 

Adin did the same thing as before but there were a few things different to when it came to the physically her body would be on the floor half of the time but she still did them even if all the the air in her body was gone. 

She still keep going till she lost all strength. Adin pass out from exhaustion as her HP went to 7 but she still kept going. 

Alphys watched as she took notices but the way the human was always close to 1 HP. This reminded her of Undyne, never giving up, but now this human was on the floor bleeding because Papyrus asked her since he was captain of the royal guard, it was hard to see this human deal with the pain so much. 

She was a servant to Papyrus, but she could tell that Adin shouldn’t be treated like this. Adin seem so broken as Alphys couldn’t do anything. If she did this human would be at risk of losing her soul. Adin struggle to get up till she lean against the wall. She was at 4 as Papyrus told her she was done for today. Adin throw up a little till she came out of the room. 

“I have some things to do here, you can help the doctor out human.” Papyrus told her as Adin nodded a yes as there was a blush across her face. 

When he left Alphys took her hand and set her down somewhere so she can get the wounds healed. Adin’s thought remain remain on Papyrus. She couldn’t wait for her reward for today. Alphys could see that far away look as she shook Adin to reality. 

“P-please tell you’re not falling for him?” Alphys ask worried about her. Adin look down not wanting to answer her. 

Alphys just sighed as she told her there’s a few things she can do. It was no used talking to her as she gave her some work to do. Alphys look at the human, she didn’t seem dangerous. She just look broken. Adin worked on filling some of Alphys’ stuff. 

She was going through something till she found something in one of the flies. It was some pictures. She notice there was a few of them with Papyrus. He look different in them. He look so innocent than now. She notice there someone next to him. She sort of remember seeing him in the other photo he had. 

Adin stood there confused by this. His eyes were so full of life, happiness, and mercy. It was odd to him in a picture like this vs. the him she see all the time. She set it down as she got back to work. 

Papyrus look all over Hotland as he look at the main exit for the humans who fallen down. As he look at it, he felt a weight in his chest. He remember what he had as Adin. Stay down here or go back to the surface? It was odd, this feeling just felt different. It was something he felt before but it was just a different in some ways. 

He started to remember the other weight in his chest when his own brother attack him out of the blue. He just ignored this feeling more, he knew this was going to be risky but he hope these were not real what he was feeling. He had no time for this kind of feeling. He need to set up a trap for Sans and the human. 

Adin worked till Alphys told her she can stop. Adin just keep working as she had to make her stop as Alphys gave her a manga and some food. She needed a break as Alphys just sighed feeling like a mom all of a sudden. 

Adin didn’t speak to her as she eat the food she was given as she read the book. Adin look at the pictures as she notice how the characters were acting between each other. She look more of the pictures as she look like she forgotten how to read. 

She was scared to say anything but she could see how they were just by looking at them. Soon Adin just started to sing a little a bit. Alphys sort of over heard her when Adin stop. It was a pretty song but she just wanted to help as Adin started to sweep the place. 

Hours later Papyrus return to the lab to see Adin asleep on couch. “I told her t-to take a rest. I-i’m sorry.” Alphys said as Papyrus went over to Adin. He shook her a bit as Adin woke up apologizing over and over again. Papyrus just let go as he told her to come along. Alphys start to squeal a bit about that, it was cute to her but she still felt bad how she was hurt all the time. 

She wish she could do something to help but she out be claimed as a traitor as well. 

Papyrus still felt a weight in his chest as Adin looked up at him, clearly worried about him. He ignored it as he got home when he told Adin a few things she needed to get done. he gave her award. 

“You did fine job today at the lab today human.” He grinned since he had something planned for her later. Adin went to her normal work, she noticed something about his eyes this time. In that lifeless stare she was so used to, there was a hint of life in them. She blushed as she started her job. Papyrus took sometime in his office as he worked on a few things. 

He kept thinking to himself soon or later Sans will come out and that human will come to save her sister. He smiled, he wanted to see the face on his brother’s face when get his human just to help them. 

While Adin did the laundry for the guards, she still felt pain in her body. It didn’t seem to bother her like it use to. As she was getting lost in thought she felt the necklace being pulled again. She found herself at Papyrus’ feet as he look down at her. He was going to have some fun for a little bit. 

“So human, have your dancing skills improved since our last dance?” He ask stepping on her as her HP went to 17. Adin was pulled up as Papyrus smiled at her. He brought her face to his when he kissed her. Playing with a human like this seem more fun everyday, and it was entertaining everyday. He start to move with Adin as they started to dance. 

He love doing this with her, just seeing how she react was very amusing. Adin’s face went red as always as there was a small smile on her face appeared. It was like the whole world stood still just for a moment. Adin just stare at her captain throughout their dance till was finish. Papyrus let her go as he grin at her. 

“Still need some improving human, but I’m also waiting to hear your answer about my question.” He said leaving her alone as Adin went back to work. 

Adin start to hang some of the guards’ cloths outside since she couldn’t get them all in the dryer that she had to work with. Flowey pop out of the ground to see Adin busy as she hang the guards’ cloths to dry. He notice she had new bruises on her legs and arms. There was few scratches here and there on her body but he just smiled at he look at Adin. 

“Boy, he sure loves beating you up huh?” Adin look to see the flower as she went on with her work as Flowey just smiled trying to get her attention. 

Papyrus really did have her on a leash, but he notice how she blushed when the thought of Papyrus was brought up to her. He seem to like being the messenger for the two sister right now and he wonder what will happen between them. “I have reply from your sister.” He said as Adin stop for a moment as she folded the clothes into the basket. 

“She’s going to come and get you no matter what.” He repeated as Adin stare him. 

He notice there was bit of angry in her. Flowey was starting to get the picture who was what in this sibling path. Adora the headstrong sister willing to do anything and Adin the naive servant girl who was falling in love with her abuser. 

“Anything you want to say to your sister? She is worried about you?” Flowey ask seeing where this will go. Adin said nothing to him as just work hard as her mind seem to be on something else. Flowey grin as he waited to hear what she would say, she said nothing for little while till she said something. 

“Just tell her go without me..” She said as Flowey gave a somewhat smile to her. He look at her seeing that blush again. He wonder if he should tell Adora or not, but where would the fun be in that? 

“So what is it like living as servant?” He ask as Adin said nothing still. There was a smile of her face as that was her answer. It was then Papyrus called her as Adin stop everything as she brought the basket inside. Flowey just smiled as he disappeared into the ground. 

Adin gave one of the baskets to the guard dogs as they thanked Papyrus. Adin never got a thank you or anything, she didn’t seem to mind that. She went back to work till Papyrus pulled her over to his side. “Who were you talking to outside?” He ask as Adin went white. 

Did he know that she was giving massage to her sister behind his back? He squeezed her arm a bit till his claws digging into her arm as her blood run down her arm. 

“You’re not lying are you human?” He ask as Adin shook her head no. He could tell she was hiding something. He started to twist her arm a bit as Adin grind her teeth till he pull her face to look at him. “If you’re lying you don’t get your rewards.” He told her as Adin told him she wasn’t lying. She did remember that, but she also wanted to make sure her sister left the underground without her. But she remember he told her, her own sister would be helping a criminal. What if she was helping in some ways? 

It was best to keep this to herself for right now. Papyrus let go of her telling what he want her to do for the time being as they went to their jobs. 

Adora and Sans were at the table as Frisk was helping Toriel in the kitchen. Sans was trying to figure out a way to get both sisters out safely, with that he was also trying to figure out away to help Frisk when they were ready to leave. 

He try to figure out so many times how he can avoid fighting his brother. Adora was trying to figure out how she could get to her sister. Sans wonder if Undyne would be willing to help them, if Papyrus was really keeping this human as a servant then there has to be a moment when Papyrus wasn’t watching her. 

He wonder if there was a chance if they could use the same mist again? “Ganz?” Adora started to call him Ganz as nickname when she first meet him. It seem to have stuck with him as she would call him Ganz Sans for fun. 

But he wonder if she had an idea or something to get her sister back. “There’s gotta be another way too..for you to get out of here right?” She ask. Sans look down since he know there was only way to break the barrier was using seven souls to break it. 

When he thought about the last two humans who fall down there were killed. He felt if let these two go on their own they would be killed in front of him. But the fact Papyrus was leaving one live and the other to get them it was something he would to help his brother? 

He would rather stay in the underground then let all the monsters free. No one should face how powerful his brother is nor what he did to cause Papyrus the way he is. He would be watching humans be slaughtered in front of him. No one should see that. “Nah, it’s okay, if I can help you and your sister, I’m good.” He said to her smiling at her 

Adora just smiled as Toriel and Frisk came out with some fresh pie for them. Adora smile at them thinking back when her and Adin were always helping each other in the kitchen. She was glad to meet Toriel, Sans, and Frisk and all the monsters who were sweet in the ruins. But she wonder sometime if her sister was getting the same but she heard that she was just servant. But she also thought of something that she was worried about her sister more when Sans notice the look on her face. 

“You know…you never told me why you and your sister came here?” He ask as Adora look down at her piece o pie as Toriel notice the same look as well. Frisk place a hand on Adora’s lap at the table as they smiled at her. Letting her know they will understand and see her happy again filled they with determination. 

“Okay..my sister and I were looking for the kids who disappeared around the mountain. Their names were Luke and Jean, they were about the same age as you Frisk.” 

Adora told them as Toriel’s face became saddened. She knew those two boys and she was sad that Adora did as well “They live in my neighborhood, Jean would carry around this frying pan around, you could tell he love cooking and Luke..he was street cowboy.” She laugh a bit “He would fight anyone just to get the trouble over.” 

She giggled as Sans and Toriel learn a little bit about the boys. “One day, they disappeared and so..everyone looked for them. We looked all over till me and Adin came here to look for them.” 

Adora notice the sad looks both Sans and Toriel were giving off, she wonder if they seem they but she got this feeling as if something happen to them that made it fault like it was their fault. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bring down the mood when Toriel made pie for all us.” She said smiling at Frisk as they smiled back. Sans just somewhere smiled as Toriel start to give everyone a piece of pie. Adora smiled as she wish she could have her sister here. She would love these three to death. 

Adin finish as she came into Papyrus’ office. She notice he was at the fireplace that she never seen him used till now. She notice that there some of the dogs would have came over and seem to be asleep against him as he read. 

Adin blush when saw this, till Papyrus used his magic to drug her over to him. He set his book to the side as he held her tightly. Adin just didn’t move as she let him hold her. Papyrus secretly smiled as he notice there was a smile on her face. Now the next phase would start and this human was all his.


	12. Chapter 12

Papyrus was planning on something as he wrote a few things down. He looked over at Adin as she clean the fireplace. She was covered in cinder and ash for a little as she coughed a bit due to all the ash that was getting into her lungs. Papyrus then pull her over to him as he held her in his lap. Adin turn bright red as he pull her face over to kiss her. 

“I hope you work hard today, because your rewarded is going be really special tonight.” Papyrus said as he let her go. He smiled as Adin worked harder now. He smirked watching her worked till they needed to go out for some updates of the underground. 

Adin carried papers all the way to Hotland and Snowdin. Most of the monsters notice that Adin was more of Papyrus’ dog each day when they saw her. Some seem not to fear her since Papyrus had her on leash. No one knew how he did it, but he got the human to be more obedient. 

Adin just blush whenever Papyrus touch her, even when he hurt her she remember it was his way of caring about her. 

Adin worked hard if the jobs that weren’t her own. Papyrus had to visit a certain robot for his next phase with her as they headed back to Hotland. Mettaton was in the middle of his shows as they waited in the MTT hotel. 

Adin did some of the jobs in the hotel as Mettaton came and saw Papyrus standing by. “Oh Papy dear, what can I do for you?” He ask as Papyrus just ignored his charm he gave off. 

The fact that this robot did what he asked on the show it was time for him to make his next move. “Can you make a private room for me?” He ask as Mettaton look at him confused till he started to make a squeal about something. “Oh really, how’s the lucky monster?” He ask as Papyrus glared at him. 

“It’s for my plan with the human.” He told him till Mettaton look confused by this. He look over at the human as she was taking over Brugerpants’ job till looking back at the skeleton. 

“I’m sorry, your servant?” He ask to make sure he got the idea right. Papyrus gave him a glare as he stare at Adin who was still working as some of the hot grease hit her. 

“It’s part of getting her to help me get her sister.” Papyrus said as Mettaton just stood there dumbfounded by this. What was getting him a private room about? 

“Well I have one free, but please tell you’re not going to do..what I think you’re planning?” Papyrus gave Mettaton a death glare as his magic show up in his hand. 

“Why would I go so low as that?” He said as Mettaton could feel himself leaving his body. Mettaton left as he got things ready for him. Papyrus felt that same weight. He ignored it again as Adin finished up what she was doing. “Let go human, you have some of those physically today.” 

Adin reply a yes captain while the left the hotel. Some of the monster start to throw a few things at Adin as they arrived at the labs. It was the same thing with a few different. 

Alphys wanted to say something to Papyrus about his treatment of her but she was scared to say anything. She kept it to herself as Adin was almost out of breath again hours later. 

Her arms bleeding while her side was bleeding as well. Her legs gave out a bit as there just a few scratches on them. But she had a hard time, struggling to stand up. Adin was just breathing heavily as her HP was at 4. She felt a warm pleasant feeling against her arm when she looked up to see Papyrus next to her. 

“Just rest human, I’ll give your reward in a little while.” He said as carried out and set her on one of the beds. Alphys looked at her notes as she noticed something off. She noticed her soul was acting oddly today as she wonder if had something to do with Papyrus? 

Adin’s soul was cracked a bit, it wasn’t if she was dying. It seem more like it was falling apart in some ways. “U-um Papyrus? Can I ask w-what you been doing to the h-human?” She ask as Papyrus just look at her. 

Why was she asking something like this? He wasn’t killing her if she was worried about that. “Her soul seems different from the last time. I-it just…I don’t know how it will effect her?” 

Papyrus look at her as he gave her his lifeless stare at her. Alphys just said nothing more, she was more worried how this would affect Adin’s mental state. 

When Adin awoke hours later she noticed she was alone for a bit till she heard something. It sounded off, it wasn’t like the other monsters’ noises she heard. It almost sounded like a dog, but it wasn’t. It came close to her as Adin was still waking up unknown of the monster near her. It sniff her when she heard Alphys saying something to it. 

“N-n-no you need to stay back in there.” She said when Adin awoke confused at the doctor while she came out of a room closing a door behind her. “I-i-i’m sorry I didn’t m-mean to wake you.” She said 

Adin looked dazed when she woke up, her body felt sore as she try to stand. Her whole body felt drained as Alphys gave her some water. “C-c-c-can you tell me what has Papyrus has been doing with you?” She asked while Adin drank the water. 

Adin didn’t know how to answer that, all she knew was that Papyrus was treating her well and she smiled at the thought as she felt her heart beat a bit. 

“I know I shouldn’t do this…but…the way he’s treating you…” Alphys could tell at this point that Adin wasn’t going to listen to her. She seem more like what Papyrus made her into. A servant and that she was falling in love. Alphys didn’t know what to do? She felt so bad for her till Mettaton came into the room as he look excited it. 

“So human, I think you should get out of those servant cloths for tonight and make you a princess darling!~” Mettaton pulled her to the side as Alphys look confused what just happen. But Alphys did worried if there was something going on than what she saw? 

Mettaton took Adin to a dressing room as he start to pull out dresses out. Adin stood where she was since her last encounter with him was more like to show how humans were weak and easy to hurt. 

Mettaton start to dress her up from dress to dress till he found the right one for her. He picked out one of the dresses that was a light green that seem it would fit her. Mettaton told her to go change into it as she did, he gave her some shoes to go with it it. 

Her servant cloths were set aside for the time being as she look at herself in the mirror. It was sleeveless but the the straps hit her shoulders a little as she hang like a princess dress. 

She was then given fingerless gloves too not the ones she had worn for a while and scarf like warp that was the same color as her scarf. Adin look at herself again as she notice she look different. She look beautiful, she almost look like a princess. Was this a dream? 

Mettaton look at her as he smiled at her. “My, don’t you look lovely darling.” He said to her since Adin herself couldn’t believe it was her for a moment. He took her hand as he lead her to the MTT hotel since there were no monsters in the lobby at the moment. 

They took the elevator in the hotel as Mettaton press a button to the floor they were heading. Adin wasn’t sure what was going on? She wonder if this was the special reward Papyrus was talking about? When they reach their stop Mettaton lead Adin to one of the rooms that on the floor ashe open one of the doors to it. “Enjoy yourself darling.” He said to her while she walk into the room. 

It was almost like a ballroom or some form dance room. There were mirrors while a form of fairy lights glow like a midnight sky. 

Adin look around till she notice Papyrus dress all nice from his royal guard uniform. He almost look like a prince to her. Adin blush as Papyrus came to her as he bow as he took her hand kissing it. 

“This is your special reward.” He told her as Adin place her other hand against her chest feeling her heart beating so fast that all the blood inside of her couldn’t hold it. Soon some music played as Papyrus stood up taking her hand into his. 

“May I have this dance my human?” He ask as Adin just smiled as reply to him “Yes my captain..” She said till they started to move to the music. 

Adin felt the whole world just stop. Papyrus was more handsome this time than their last dance. Her heart races as they dance, she really wanted to stay. As they dance Papyrus smiled at her as she blush. It was nice, she like forgotten about everything that was going on. 

Papyrus smiled as he could tell he had her in his grips but that weight seem more heavier now but ignored it till this evening was over. It was then when they stop dancing when a few monsters came in setting up a table with food and drinks. 

Papyrus lead her to it as he help her with her set till he came to sit in his. “Enjoying yourself?” He asked smiling at her as their drinks were being poured into their glasses. Adin smiled as she said a yes. Papyrus smiled as he asked her the same question. 

“Will stay with me?” He ask as Adin blush feeling that her old self vanish. All fear was gone as her feelings just let out as she place her hands against her chest. “Yes my captain. I want to stay with you.” She said as Papyrus smile as he finally got her. 

In the ruins Adora was talking to some of the monsters that live there till she notice Flowey pop out of the ground. He smiled as Adora gave him a look as he had another message from her sister. Flowey just grin as he could tell that she wasn’t in the mood to hear from him but he just deliver the message. 

“She really wants you to go without her.” He said as Adora just walk pass him as she headed back Toirel’s place. Flowey just grin as he just add something to see how Adora would react. 

“You know…I think your little sister is in love with that child murderer.” He added as Adora stop as she heard that. She look at Flowey with a fearful look on her face. 

She notice that Flowey grin as he stare at the oldest sister. “I told you before..it’s kill or be killed in this world.” He said “But in your sister’s case it’s more like being a servant.” Adora gave him a look as she keeled down to his level. 

“Tell me what’s going with my sister?” She ask as Flowey just grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

Adin was asleep after a lovely evening with Papyrus. She was a little drunk when they returned home, she had no idea that Mettaton had changed her back into her servant cloths. She was drunk as she woke with another massive headache. She stared at the ceiling, she just relived the evening over and over again. 

She smiled when she heard Papyrus had called for her as she went to work. Papyrus went through a thing he gotten a message from Alphys, he smiled as he called Adin over as he pull her into a kiss. 

“I’ll make sure you won’t leave me at all.” He said to her as Adin smiled nuzzling him. He felt that weight again in his chest, it was much heavier all of a sudden than last time. But he ignored it as they headed out to Snowdin. 

Adora sat next to the fireplace as she waited for Sans to come back. She sighed when Toriel came back after getting Frisk ready for bed. She could tell that Adora was upset about something and she knew what it was since she know there were three humans down here. Being a mother she could tell when something was wrong with Adora. 

“My child? Are You alright?”” She ask when Adora look up at her. Her eyes were red from crying. She look upset when Toirel sat next to her. 

“Are you worried about your sister?” Toriel asked notice that Adora look away from her. She was right she was worried about Adin. Adora seem to be crying for a few hours. “It’s okay my child, if you must leave for your sister’s sake, I will understand.” She said as Adora smiled at her. 

She hugged her tightly when Sans came into the room. He smiled as he notice there were scars on Adora’s legs. He knew for a fact that he and Toriel didn’t do anything nor have the other monsters. Why were there scars on her legs?Was there more to Adin and Adora then what she’s been telling them. 

Maybe there was more to Adora’s reason to come here than what she said about looking for those missing kids. Sans walk over as he look at Adora. 

“Sans? What is it?” Adora asked as Sans was looking at the scars as Adora figure it out. “Oh…those.” Toirel look a little confused as she notice them as well. How hard was it not to see them till now or after all this time. “I don’t like talking about them…” She said as Sans now understand why she was so worries about her sister. 

“You were abused?” Sans ask as Adora look down at the floor. SHe wonder if they wanted to hear her story about this. It wasn’t something she didn’t like talking about it. “It’s best you do, I bet if you don’t you’ll feel a lot better after saying something.” Sans told her as Adora look at him as she smiled. He was right about that, if she talk about it maybe she would feel better now. 

“When I was younger, our mom abused me when Adin was a baby. She blame me because of our dad leaving us. She used to take a knife or something and punish me that way or sometime hit me till I had black eye or my nose would bleed.” Adora sat down on the ground for a moment. 

“I got beat up by her the most since Adin was still little, but when our dad found about the abuse he took me and my sister away from her. He notice how my leg was bleeding, rushed me to the nearest hospital and also make sure my sister was okay as well. Adin had some bruises but nothing life threatening and I had deeps cuts and burns. When I got out, I promise myself I will never go through that again and I also promised myself as well that I would make sure Adin would never experiences something like that because she’s just sweet and innocent.” She said as Sans look down at the floor himself. 

Papyrus was the same way too till he attack him without realizing it was him. The girls were abused at a young age and somehow they were okay. 

“My dad moved us here to get away from our mom, but there’s accident and since we had no other family to go to, I put myself to help me and my sister to make sure our lives were better. But sometimes we needed to escape all the bad things, so we made a secret place for us, we go there if one of us is sad or scared. It was the best I could think of..and…well..” 

Adora said no more as sans understand how she felt in an older sibling respect. Sans did everything in his power to make sure Papyrus never went through the things their father put him through. 

“So…there was an reward from one of the families of the missing kids and I thought if me and Adin find them, we could start all over. But…at this point…I think we were just doomed to have bad luck.” She said as Sans hugged her tightly like he use to do for Papyrus. 

It just seem like Adora had it rough because she felt like she needed to be a mom to her sister. No wonder why she was so worried about her sister. But sometimes there’s a catch with those who are abused for a long time, they either get killed by they or something worst. 

Adora didn’t seem she would be abused but since none of them had any idea what Papyrus was doing to Adin it seem more like it was time to get the two out. Toriel hugged Adora as she told her it was alright. Sans sighed as he finally made a hard choice. 

“Let go kid, I have friend you should meet.” He said as Adora look at him. Toriel went over to Sans placing her hand against him. 

“Please be careful.” She told him as Sans smiled a bit at her letting her know he’ll come back. Adora wanted to say goodbye to Frisk but she felt a small note for them. 

If this work, there might be a chance that she would see Frisk again. Sans lead Adora to the door that lead out of the ruins. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He ask as Adora was filled with determination to get her sister out of this place. 

Sans open the ruins’ door as the two step out into the cold air that was Snowdin Forest. It was a little bit foggy as there was another figure standing there. It was Undyne as she had one of her spears ready. Adora look at her till she look back at Sans. 

“This is one of the humans?” Undyne ask looking at Adora who happen to carry a frying pan with her. Sans smiled as he introduce the two before they started to make a plan. 

“Adora meet Undyne. Undyne meet Adora.” Sans said to the girls as each of them started to shake hands. Undyne lead them somewhere safe and talk about a plan. 

Adora had no fighting experiences as she follow them to where Undyne had been living for awhile now. It wasn’t like where she stay with Toriel, Undyne seem to made a campsite for herself in the forest. All three of them sat in the snow as there was a bit of a fire going. 

“Alright, so how are we going to get you and your sister out?” Undyne ask as Sans look at Adora as he thought of something. Undyne was the only one who had seen Adin. Sans asked if Papyrus had done anything to her if she could remember. 

Undyne remember the necklace that was around her neck when Papyrus put it back on her. “Well there’s this necklace she wore…I think it’s like some kind of collar.” Undyne said as Sans was thinking of something. If it was a collar, it would be a change he could take it off then there’s some way the two could run and hide till he found them. 

Sans and Undyne heard dogs howling as Adora look scared. She never heard anything like that. It was then their planning was interrupted when they heard this. Undyne put out the fire as they ran somewhere. Adora wonder what was going to happen if they didn’t have a plan in time. “Delts.” Sans said as he grab both girls and teleport somewhere. Adora felt her whole body tense up but the why this felt it was like warm air moving as her whole body was like data on a computer moving for place to another. 

Adora notice as they were somewhere different, Sans look worn out since he was use to doing this with himself, but two or more people it was draining on him. 

Adora learn from her stay with Sans, magic seem to have different effects on monsters, different attack styles as well. Adora notice something as if they were hiding behind a rock. 

They could hear voices as they hided. It was some of the delts as they were talking about something. “You think the captain’s plan is going to work?” one of them ask the other 

“Getting that human just to fall for him, she gets beat up everyday and yet she smiles like there’s no tomorrow.” Adora heard this as her hands started to turn into fist. The flower was right after all. 

Her sister was being abused and her own sister had no idea about it. She was a servant and now she was falling in love with him. She couldn’t believe it as they heard over them. “We’ll see if that human will help us at all?” one said 

“If not, we got another human soul to break the barrier.” Sans and Adora look scared as they worried for Adin’s sake. 

Unknown to them Papyrus came to Snowdin town as he talk with those who are stationed here as Adin stood next to him as she had a few bruises on her. Papyrus order the other guards as they got into their positions. 

Papyrus pull Adin over as he look at her till he felt the weight gotten heavier now. It was hard to explain but it was also something he wanted to forget but it was different. “Time to see your sister again.”


	14. Chapter 14

Adora, Undyne and Sans sneaked into Snowdin making sure none of the guards saw them. Adora was looking to see if her sister was around. Adora noticed that her sister was here as she was carrying stuff around as she follow Papyrus. ‘That’s your brother?” Adora ask in a whisper. 

Sans nodded as they went hiding behind the trees of the town. Undyne noticed that Adin seemed to be smiling, she had this dazed look to on her face. It was hard to explain but something about it seem uneasy for her. “What should I do? Distract him while one of go get her?” Undyne ask as Sans was trying to figure this out very carefully. 

But they don’t know how to get to her. Adora just panic a bit as she an idea but it might be risky. “They want me…not you guys.” She said to them as Sans look at her worried that she would meet the same fate as the others before her. Sans soon got an idea as he told Undyne and Adora about their plan. 

Adin finished up some of her work as Papyrus pulled her to his side, his claws digging into her skin as always. Papyrus heard some of the monsters shout a bit when they saw someone coming, it turned out to be Adora. 

Adin looked over, her eyes widened when her sister came into view. Adora didn’t look any different and she was happy to see her alive. Adora looked at her sister seeing blood running down her arm while she was bruised up as well. “Well, welcome to Snowdin human. I see you’ve come for your sister here?” He ask as Adora glared at him. 

Seeing her sister like this made her determination stronger as she look at Adin. Adora started to tell Adin it’s going to be alright. Adin look scared when she back away a bit. 

“What have you done to my sister…?!” Adora yelled at him as Papyrus stood smiling at her as if he was going to do the same thing to her. It was then a spear appeared, it hit the necklace around Adin’s neck as Adora ran to her. 

Adin’s HP didn’t go down while Papyrus looked over to where the spear was thrown as he saw Undyne coming out of the blue. Adora had an opening as she grab her sister’s hand running off with her while Undyne fought with Papyrus keeping him for noticing the two sister running off. Undyne was lucky that she was able to distracted Papyrus as the sister ran off. 

Papyrus blocked her attacks, he noticed that Adin was gone and the necklace was off of her. Undyne keep up her attack that there was no chance for Papyrus to catch up with them. It was then when Papyrus finally managed to hit her with a bone attack. The other guards didn’t come and get her as Papyrus looked down at her. 

“So, helping another human escape?” Papyrus said as Undyne stood up while he smirk at her. It seem unsettling to her when Papyrus summon one of his blasters as he aim it at her. 

This was familiar while she avoid the blast from it. When it ended she notice Papyrus was gone as feared the worst as she headed towards where Sans and the sisters would be. 

Adora and Adin ran as they were somewhere in Waterfall as they hide somewhere for a bit. Adora and Adin hugged each other as they both cried out of joy knowing each of them were alive. 

“I thought I never see you again!” Adora said as Adin hugged her tightly as tears ran down her face. “You’re alive!” Adin said while her body hurt from everything just hugging her sister. Both of them fall to the ground hugging each other as one cried as the other cried. Adora let go of her sister when she told her something. 

“We’re waiting on a friend. I think you’ll like him.” She said as Adin look at her she felt a weight in her chest. Her mind felt more confused now. Adora look at her as saw all the pain her sister went through, she understood pain as her sister arm was bleeding still. Adora took the bandages that was around her sister’s arm as she wrap it all around it. 

“How did you live with that monster?” Adora ask as they wanted catching their breath. Adin look down at the ground as the water made a soft sound as Adin’s mind just wonder as she could hear Papyrus’ voice in her mind. 

Adora look at her as she placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “If you don’t want to talk about it…we can talk about it when we get home.” She said as Adora hugged her. 

Adin just hugged her back when they saw someone coming as Adora was happy to see. “Hey Ganz Sans.” Adora said while Sans smiled at her when he look over to see Adin who was all beat up, bruised, and bleeding. 

He was amazed that Papyrus let her live. He couldn’t believe that she was alive still. Sans bend down to look at her as Adora hold her sister’s hand. Adin look at him as she had seen him before. She remember the picture that was in the trashcan before Papyrus destroy it. This was his brother? His brother a criminal, traitor, and now he was helping them. 

Adin’s mind went blank as she stare at him while Sans look at her confused. “What’s the matter? Never seen skeleton before?” He ask since she was a servant to Papyrus for a while. Sans just gave both girls some monster candy to each of them. He told them they may need it later. Adora hold to them as Adin look down at the ground. 

Sans sigh as he asked her about his brother. Adin said nothing as he figure this was something that most humans don’t say anything when they were treated the way that his brother treated her. 

“She reminds me of Papyrus a little before all this.” Sans said as Adora look up at him confused. Adin just remain staring at the ground while Adora and Sans talk a bit. “She just seem to have that same innocent.” He said as Adin couldn’t believe that. 

She didn’t know what say or think. Adin look at the ground never looking at her sister and Sans. 

“Come on, you two can catch up while we head to Hotland.” He said as both sisters start telling them what had happen to them. Adin’s story was just pain but she never said about her feelings. Adora talked about her time in the ruins with Sans till she brought up Frisk. She told her about them how clumsy they were, but they were so sweet. 

Adin listen as she was surprised to hear about another human who was down here. She always thought it was just them but after hearing this her chest felt much heavier than before. 

Sans notice how the sisters acted to each other as they secretly made their way to Hotland. It was almost like how he and Papyrus were. But it was different for them as Sans thought about if Adin was alright. 

As made their way to Hotland Sans told them to stay where they were as he went to see if the area was clear. He didn’t want to them to meet the same fate, he remember what happen when he help Jean to escape till Mettaton attack him as he stood there helpless and just watch. 

The sister talk a bit as Adin hold her sister’s hand tightly. Sans keep looking all over till a few royal guards appeared before him as Sans got into a deference stains. The sister watch as Sans fought off the guards. Adora was told not to fight but she wanted to help till adin hold her sister’s hand. 

“Sis, there’s another way to get away.” She said “Your friend can meet us there.” Adora look at her and smiled. She must have been all over the underground and there’s was a change that she could have seen some kind of escape routes to get away. 

“Lead the way.” Adora said as Adin lead the way holding her sister’s hand. 

Sans was busy fighting off the guards till they ran off. Why did they run off like that and not have capture him and took him to his brother? He could see out of the corner of his eye as they sister were running off somewhere. Sans just follow them as he wonder where they were going. 

Sans saw Undyne coming as she catch her breath. They didn’t capture her either? She notice the sisters were running somewhere as look at Sans as they follow them. 

“Where are they going?” Undyne ask as Sans start to sense something wasn’t right. They weren’t capture till he ask if his brother was following her. 

Undyne said he left all of a sudden. Sans felt his soul tighten in a panic. Something just didn’t feel right. It didn’t seem to make sense right now as they follow the sisters. 

Adora and Adin ran till they finally stop as the catch their breath. “Adin..there’s something you should know about that..Papyrus guy.” She said as Adin look at her confused when Undyne and Sans caught up with them. 

Undyne and Sans could sense something was off. The sister look at them as they stood there holding their hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Adora ask as Sans look around. It was then they were surrendered by deltas. Sans and Undyne got their attacks ready as they soon heard a clap coming from the group. 

It was then Papyrus clapping his hands together as he just chuckled a bit. Adora hold her sister close to her as Papyrus just laugh. 

“It’s so nice to see you again brother.” Papyrus said as he glared at him. Sans look back as he felt panic ran through his body. Undyne growl a bit as she step in front of the sisters. It wasn’t Sans’ idea of a family reunion but it was two in one. Adin and Adora and him and Papyrus. 

Papyrus just grin as he look at the four of them. He was really pleased about this. “Now I’ll be taking the human now.” He said as Adora glared at him holding her sister close to her. 

It was then Adora felt something sharp in her side. Adora’s HP went down to 15. No one made an attack on her, Sans notice a bit of blood dripping from Adora’s side as knife fall to the ground as Adin run from her as she ran into Papyrus’ arm. Sans was confused when he went to Adora’s side as she look up her to her sister. 

“Adin what are you doing!?” She yelled as Adin said nothing to her. Adora look at her sister as she yelled at her. “Adin what’s gotten into you?!” Adin look at her as her eyes seem to have nothing left in them. 

When Adin look up at Papyrus her eyes seem to have gone to la la land. Adora look a bit as she notice her sister was in love with him. Sans look at them as Papyrus kissed her forehead. 

“Well done human.” he said to her as Adin smiled. 

Sans glared at Papyrus as he stood up glaring more at his brother. “What did you do to her?” He ask as papyrus just smirk at him. 

“She is my servant.” Papyrus said as he held Adin close to him. “She’ll do anything for me.”


	15. Chapter 15

Adora just held the wound as she looked at her sister. ‘Why?’ She keep thinking. ‘Why?’ Adora could feel tears running down her face. Adin was helping him? Him of all things. Adora hold the wound as some of her blood drip down her side. 

“Why!?” She yelled at her sister. Adin look down till look at her sister. “I love him..” She said as Adora try to stand up keeping herself calm. Adin just stare at her as Papyrus pushed her behind him. He had enough about the siblings fighting as he sent a bone attack at Adora. 

Sans block it as Undyne dealt with the other guards while they both tried to protect Adora. Adora took the monster candy to recover her HP as she stood up. 

Sans glared at Papyrus while Papyrus was getting ready for an attack. When the brothers started to fight, Adora went running as she grabbed her sister taking her away from the fight till Adin pushed her away make sure she stay. “Adin..Why?!” Adora yelled again at her as Adin just stare at her as her heart was beating hard against her chest. 

“I told you..I love him.” Adora slapped her across the face as the fighting was going on. 

Adora grabbed her hands to make sure she didn’t try anything or get any weapons to attack her. She looked at her in the eyes as she scream at her. 

“Why would you love someone who hurts you!?” Adora said looking at her seeing all the bruises and injuries she had. 

Her sister had no idea what she’s been through and her mind just seemed to break for a little while or just filled with ideas that she believed that were good but weren’t. Adora just couldn’t believe this. “Adin, do you have an idea what he’s done?” She ask hoping to bring some sense back to her sister. 

“He killed children! He killed Luke and Jean!” Adora yelled at her as Adin just stare at her struggling against her sister till she got free. Adin just look away from her as she said nothing to her until her hands start to turn into fits as she punch her sister in the face. Adora’s nose started to bleed as she looked at her sister. “I don’t want to leave!” She said as Adin start to walk away from till Adora grab her. 

“Do you even care what he’s done? He killed Luke and Jean. kids we knew.” Adora try to reason with her while trying to get her sister’s sense back. She couldn’t stay with him. She had no idea what was going on. 

Adin have been through pain and she believed she was in love with a monster who murdered children. Adora grab her one last time away from the battle. Was her sister so brainwashed by him she couldn’t get her to see reason. 

But the way he treated her wasn’t love, she knew for a fact he didn’t even cared for her. Adora just look at her till she show the scars on her leg to Adin. “Did you think our mom loved us when she did this to me?” Adin look at the scars but it wasn’t like how Papyrus treated her. 

Adin look at her again as struggle again against her sister. Adora hold on to her to make sure she didn’t get caught up in the fighting. Adin got free pushing her away from her as Adora fall back looking at her sister. 

“I want to stay with my captain.” Adin said till Adora stop her as she pulled her to the ground making sure she didn’t escape from her. Adin struggle against her weight as she keep hitting her to let her go. 

Sans and Papyrus went at each other, Sans had a few injuries on him as his brother had none. He noticed that Papyrus looked back a few times as he clinged to his chest a bit. Sans looked at him, he noticed something. 

It was like he was worried what happen to the human? It wasn’t like him to be worried if a human lived or not, but the fact that she was a servant to him it was more like making sure his property was safe. 

“Why did you keep that human alive?” Sans ask as Papyrus was getting ready for another attack. Papyrus didn’t want to answer him as he just attacked him. The weight in his chest seemed heavier than before. He didn’t want to lose his human then again, he oddly liked having her around. He didn’t know why he hadn’t killed her yet, it was just nice for him. 

“Why do you care?” He said as he made a hit on Sans before he could avoid it in time. “You help a human, I’m just using her to help us.” Papyrus said to him till he finally hit his brother with his claws. 

“It’s simple.” He grinned. they could hear Undyne fighting with the other guards. Sans notice that the sisters were fighting as Adora was trying to keep her sister away from the fights. 

“I just don’t understand why?” Sans asked again yelling at him until Adin was at Papyrus side. he held her close to him. Adora was behind them, she stared at her sister. “He doesn’t love you!” Adora yelled as Adin refused to listen to her as Sans went over to Adora’s side helping her up. 

Papyrus just gave him a look that was lifeless. Both of the older siblings just looked at their younger ones. Why did they become like this? Papyrus attacked the two till Sans blocked his attack from him. Adora yelled at her sister again. 

“He’s only using you! He doesn’t love you!” 

Adin just stare at her sister as Adora got up and run to her till Papyrus grab her. Adora notice something in his eyes as he cling to his chest. In his eyes, she could see a little bit of life as Adin look at them till let go of Adora. 

“Human? Come over here.” Adin came over to him, he pulled her close to him. “If you want to stay with me, I have one request of you.” Pulling out a knife he gave to Adin as he smiled at her. “Help me get your sister’s soul.” 

Sans got up as he attack Papyrus letting go of Adora while he took the knife out of Adin’s hand. Undyne finish fighting the guards as she notice the siblings’ fighting still going. Papyrus and Sans soon summoned their blasters at each other while Adin and Adora were push aside. 

Adora look as the knife was on the ground. Adora gran till Adin pin her down. “Do you really want me killed…so you can help him?” 

Adin stop for a moment as her hand shook a little. Her mind just went blank she wanted to be with Papyrus but she was helping a traitor and she didn’t have a choice. Apart of her didn’t till one of the blaster from the brothers suddenly aim at them. 

“Adin!” She heard Papyrus’ voice when Adora push out of the way of the blast. Adora’s HP went down 10. Sans panic because it was his blaster. While during the fight, he thought he saw his father standing in the middle but it wasn’t him, he ended up attacking the two human girls. He felt bad since he made a mistake. 

Adora look up at Sans, but angry or sad. There was a smile on her face as Undyne went to her side. 

“It’s alright….it’s going to be okay…” She said as her soul appeared. Adin sitting there as she watch her sister get up as she had the knife in one hand. Papyrus sent a bone attack at Sans while Undyne block it. 

Adora notice how her sister look dazed if she was sleep walking this whole time. Adora went over to her hugging her. “I don’t think…I can make you see reason…if you truly love him…but knowing you…you can see the good in everyone.” Adin just remain emotionless and confused. 

Adora look at her smiling as she told her something before she stood up. “I don’t want you to go through what I went through..but I know everything will turn out alright.” 

Adin stare at her sister as took the knife from her. She yelled at Papyrus as Adin look more confused and scared what will Papyrus think of her now. Adora smiled at her sister as Undyne and Sans look at her as she took the knife stabbing herself. 

But she ended up destroying her soul as it crack into pieces. Adora’s determination was to protect her sister, but if the monsters wanted her soul, she was determined to make sure they didn’t get their hands on it. Adora’s HP was at zero till her body fall to the ground. Adin look at her sister’s body. ‘Why..?’ She thought to herself. ‘Killing herself wasn’t the answer.’ Adin let out a pain scream till Undyne went over to her. 

“Hey get you out of here.” She said to her till Adin took the knife attacking Undyne with it. Papyrus saw this as he seem to pleased by it but the weight felt more heavily now when Sans made a bone attack on him. 

Undyne grabbed the knife from Adin before she could do anything to her or to herself. Adin felt the tears running down her face. she felt angry and hate forming inside of her. 

When Papyrus blocked Sans attack, Adin ran over to him. he held her. “Captain…there’s another human down here well…and they know where they are..” Adin said as Papyrus smiled. When he looked up he noticed that both Undyne and Sans were gone. 

He cursed under his breath as he felt the weight in his chest gotten heavier. He keeled down as Adin came to his level. “Captain?” 

She started to worry as he look at her for a few moments till he pulled her into a hug. He said she did her job and there was always a next time. 

He felt that weight get heavier, he didn’t want her to leave. This why he said it was risky. He was falling in love with her.


	16. Chapter 16

Papyrus took Adora’s body where all the humans who had fallen over the years. He placed the body wrapped in as he set into one of the coffines. Adin stood there as tears fall from her face while she kept asking herself why. Why kill herself all of a sudden? Adin was given some space to be with her sister as she just scream at her. 

“You didn’t have to kill yourself!! You didn’t! You stupid idiot!” Adin yelled at her sister’s body. She felt like the whole world just break while her tears never stop coming. Papyrus stood by when Alphys gave him a look. But she saw how Papyrus was acting when it came to Adin, she heard him, what he said. “What is it?” 

Papyrus glared as Alphys had no idea what was going on between the two. Adin’s cries slowed down while Alphys asked him to come over to the other side of the room. 

Papyrus glared at Alphys till she asked him one thing about him. “Are you falling in love with her?” She asked letting that weight got heavier again. This feeling wasn’t going to leave but he didn’t want her to leave either. Alphys sigh since she could tell from his reaction to her question. 

“Then…why treat her the way you do?…She’s human..and s-” 

“And she is my servant, I can treat her how I see fit.” He told her leaving Alphys alone as that weight was getting heavier now. 

What Alphys said seem to have gotten to him a little. He didn’t want to hurt her but a part of him had to do it. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to but at first he did so she’d know her place. 

But he just didn’t know what to do? He’ll just keep doing till the other human show up and then figure out something. Why did he think this was a good idea, he hated humans and here he was falling for one who was his servant. 

What would monsters think of him, helping a human was scared law but the most taboo of the underground was falling in love with a human? It would destroy him but it would humiliate the human. When he went to go get her, he saw how she was still crying, tears just fall from her eyes as she didn’t make a whimper or a sound. Tears just ran down her face as her eyes seem emotionless now. 

Papyrus could see how broken she was. It reminded of him when all his hopes and dreams were broken but in Adin’s case it was mostly a broken family. His chest felt heavier now as he wanted this feeling to stop. “Human, it’s time to go.” He said as Adin didn’t move. He went over and grab her as they left. 

His claws digging into Adin’s arm as the tears just fell. Papyrus looked back at her for a moment, he felt his chest getting heavier and heavier. Adin noticed this when the the tears, still fell till there were no more tears. 

“Captain…?” She tried to speak notice how he was clinging to his chest. This feeling was bothering him so much. Adin didn’t ask again till they got home. Papyrus ordered her to do any last bit of work she had and return to her room. 

She did as Papyrus went into his office closing the door. He hit his desk, he clung more to his chest. He felt so stupid now. Why didn’t he just kill her back then? He wouldn’t be feeling this way. But yet, it was also nice. “Captain…?” Adin had finish her work as Papyrus look up at her. 

“Is there…anything you need me to do?…” She asked as Papyrus just stare at her for a little bit. He told her to come him as did as he held her. They were on the floor while Papyrus just held her. Adin didn’t move at all, it was nice. 

He held her close to his chest as Adin’s tears came out again. She started to cry and cry. Papyrus felt her tears against his bones. Somehow it was more like how he was back then. How he sometime cry over the littlest things as he was in his brother arms crying till he was finish. 

Somehow this was more like that right now. Adin had lost a sister as she cried and cried till her tears finally stop. Her eyes bloodshot, dazed as she felt her whole body going limp against him. Papyrus could use this but a part of him was starting to regret all this. But he wanted this human to help them still but he had to do this. 

He notice that Adin look tired and drain, he gave her some water as she refused it. Papyrus held her as he remembered he had something up his sleeve. He knew her sister’s death would slow her down or go against him. 

“It’s alright, siblings sometime don’t understand why we do the things we do.” He said petting her head as he could feel guilty swimming inside of him. “In your sister’s case..she doesn’t understand love.” he told her as Adin lay against him. 

Somehow she believe that, she wanted to stay with him but her sister wanted her to leave. Adora just killed herself because of her choice. Killing herself over the fact she wanted to stay. Papyrus smiled a bit but felt guilty a little as well. “Sometimes they don’t understand why we have to do these things.” He held her closer as Adin hug him more. When he said that, he was right about one thing. He and Sans never saw eye to anymore. 

A few days went by since Adora’s death as Adin was given more work. Adin’s body hurt not just for the physically, she felt mentally drained. While she work she notice a certain flower appeared when she had her outside work. 

“So your sister killed herself…because of you.” Adin did her best to ignore him right now as she did the guards’ laundry. Flower notice she had a pretty bad injury on her arm. 

Flowey noticed it wasn’t like her past ones but it did look like it hurt. “So another injury of his affections for you?” He asked till Adin gave him a look. Her eyes seem a lot less filled with life like they used to be like the last time he saw her. They seem to be in la la land, he should have know she wasn’t going to be there mentally these days. 

“I get it, not talking since your sister’s death. Looks like you had all the chances to escape, but you didn’t.” He said laughing showing his true colors to her. “I told your sister this it’s kill or be killed in this world.” He said before disappearing into the ground. 

Papyrus was looking over reports, he hope that the other human would come out. He lean against his desk chair. He hated this weight in his chest, why hadn’t leave? He saw Adin came in with the broom. The weight lifted a bit but it wasn’t leaving. Papyrus looked down at his work while Adin did her chores. Papyrus did look up at her a few times as Adin looked back at him as he looked down at his work. It was that way with Adin as well. 

The two just gave each other a lifeless stare while there was a hint of life in them. The weight in Papyrus chest just grew heavier and heavier with each passing moment. Adin finished her chores for the day. Papyrus pulled her back into his office by her scarf. The pull almost choked her a bit till Papyrus had her in his arms. 

“Want your reward?” He asked pulling her face to his kissing her. Adin kissed him back but this time it was more passion into it. Adin turned red as her heart raced while he kissed her. It was different from all the other ones. He stopped for a moment when Adin just look down. 

Papyrus and Adin souls appeared for a minute. Adin noticed something about his soul before it disappeared, she notice it was broken in half. Adin didn’t know anything about souls, but she look at it as if she wonder if something she did with her sister’s death. 

“Captain…” She didn’t know how to ask about it but it might a little personally to him. Papyrus looked at her when she said sorry till Papyrus squeezed her arm a bit when claws dug into her skin. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted to ask him something. “You can tell me human.” He said till Adin said something. 

“Did my sister…do something to your soul?” Adin asked till Papyrus look at her as he chuckled a bit. “Your sister didn’t do that…my brother did.” He said to her while Adin sigh in relief. Maybe that’s why he hated his brother so much? Adin just smile till Papyrus held her closer to him. 

“And also you had anything to do with it either.” He said while Adin hugged him back. Papyrus didn’t understand why it had came this? Why of all things, why did these feelings had to come from her? 

When Papyrus deliver the reports to the king, he notice Adin had stop for a moment as they walk through the judgment hall. Adin could feel a weight on her as she carry the reports. She look out the glass window. She never really look at the underground. Papyrus used his magic as he pill her over his side. In the light, he notice her face seem soft in the light. He look away from her as he told her to keep up til they got to the throne room. 

A normal routine, Adin give the reports to Asgore, Papyrus would fill him on his plan, and they would leave. Today was a little different, Papyrus ask Adin to stop outside of the room as always. 

“I notice that her sister destroy her own soul.” Papyrus bow as he said yes to him till he notice the device that Alphys had made for Asgore. He remember that he could see everything that was happening in the underground, he saw what happen during the fight. “Yes my king, but there is another human down here. I still plan on using the human again and keep with the plan.” 

Asgore sigh as he sat at his throne. “I’m sure having this human around does help with the monsters’ understanding of them.” Asogre look at Papyrus as he glared coldly at him which he was use to. “But, I hope you’re not getting too attach her?” He ask 

Papyrus wasn’t, he knew what he was doing. He knew for a fact he didn’t feel anything for that human. The plan was to make her fall in love with him and help them. He knew he wasn’t falling for her. “No my king, what ever gets her to help us, I’ll make sure she believe it.” He said bowing to his king. Adin stood outside of the throne room as she saw some of monsters looking at her. They look at her with disgust at her. Some of them came up to her since she was alone right now. They all look at her while they had attacks ready. 

“Looks like you failed us human.” 

“The captain isn’t here to protect you human.” 

Adin look down as she felt her heart beating fast as some of the monsters attack her. Adin’s soul show a bit as it was cracking now because of her lose of determination. It was due to her mental state as the monsters attack her bring her HP down to 6. She had cuts on her arms and legs while blood drip down her face. 

Adin just took it till Papyrus came out stopping them before they could kill her. Adin look up to Papyrus standing over her as some of the monsters back off. Adin could see something next to him. It look an animal skill of some kind, it was like the ones he used to fight with against his brother. 

He told them to leave as he will deal with them later. Adin was on ground bleeding looking up at him till her pick her up. Papyrus look down at her while the weight became heavier. He wanted this to leave till Adin was saying something over and over again. 

“I’m sorry captain..” She blaming herself about her sister’s actions. Papyrus took her home while he heal her. She felt like she failed him and all the other monsters. 

She would done anything to redo that all over again. Papyrus knew she didn’t have that kind of power, if she did Adora would still have destroyed her soul no matter how many time if they had a reset. But this time he won’t let this human escape him or let his brother interfere again. When they came home Adin’s HP was at 17 so it was good enough as he set her down. Adin stood up till Papyrus kissed her forehead. 

“When you are finish with today, you’ll be sleeping with me tonight.” Adin’s face went red as she went ahead and started her chores. 

When the day was over Adin look for Papyrus’ room till he came out of his office. He told her to make something to drink and where his room was as well.. Adin made some tea for him as she had a tray ready for him. She walked up the stairs as she went two doors down. She knock on it as she heard him telling her to come in. She went inside as she notice his room was almost like his office but with a bed. Adin set the tray on the table next to him as she start to make him a cup. 

“Tell me human..before you became my servant, what was the surface like?” He ask her. Adin could barely remember what the surface was like. She did miss one thing about the surface was the sun and some of the flowers that grew up there. How could she describe it? 

“It’s…open..with life…” She said since she couldn’t think of a right answer. But that was the only answer she could say. Papyrus took his cup and drink it as he look at her. Her eyes seem to have regain some of the spark when she talked about it. Open with life? 

“Are you saying down here isn’t filled with life?” He said as Adin felt like she had offended him now. “No captain..I didn’t mean..” 

He pull her face to his as he kissed her again. “If you hadn’t fallen down here, then you wouldn’t be able to become my servant right?” He asked as he felt the weight getting heavier now but he had to remember this was part of the plan. He won’t fall in love with his human. She was his servant and that all she was to him. He waited for her to respond as her face turn red again. 

“No..I wouldn’t…” She said as place her hand against his. It was soft for a skeleton even with his claws against her face. He smiled at her setting his cup down while he stood up as if they were going to have another dance. 

“You did wanted to stay with me?” He said while Adin look down for a minute till looking back at him. When she did there was life in them but more than before. Adin’s face was red as Papyrus smiled at her. 

This was like teasing her a bit. “I do captain…” Adin said as her face was red as rose now. Papyrus took her over to the fireplace like a gentleman. Adin was set in of the chairs as Papyrus give her something to eat and drink. She did have them as her face was red still. 

She felt a little dizzy unaware there was a little of alcohol in her drink. Papyrus sat down in the other chair as he felt the weight again. Was he getting too attached to her? 

He knew for a fact he wasn’t but he soon start to ask her question about the surface. Adin did answer the best she could but her head span a bit. She could see his smile as he stare at her. When he was finish asking her questions, Adin felt her whole body spinning as Papyrus came over to her rubbing her face. He did felt the weight gotten heavier and he felt bad for doing this. 

“Just sleep here tonight human.” He told her as he carry her to his bed. Papyrus look down at her sleeping body as he stare at her. He felt his sins crawling on his back a little bit. He was falling for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Adin woke up a little as she could feel something against her body. It was warm, she would doze off and wake up a bit later. It was so warm as she drifted off to sleep over and over again. Her head hurt just a bit. She could feel the whole world turn. She sort of dream a bit as if she was dancing like that first time. She had no idea that Papyrus was next to her. 

He held her close to him, he slept as held her close. It felt nice till Papyrus had to get up and head to Waterfall today for a training exercise. Adin was sound asleep against him, he had to walk her up since she was going to be used for today’s exercise. They weren’t in any hurry, he just look down at her. Was she always this small to him? 

Adin start to wake up a bit as she notice she was against him as her face turned red. “I’m sorry captain, I didn’t mean to..” Papyrus stop her for a moment as he just told her just to come along. 

The rookies were waiting at Waterfall when Papyrus arrived while Adin follow behind him. Adin had a feeling why they came back here. She ran off here when she found her sister’s locket. She didn’t have the necklace around her neck, it seem more like a trust exercise to her. Papyrus pull her to his side while his claws digging into her shoulder. 

Papyrus was busy explaining to the rookie what was going to happen, Adin felt the pain but there was a slight blush on her face. She didn’t seem to be all there while he explain today’s exercise. Papyrus push her a little as she snap out of her thoughts. “Remember don’t kill her.” He said to them till he look at her. “I have deltas all over the place to make sure you don’t run off.” He said to her since he knew she wouldn’t run off like last time. 

Adin start to walk off till she set off a trap sending a blot of electra shock. Her HP went down to 17 while some of the rookies were cheering on as they were pleased that it work. Adin went on through Waterfall. 

Papyrus watch her walk out of his sight as the weight grew more heavier. He felt bad for letting her go. He shouldn’t feel this way, she was just his servant and he was using her for their plans. It was easy to make her believe she was in love but why was this feeling still lingering in his chest? He ignored it for now again. 

Adin walked around Waterfall till she came across a puzzle. She looked at it as there were some switches to make a bright. She pulled on of one switches until she felt her hands were in pain. She look at her fingers as blood drip down her hand. ‘Not the right one.’ She thought as she went to the next one. 

She pulled on it until she heard something moving. The first part of the bridge was there. She try the next one till something hit her against her head. The world span a bit when she try the the first one again. Another part came and form the bridge as she went to the last one. 

Her head spin a bit as came to the last one. She made the bridge finally as she walk across it. Her head spin more and more. She could see some of the deltas standing near by. 

She went on until she set off another trap which set her falling back hitting against a nearby wall. Her HP went down to a 9. 

Adin stood up as something hit her against her shoulder. Another trap went off till she noticed one of the monsters came over to her. “Remember me?” One said “You threw a rock at me.” Adin panicked as they started to attack till her HP was down to 5. 

Adin felt her whole body in pain as she coughed up a little bit of blood. She looked up at the monsters until the deltas stop them from attacking her. They all looked down at her, they could kill her now, but they didn’t. She black out a bit till she heard someone calling out to her. Was it Papyrus? She open her eyes a little to see a face. It look like her sister’s face. It was smiling at her but it was twisted in some ways. She blackout again till she woke up in her room. How long was she out? 

Her HP was at full till she notice there was a note from Papyrus next to her flowers. She read it since he might be out. It was a list of chores that she had to do, she notice in the note she was out for a couple days. She smiled knowing he was worried about her. 

She got up and started to do her works. Papyrus was at the training grounds with the rookies, he showing them how to attack humans or any criminals that were in the underground. 

The weight in his chest seemed to get heavier. He couldn’t get rid of this feeling. He told the rookies to take a break as he went somewhere to regain his thoughts. It was then a certain flower was grinning as he called out to Papyrus. “Howdy.” Papyrus looked down to see Flowey. 

He wasn’t to pleased to see him, he had a feeling he was the one that Adin was talking to. He ignored the flower as he walk pass him as Flowey grin at him. “The weight you’re feeling. It’s called love.” He said when Papyrus start to attack him. Flowey managed to sink back into the ground before he took any damage from him. 

He didn’t want to listen to that flower now, he remember how much he had listen to that flower before becoming the captain. There some thing that he was right about and a few things that he wasn’t sure about some things. But he seem to be right about one thing, this weight was bothering him. 

He wonder if this weight was making him fall for her just because she was around. He headed home to see if she was awake so she can be used to redo for that exercise. 

He should never have made that plan, he knew what he was doing at the beginning but now something wasn’t right, when was coming inside, she was in the main room scrubbing the floors while she was singing. His servant can sing? Adin just sang unaware that he was standing there listening to her. 

“Everything stay, right where you left it, everything stay, but it still changes. Ever so slightly, daily and nightly. In little ways, when everything stay.” 

Adin look up as blush came across her face as she was apologizing over and over. “I’m sorry captain, I don’t mean to…I just..” Papyrus pull her up telling her to come with him to the training grounds. 

Papyrus didn’t say anything to her. Adin just follow him to the training grounds. He didn’t say anything but he felt something across his face. He was feeling love. 

When they arrived at the training grounds, the monsters who attack her came up to her as Papyrus told them that they weren’t allowed to kill her and remind them what she was to him. Adin felt a punch against her stomach as Papyrus look at her. “She’s my servant. I choose what to do with her.” He said to the rookies while Adin’s Hp was down to 16. He didn’t show it but he felt bad that he did it. 

Adin cough a bit while Papyrus took her over to the rookies while they were practicing their weapon attacks along with their magic. It was nothing Adin seen before but Papyrus was talking with them as he ask them how the other day’s exercise was supposed to go since some of them wanted to kill her. Papyrus set up a puzzle for her as he explain to them what was going on. 

“The human was suppose to travel through Waterfall as if they were going to leave the underground.” He said glaring at the rookies who just ended up attacking Adin. “You were allow to attack her, but not killing her. You have to be prepared for when a human does come down to the underground.” 

The weight gotten heavier now. Was he protecting her? He didn’t know when the other human will come but why protect this one of all things. Adin felt all the stares on her till Papyrus told her to solve the puzzle. 

Adin went to solve it till she slip landing on spikes on her side as her HP went down to 11. She try to stand up as some of the monsters laugh a bit. Papyrus watch her while Adin try to solve the puzzle. Her side bleeding as she slip on her own blood. Papyrus watch on while the other monsters just laugh still as Adin finish the puzzle. Her HP was at 7. 

“I finish….captain…” She said out of breath while she look at Papyrus. He look at her as felt bad and yet proud for her. Adin fell to her side till Papyrus caught her. Adin barely heard what he said to them but he look down at her healing her side. 

Flowey watch from a safe distance, he notice that both of their souls show up a little as the cracks of their souls seem to be meddling in some ways. Flowey just seem to grin at the sight and he knew trouble was coming very soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Papyrus sat in his office after they came home. He felt bad every second he hurt her. Was it regret that was causing the weight in his chest. He open the drawers that had the case with a syringe inside of it. He looked at it, putting it away when his servant came inside. 

“I finished my chores captain.” He looked at her and the weight got heavier. Adin noticed he looked uncomfortable, she asked if she could do anything, there was a blush on her face. Papyrus looked at her, he told her to come over to him. She did so as he pulled her into his lap. Her whole body turned red while he held her. He kissed her on her forehead moving down until he came to her lips. 

Adin just closed her eyes for a moment since this was her reward. Papyrus noticed that the weight in his chest was lighter now when he kissed her. He stopped as Adin’s face turned a bright red. 

“Return to your room.” He said to her. Adin headed back to her room while he went to work. He wanted to rip this feeling out of him badly. If he did he would be turn to dust, that feeling made him feel more guilty about what he’s done to her. 

Still, he had no choice, yet that weight still linger inside of him. He picked up the picture of him and Sans. He threw the picture away since he couldn’t think straight now. 

He thought about killing her now to make this feeling go away but he didn’t want to kill her. But he was breaking a scare law among monsters. Adin just took care of her flowers as she felt a weight in her chest. It felt as if butterflies were flying around inside of her. 

She smiled as her whole body just felt warm when thinking about Papyrus. She couldn’t stop blushing and smiling. If her sister was still here she would understand. But something inside of her was saying something that she didn’t realize before. 

She realized something through those lifeless eyes, there was some sadness, anger and loneliness. Why did she realize now? She was just imagining it or was she seeing what she wanted to see due to all the pain? She started to question some of his actions of lately? 

Papyrus and Adin were both confused with their feelings. Papyrus was feeling regret while Adin felt confusion. Papyrus just let an attack out, aiming at nothing, he felt anger boiling inside of him. He hated these feelings, he was the captain, protecting all the monsters from humans, yet he was falling for a human. Adin was feeling about the same thing, but she was a servant and a human. 

The way other monsters treated her wasn’t the same as Papyrus’ way. Both were confused with their feelings Adin curled into herself ball as Papyrus growled under his breath. 

Outside Papyrus’ home Flowey could sense something going on inside. An angry monster and a naive human both confused by the idea of love. Both of them knew what it was like to be loved by brother and sister but they didn’t have any concept of love when it came to between someone who truly cared about one another. 

Flowey had only seen it but in this case it was what was called an abusive relationship. It would be nice to see Adin kill Papyrus for all the things he’d done to her and Papyrus could kill her for breaking the barrier. It seemed more entertaining to see what would happen between the two. 

Papyrus sigh as he calm down a bit as he lean back into his chair. He was going to take her to Alphys again and also asked her about the weight in his chest. It was getting really annoying to him until he heard faint sobs from Adin’s room. What was she crying about? Papyrus didn’t want to deal with her right now but whatever got her to stop crying it was worth it. 

Adin was crying how confused she was with remorse as well. She felt her head going to burst with these feelings. Love, confused, and remorse made her head spin. It was then she head the door open to see Papyrus standing there till he pull her up to her feet and kissed her. 

Papyrus’ claws digged into her back as while he kissed her passionately. Adin ignored the pain while blood drip down her back. Adin’s tears stop while Papyrus’ angry went away as they kissed. He stopped while Adin felt her heart pounding against her chest. “Better?” He ask her 

Adin nodded a yes while she wipe her tears away. Her heart racing as Papyrus stare her. She could see a little bit of life in his eyes. Papyrus notice the blush across her face till he told her to get some rest. 

Adin didn’t disobey him when he left the room. She laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She noticed the ceilings seem to be glowing as if they were stars. 

She knew for a fact that her mind was playing with her since she was tired while trying to ignoring the pain a little bit. Her eyes closed as she fall into a dreamless sleep but she could see the life in his eyes when she slept. Papyrus sat in his room looking at the ceiling himself, he closed his eyes a bit as he could her smile in his mind. 

When the next day came Papyrus took Adin to Hotland for another physically test. Papyrus felt the weight in his chest had gotten heavier now. Before they could get to Alphys’ lab, Mettaton showed up waving at them. 

“Oh Papy darling?~” Papyrus just groan when he saw Mettaton coming their way as Mettaton look at Adin. She felt her body tense up since she still remember what happen when Mettaton has her on his show. Adin paled a bit while Mettaton ask Papyrus if he could borrow her again. 

Papyrus just gave a look at the robot as they kept walking. Adin stay really close to Papyrus as Mettaton noticed something about Adin. She had a blush spreading across her face when she was close to Papyrus. Mettaton wasn’t sure if his mind was playing tricks or something. 

He didn’t really want to do this but he thought you would try a little trick to make sure but wanted to make sure that his battery wasn’t running low. He started to make an attack on Adin till Papyrus stopped him. Mettaton frozen a bit when Papyrus blocked the attack. His eyes had a bit of a flame from his eye. 

Adin notice this while Papyrus hold onto her arm. She look in awe while a blush came across, he was protecting her? Papyrus glared at Mettaton as if he was going to kill him. 

“Touch my servant again, I’ll make sure Alphys will put you together over and over again till your soul breaks till you can’t stand.” He said threatening to kill him. 

Mettaton back away feeling his body almost fall apart. Papyrus pulled Adin along as they went to the lab. Alphys notice them as she took Adin into another room. The room was set like an obstacle course this time. Adin felt her skin crawl a bit while she ran up to it. 

She notice the bullets shooting while she crawl under something. Papyrus watch while the weight in his chest got heavier. “Doctor, I need you to look at something?” He ask her. 

He took of the top half of his armor off. Alphys took a look at him as if she was doing a check up. She didn’t see anything wrong with him. He was in good health. Papyrus start to explain about the weight inside his chest. 

“Is it because of her?” Alphys asked as she look over at the monitors while Adin was still doing the obstacle. 

Adin was on her knees as she throw up a little bit. She had a few scratches on her arms and a few on her face. When she stand up a bullet hit the side of her leg. She could feel the dripping down her leg as she fell to the ground till another hit her side. 

She scream out in pain while her HP went down to a 10 now. Papyrus heard her as he rush to her aid, Why did he care about her? She would be better off dead now since the plan with her sister failed. He went to her side as Adin was crying in pain saying sorry over and over again. Papyrus slap her across the face leaving a cut from his claws. 

“You’re alright human.” He said holding her. Alphys could see them on the monitors as Mettaton walked into the room. It was odd that he saw him like this and after what happened early. “He’s in love..” Alphys said when Mettaton look at her confused. 

“I’m sorry darling? What was that?” He asked looking at the doctor. Papyrus held Adin as they walked out of the room. Adin noticed that Papyrus was shirtless, even for a skeleton she did blush just from the sight of his ribcage. 

Her blood did get on his bones as he heal her, she grab something to clean it off. Papyrus had for forgotten he had taken off his so Alphys can look at him. 

When he rushed in there, the weight seemed lighter than before. He shouldn’t be feeling this way about a human. He shouldn’t but he wanted to protect her from other monsters. He shouldn’t be doing that, he notice that Adin was cleaning the blood off of him. 

“I’m sorry captain…I didn’t mean to..” Adin look down as Papyrus put on his top of his armor back on. He told Aphys and Mettaton not to say a word about this. The two look scared when Papyrus glared at them but Mettaton was scared the most. Adin follow behind him as they left the two let out a breath of relief. She keep wondering why did he rush in like that? 

She look down at the ground the whole time till Papyrus look at her if he look angry at her or something. Adin felt her heart twist a bit when he pull her into a kiss again. It was passionate there were no monsters insight he pull her up and lean her against the wall. 

Adin didn’t seem to fight it while he kissed her. Papyrus pin her arms till he stop. He look at her while she look back him a blush was across her face as Papyrus let her go. “Let go home human.” He said to her as if he was upset with himself. He wanted to kill himself now right now. 

His plan was backfiring on him He shouldn’t be in love with her, she was a servant to him and that was all she was to him. When they return home Papyrus soon attack her dislocating her arm. The pain rushed through her body remembering this was his way of affection to her. Papyrus felt more guilt boiling inside of him as he help relocate it. 

Adin just tear up a bit till her arm was back in place. He look into her eyes as he saw a little bit of his old self in her eyes. He look away from while Adin blush a bit holding in the gaps of a pain. 

“Do your chores for today and you’ll report into my room.” Adin went to work right away. Her arm felt stiff a bit as she worked. 

Papyrus went into his office as he look over reports and other things.. The weight in his chest gotten heavier now, he didn’t want to report back to the king feeling this way. He was the head captain, he started to claw at his desk but mostly at the picture of him and his brother. Adin worked till Papyrus called her into his office. 

When she came into the room she notice he was holding on to case of something. “I want you to hold on to this. I don’t want you to open it till I tell you to, this is a weapon only monsters can use.” He told her handing it to her. “I’ll give you something to carry it in later.” He told her. 

Adin took the case as she held on to it. “I promise captain.” She said taking it as she hide it inside of her room till she went back to work. Papyrus somewhat relax a bit as he went back to his work and yet the weight remain, but there was another feeling that just seem to relax him a bit. Adin went on with her work while Papyrus did the same. When he finish he notice Adin was doing the last bit of her work. 

Papyrus just went to his room while she did the last bit of work. Adin finish when she went up to his room when she did she notice he was shirtless again. Adin’s face went red as she about to look away. 

“What’s wrong human, you’ve seen me shirtless already.” He teased as Adin just look away all flustered as Papyrus brought her close to him. He was strangely warm. Her heart raced till he brought down to his bed. 

She was on top of him as her heart raced. Papyrus smirk a little when he kissed her head, he felt his soul beat against him, but it was oddly nice. He went to get something to drink for the both of them. Since she had no idea she was been given some alcoholic drinks in the past, he thought this would be the last time he would do this. 

He hand Adin a glass as she took a sip of it. It was oddly sweet for her but it taste strange. Her thought seem to be clouded a bit when she took another sip. Papyrus just sat back and watch while she felt the effects from her drink. 

Papyrus drink from his a little till he notice Adin was drunk. He took the glass away from her as he set them aside till he was on top of her. “Human, when this other human come..” 

He start to kiss her on the lips while she felt his fangs against her lips. “Would you kill it to free all the monster?” He ask her. Adin blush while smiled at him feeling his claws against her face pinning down one of her arms down. 

“Yes..I will do anything to help..” She said till his kisses her more deeply this time. 

Flowey who just grin outside happen to see them what the royal guard captain was doing with his human servant. Flowey grinned from cheek to cheek. The perfect thing to make this more amusing for him and once Frisk came into the picture, he would get to see a human who was being used get to see their LV go up finally. He left hearing Adin scream in a different type of pain.


	19. Chapter 19

Papyrus woke up that morning, he felt his body ache a little, he remembered that he had Adin in his room. He suddenly felt horrible now, he look over to his side to see Adin asleep next to him with bruises on her arms as there was a mark or cut. 

Papyrus sat up as he notice that Adin wasn’t wearing her dress nor her scarf. He remember now, why in the world did he do such a thing? Why of all thing did he ended up doing this? 

Humans and Monsters shouldn’t do such an act. Adin woke up as she notice she wasn’t wearing anything as she turn red. She cover her chest up as she felt bad about this, her head hurt when Papyrus found her cloths for her as he got dress himself. 

Adin’s body hurt while she got dress as she felt bad. She didn’t notice the bruises on her legs till she felt blood against her neck. Did he bite her a little? “Don’t say anything about this to anyone human.” 

Adin just said yes captain to him as she got dress. Her face was all red when she left his room. Papyrus on the other hand was just angry with himself. Breaking a law was one thing but this was beyond reason. His soul twist and turn, why did he ended up doing it this? Adin was outside doing her chores when flowey appeared. 

“Jeez I didn’t know the royal captain would stoop so low.” He said to her. Adin try to ignore him as she did the laundry of the guard dogs’ uniforms. Flowey pull on her dress causing her to fall to the ground. 

“You know, for someone who wanted her sister to leave you like being beat up like dumb mutt.” He said to her “You hated it before and now you love it.” 

Adin just got up as she just went to her work, Flowey look at the bruises on her body. Some were black while a few were blue and purple. “I bet he was rough with you, more so than normal?” He ask trying to see if he could get her mad. 

Adin just hung up clothes as Flowey pulled her down to the ground again. It was when something else appeared, a dark figure. Flowey growled as he let her go. Adin noticed the figure, it was tall, barely had a body, it hands had holes on them, and his face seem cracked on both sides where it’s eyes were. 

Adin looked at it till it disappeared before her eyes. What did she just see? Did it just help her? All she wanted to do was go back to work and forget what she just saw. 

But when she stood up, on the ground something glitter, a little bit of gold. Adin looked down to see it was a heart shaped locket with an A on it. She picked up and to see the pictures of her and her sister inside of it. It was Adora’s locket. 

Adin’s hands shook as she held it, how did that thing get a hold on this. She remembered that Papyrus threw it away. As she look at the pictures inside she felt something boiling inside of her. 

Her eyes teared up a bit till she started to dig in the ground. The dirt was nothing but hard rocks with sharp edges. She dug a hole and threw the locket into it. She covered it up cursing under her breath. “I hate you..I hate you..” 

When she couldn’t see the locket anymore She started to beat the ground with her hands. “I hate you Adora! You should I have left! I should have killed you myself and I could help the monsters be free! I could have help my captain!” She yelled at the ground. Unknown to her Papyrus saw this. He didn’t know how she got the locket it back but the fact she didn’t want anything from her sister. He grinned as the weight was a little different from now. It was lighter now but it was still there. 

He smiled as the could see her tears again. Adin wipe her tears away when Papyrus came out kicking her a bit. “Just remember, siblings don’t understand why we do these things.” He said helping her up. Adin look at him. 

Oddly she could see life in his eyes. Her face turn red as he brought her inside. Papyrus just smiled while weight inside of him became heavy again. Adin felt her heart racing against her chest, he soon handed her a bag. “For what I ask you to hold on.” Adin went into her room and grab it. She place it inside of the bag as place it around her shoulders. 

“I will keep it safe captain.” She said as Papyrus pull her into a kiss. “Good.” 

In the ruins, Frisk had read Adora’s note over and over again. They sat outside as they looked at their invertor for right now. Sans sat next to them notice they had Adora’s note. 

“Thinking about Adora..?” He ask them as they nodded a yes. Frisk could feel something wasn’t right? But it was something that bother them. “Sans…why did Adora kill herself?” They asked him since he was there when it happen. 

Sans wonder that too, why did she kill herself like that? Did she just do it that way no one got a hold of her soul? It still didn’t make any sense to him? Frisk went inside as went to Toriel. 

Sans follow them while Toriel was reading her book. Sans knew where this was going. Toriel’s face sadden all of a sudden she knew what she had to do now. Sans just watched as he felt his soul tighten. 

Adin did more of the guards chores for them as she worked at the training grounds. Papyrus had some of the delts working with the rookies. Adin was being watch by the alphas this time. She notice they were a lot different from the other ranks. She seem scared of them but she did her work till one of them noticed her bag she had on her. They took the bag from her. she tried to get it back. 

“ What’s this human?” They asked as Adin tried to get to back. She promised she would keep that safe. One of them pushed her to the ground hitting her mouth causing a little bit of blood drip down her face. 

“Please give it back, that’s the captain’s.” She told them as her HP went down to 15. The Alphas laughed a bit while they walked away with it. 

Adin followed them until she could jump on one of them struggling to get it back. They pushed her off glaring down at her. She could hear the growls from them as they pulled her up to their faces. 

“The captain is not here to save you this time.” They let her go as she struggled to get the bag back from them. They push her down again laughing at her attempts, till Adin grabbed a rock hitting one of them against their hand trying to get them to let go of the bag. The two grabbed her pinning her to the nearby wall. 

The alpha that she hit set the bag aside till one claw flew at her stomach Her Hp went to a 10, Her blood dripped down on the ground till they started to heal her a bit till they threw her to the ground. She felt blood coming out of her nose. One alpha kicked her in the wounds on her stomach, another took her her by the hair throwing her across the yard till she hit the wall smacking her head against it as the world spin. 

Another picked her up as they used their magic on her. Adin felt numb from all this. Her Hp was at 7 till the used an attack on her as she felt her hand twist in a way that it shouldn’t be. The shock of it just made her whole body numb, she could have blackout now but she didn’t. 

“You think the captain cares about you?” One of them asked her pulling her up so she could face them. “You’re just pathetic human who is just lucky to be alive.” They kick her again as she cough up blood. She just took their attacks in as she begged them to give the bag back to her. The alphas got a little annoyed by her begging as they decided to gag her for a little awhile as they healed her till her Hp was at 19. 

Adin didn’t fight as they sneaked out of the training grounds. She wondered where they were taking her. Adin notice as they walk through Hotland till they got to Waterfall’s dump. They looked at her till they threw her into one of the piles. “Do you think the captain love you? You’re just worthless human he just keeps around, a toy to him.” One crawl at her stomach and chest bring her HP down to a 14. Another used a blue attack on her while another made her move till her leg ended up broken. 

Adin scream in pain as tears fall down her face. The alphas just laugh a bit at her pain. Blood could been seen in the water as it move between rocks and garbage even between the feet of the alphas. Adin lay in the water breathing heavily as her HP went to 7 till they attack her more time hitting her against her head as she felt blood rush down her face. Her HP was now at 3. They throw her into the piles since she couldn’t move. “He wouldn’t care if you die right here.” 

“Also the fact he’s been playing you for a fool.” 

“He never loved you from the start.” 

They left leaving her in the pile. She could smell the scent of her own blood and the fresh scent of the water moving through the rocks. Adin look up at the ceiling seeing the star like rocks above her. Her breathing was a bit wizing as the pain in her chest made it harder just to breath. 

Even her stomach it was still hard to breath. All she could think of was Papyrus. He was going to hate her? She promise that she would keep it. Adin lay there dazed from all the pain. If she did have to face him she would rather die here. Her heart was racing as it hurt. She heard footsteps till she black out. 

Papyrus was busy with rookies telling them what they need to work on. Some of the rookies got to train with the deltas while some had to work with him. Papyrus had to be tougher on them if or when a human would appear. Papyrus had told them to take a short break as went to check on his servant, he overheard the alphas talking about as if they were coming back from somewhere. 

“Did you see that human. What an excuse to be one.” One was laughing as Papyrus listen closely. He wonder if his servant did something to upset them. He follow them not making his presence known to them. 

“I can’t believe she is believing the captain’s lie.” One other said as pick up the bag Adin was meant to be watching over. He just listened in more as they walk on talking to each other. 

“No monster would ever fall in love with a human, I don’t think humans even fall for that piece of shit of a human.” One laugh as the others laugh. The one that had her bag look at it. All that was in there was case and nothing more. They didn’t open if it was the captain’s belonging. Papyrus’ eye start to glow as spark of his magic could be seen. It was faint but just enough you can see it. “I’m sure that human might be dead right about now.” “ 

If she is, I’m sure someone will find her soul and bring to th-” 

“And what was my order about killing her.” The three alphas stood frozen when they turned their backs to see Papyrus behind them. 

They could see on his face that he was angry. Angry wasn’t the only thing they could see. His face showed no mercy as his eyes showed that lifeless stare at them. His face showed that he was ready to kill them where they stood. 

“So tell me, where is she?” He asked getting his claws ready for an attack. “She is at the Waterfall’s dump.” One said as their tail went between their legs while the other return to the bag to him as the last one was hiding behind one of them. He took the bag from them till the alphas saw someone coming. “Tar la la the human you call servant is safe. She is somewhere resting tar la la.” It was the River person just standing there faceless as always. Papyrus look at them till he look back at the alphas. 

“You three are suspended till I say you’re allow to back.” He said as he walk over to the River Person. The River Person took him to their boat taking them to where his servant was. 

Papyrus sat in the boat while his thoughts wander a little. He was so protective of her, he shouldn’t be. He knew she was a servant to him but why be protective of her. Her of all thing. The River Person look over their shoulder. They said nothing till they stop where. Papyrus notice where he was. Here of all places. Where they were and he knew she was inside of it. It was Undyne’s old house. 

Papyrus just growl under his breath as River Person just look at him. “Tar la la the human you call servant inside. She would would have died if I had brought her to the capital tar la la. But as you said, no one is allowed to kill your servant tar la la.” 

It sounded like the River Person was mocking him a little. He got of the boat as he headed inside to see one of the older monsters; Gerson who had lived in Waterfall for a long time as he notice Papyrus coming inside. 

He did not want to be here of all places. All this place brought was just lies and false hopes and dreams. He notice Adin laying on what seem like sleeping bag. Her Hp was at 8 for the time being but all he could see was her blood stained dress, her bandaged up body and the her broken leg was set in place to heal. “I know I shouldn’t be helping your human, but poor thing kept telling herself she failed you.” 

The moment Gerson said that he felt the weight just pull his whole body to the ground. He healed her; more force on her leg since it was broken. Adin was asleep never feeling the bone reforming as it was healing. Her eyes open a little seeing Papyrus sitting beside her. She start to whimper as she said sorry captain over and over again. 

Papyrus place a claw against her her lips telling her without a word that it wasn’t her fault. He told Gerson to leave since he will take care of her. Which he did and he hated the fact he stay and took care of her like this. It reminded him all the other times he would take care of Sans but it didn’t ended up being a fight. Adin awoke hours later to see Papyrus sitting beside her watching her as he petted her head. 

She didn’t know how long she was out, but the pain seem to have die down. She didn’t move her body just in case when her HP was at 15. She still felt weak. “You’re awake.” He said looking down on her. When she meet his eyes she could see there was a bit of life in them again. 

“Don’t worry about anything right now, you rest till we’re ready to leave.” He told her till she fall asleep, he felt the weight and his sins crawling all over him. What have he done? 

In forest, Undyne went by the ruins’ door. She sat beside till she heard voices. One was Sans, the other was the monster who she remember that was called Toriel till she heard another voice inside. She didn’t know what was happening but they felt till Sans leaned against the door. 

“I know you’re there Undyne.” He said as if he could sense her soul. She sighted since she was talking to Sans of all monsters here. “What happen?” She ask wanting to know if she should be worried. 

Sans notice in the tone of her voice was worried. Sans explain that there was a little argument to put it simply. With Adora’s death he had an idea that Frisk would try to get out and maybe save Adin. Sans didn’t want to them to meet his brother. 

Undyne listen as she thought about getting a hold on this human’s soul or how to help this one escape. The two talk till Undyne told him what was happening. Nothing new to begin but she inform him that Adin was still alive. Sans didn’t get it at all. As he think back he notice how Papyrus call out her name, it was then he remember seeing something in his brother’s eyes. Mercy. He saw Mercy in his brother’s eyes in a long time. 

Papyrus notice that Adin’s HP was back up while she woke feeling her body back in order. Her leg that was broken was all healed till she stood up. “Captain?” She look up as Papyrus pulled her into a hug. It was then he kissed her passionately when he said something to her. 

“I’m sorry…I shouldn’t leave you alone.” He said to her as they stay like this for a little while till they return to the capital.


	20. Chapter 20

Adin was busy cleaning the upstairs until one of the guards came in looking for Papyrus. “The captain is at the castle.” She said holding some laundry and dishes in her arms. It was odd for her to be alone, but it was the only place that no one would try to hurt her. 

The guard could tell her dress was new but the same as her old one. The guard set a report from the lab into Papyrus’ office. Her heart raced while she did her chores thinking what Papyrus said to her a few days ago or was it a week? 

Never leaving her alone again wasn’t something she expected him to say to her. Adin started to wonder how long she been here now? Months went by and time seem to have vanish from Adin’s mind. She only knew she was a human, a servant, and pain was a way of showing affection. She went into the kitchen washing dishes and clothes. She was left alone till she felt a strange present, it tug on the strap of her bag. 

She went into defense mode pulling on the bag. “It’s the captain’s, I promise I will keep it safe!” Her eyes widen to see a familiar face. “Damn, how did you get that black eye?” It was Sans. 

Adin looked angry as she held the the bag to her chest. All she could think about right now looking at Sans, was traitor, criminal, and her sister’s so called friend. What was he doing here? She wanted to grab something and try to capture him for her captain. Sans stared at her looking seeing how much she mentally broken. 

He could tell she was broke more since her sister’s death. “Tell me this, did your sister ever talk to you about abuse?” He asked till back away from him. 

“My captain will be upset if he see you here.” He gave her a look till he used his magic on her. “I won’t hurt you if you move.” He told her “I just came to talk.” Adin was in possession, she didn’t want to hear what he had to say. He sat down on the floor looking at her. “Your sister talked about you alot.” He told her till she made a face at him. 

“She worried about you everyday…she told me something about you two.” He said taking a bottle of mayo drinking a little bit of it. Adin just looked at him confused. 

“You know…last time I saw you were you willing to kill your sister.” He said to her “But somehow…my brother showed you mercy?” Adin felt her heart raced again. She remember the first time she meet him. 

Fear took control of her then but the ways things were now it was more of love and loyalty. Sans knew the difference between love. Love of a family member and the love of someone you truly love. Sans was on a sibling love level but it was also guilt too. 

Sans never meant to hurt Papyrus, he never thought he would turn into this monster. He look at Adin looking into her eyes, she seem more confused or just brainwash from all the pain he had given her. “If the captain finds you here, he will kill you your traitor.” Sans giggle a little till he let her go for a bit. “Kid, you have no idea.” He said “The real traitor is Gaster.” He growled under his breath. 

Who was Gaster? She had no idea but Sans didn’t go into details about it and said nothing more since he was the only one who knew who was. “I bet he gave you Adora’s locket? She told me she lost it.” Adin look down since she did buried it and never wanted to see it again. Sans could see it in her eyes as look at the bag she was carrying. 

“So you and your sister knew Luke and Jean?” Adin just glared as Sans managed to take the bag from her. He saw the case inside of it. He saw what it was and he never imaged that his brother would be given this. 

“Do you know what this weapon is?” He ask while Adin just glared at him. He look at her showing her soul to him. “If your captain takes you back to Alphys’ lab, you’ll see the other souls. Also..if you hurt Frisk, I’ll make sure you and your captain will understand what real pain is.” 

He disappeared letting go of her as she noticed the case was still there and grabbed it placing it inside her bag. SHe started to wonder what he meant about the souls? It didn’t matter right now, she needed to report this to Papyrus. 

When Papyrus returned home he noticed Adin in his office. He noticed something was bothering her and she started to explain what was wrong. “Your brother..was here.” She told him as his rage showed. What was Sans doing here of all places? He went over to her holding her happy that his brother didn’t do anything to her. Adin hug him as she felt a lot safer now. “Good job human.” He said to her holding her. 

Adin smiled as he pet her head. He did wonder what was Sans doing here? Was he trying to take her away from him? He wouldn’t want her leaving. Her soul was weak right and he knew it. Her soul was this way because of her. He sigh as he told her to get her work done for today. He look at the reports for today, he notice in the reports from the labs. He had to go over there tomorrow since it was also when Adin’s physically test was tomorrow. 

The weight in his chest seem either getting heavier or lighter. He watch Adin leave the room as he let out deep sigh. If any of this got out that he was starting to fall for a human it humiliate him. He knew for a fact he wasn’t but how things are now, she was loyal to him and that was all he wanted. 

When her physically test came, Alphys look at her notes from all the other time she came. She could see how Adin’s soul was cracked and weak when she saw her. She notice them come as she took Adin into the room where she had her tests before. 

Adin went inside as Alphys start up a few machines. Adin started to avoid the bullets while the shot at her. Papyrus seem to be amazed how she she avoid them less now. She did get hit by a few, but she kept going on. It was then another machine turn on as it shot a different types of bullets while her soul show up as the cracks grew bigger around her soul. 

Adin could feel her soul cracked more till she felt her body going numb all of a sudden. Her body seem to have stop moving all of a sudden. Why couldn’t she move? Adin notice a figure standing in the room. It was the same figure from before. It smiled at her as if it was causing her not to move. She felt a bullet it her against her soul. She felt the world stop as she could hear Papyrus call out to her. 

Adin felt as if her whole body went numb, she couldn’t feel the ground’s touch or the flow of her blood against her chest as she noticed the figure above her. “You two were never supposed to be here.” It said to her as Adin stare at it till he started to pull out the bullet in her chest out as she left out a painful scream till she noticed it was taking the Papyrus’ belonging till she grab the first thing she could find till she attack it. 

“Don’t take my captain’s thing!” She said to it as it moved away from her as Papyrus came into the room, she could have imagined it or it could have been part of the test. Her soul had cracks in the corner as Papyrus healed where the bullet hit her. “I’m sorry captain..I failed didn’t I…?” She ask 

Papyrus looked at her till he pulled her into a hug. “You did fine human.” He told her unaware what just happened to her. Alphys stared at them from the other room as she could see how he was reacting to her now. Alphys looked out of the corner of her eye to see the camera to the ruins. She saw Sans leaving the ruins. 

She was scared to say anything as he disappeared from sight. Papyrus carried Adin in his arms as she seemed to be asleep but alive. Alphys didn’t say anything as Papyrus took the bag she had and took the case out as the syringe was still inside. He looked at her as she slept as her HP went back up. “Why did you keep her alive?” Alphys asked looking at him. Papyrus stared at her when he glanced back at Adin. 

Thinking back when he first meet her he could see a little bit of his old self in her. He didn’t want to admit it as his the weight gotten a lot heavier now. He felt all his strength left his body. He collapsed all of a sudden as Alphys panic trying to help him till he push her away. “I’m fine!” He said 

Alphys didn’t do anything else as she back away when Adin awoke noticing him on the ground. She look scared for him till Papyrus pulled himself up. He took a deep breath as he told Adin they were heading back as they need to report in with Asgore. 

Alphys went to her desk when they left till Sans appeared right next her. “Hey. I have something to ask you?” He said as she jump a bit. Sans had a serious look on his face. He look on her computer and notebook these were from all the physically test they were doing with Adin. “What was my brother up to with her?” 

Papyrus took Adin to the castle while she carried the reports with her. When they reach the throne room, Asgore was watering some of the flowers when he saw them come in. Papyrus bow as Adin handed him the reports to him. “May I borrow the human for a little bit?” Asgore ask as Papyrus just agreed to it. 

Adin was not comfortable about being alone with him. Papyrus told her everything is going to be okay and she would never be in any harm with the king. She follow the king into another room as there was table with a tea set. 

Adin look at it as Asgore told her to come and have a drink. She sat down on one of the seats that were there. Asgore pour her a cup as she was unaware that he slip in something into her tea. 

She could see it was sugar or what look like sugar. He handed her a cup as she took it from him. “Tell me, do you like living down here?” He ask till Adin said a yes to him as her voice shaked a little. She took a sip of the tea as she felt her stomach twist a little. 

“And do you like living with my captain.” He ask till Adin look angry all of a sudden. He chuckled a little bit as he could see how Papyrus’ plan was going very well. But he could see some drawbacks from this. He would know years ago only it was only with a child. 

“I don’t mean it in that way.” He said to her taking a sip of his cup. Adin look at her cup as she notice her vision blur a bit. She took another sip as if she felt the world spin in away. 

“Papyrus is the best guard I have.” He said as Adin smiled with a blush. Her mind just stay on him as she smiled till she sat her cup down. “Tell me, if you help us, when we break this barrier, will you help us with the other humans?” He ask her 

Adin felt her eyes closed a bit. She woke up to see a white room, her soul showed. “This is the barrier human. I don’t think your soul is strong enough to cross it.” He said to her. 

Adin look around as she notice some jars filled with heart inside of them. She could hear cries or whimpers from them. But two of them seem to be excited. Asgore wanted to see if something if Adin could have some connections to them. She could hear two voices that seem to know her. 

“Mrs.Adin!” She look at the two soul at the end as if she knew them but she remember what Papyrus said to her awhile back. “Are they…criminals?” She ask as he chuckled a bit. 

“Yes, we just need one more soul to break the barrier.” He told her 

“And the other human..my sister mention, you want it?” She ask since her soul was weak. “I can help the captain and you to be free.” She said as Asgore lead her back to Papyrus. 

He seemed amazed that Papyrus was able to break her just to help her and she was willing to kill another human just to do so. It was then the two souls cried out to her. “You’re helping the monster who killed me Adin!” The yellow one said “Please Mrs. Adin, you can’t do this! You’ll let everyone else be killed by them!” Adin didn’t seem to listen to their cried. It was then they called out to her one more time. 

“It’s us, Luka and Jean!” When she heard those names she look back at the souls till she they disappeared. 

Adin remember those name as she remember what Adora said. Her head just felt heavy when she saw Papyrus waiting on them. She ran to him as she hugged him. Asgore look at Papyrus as if he knew what had happen Papyrus told her to wait a bit outside since he could tell he wanted to talk with him. 

Adin went outside the room as Asgore grin at him. “You’re plan seem to be working.” He said to him. “But, I have notice that you have..certain feelings towards her.” he said as Papyrus just clawed at his own chest. “Is it because, you see your old self in her?” He ask. 

Papyrus just growled under his breath but this plan was going well or at least he was hoping it was. “Yes my king..I won’t let my emotions get in the way of our plan.” He said as the weight and his sins crawl all over his body. 

While Adin waited she saw someone coming over to her. It was Sans again as he slap her across her face. “You’re a stupid bitch!” He said to her. 

“Your sister gave up her life so she can protect you!” He said “Blaming her when you had no idea what had happen.” He said grabbing the bag from her for a mere second. “This weapon you’re carrying around for your captain, is holding a weapon that can kill every human on the surface.” He said looking at her. 

Adin felt her whole body freeze as she wanted to attack him. When she heard that her mind seem to have gone blank. She would do something like that. Adin felt all sins crawling on her back till Sans was about to leave. 

“Think about who you’re helping.” He said leaving till she stood up. Adin finally felt her determination building up as she would help Papyrus no matter what now.


	21. Chapter 21

Papyrus worked at his desk when he noticed Adin came in with his coffee for the day. He took it till he told her there were a few things she needed to do in here for today. 

She start to do them till Papyrus pulled her towards him as he kissed her. She didn’t refuse as she kissed back. He stopped for a moment as he looked at her. Under all the bruises and blood, he never realized how pretty she looked. 

“Human…” He wanted to say something to her but he just let her go. “Do you truly love me?” He ask her as her face went red. “I do captain..” She said as he pet her head a little. 

“You’re the only good think I have here.” He said to her making her blush. Adin felt his claws against her cheek. Her heart was beating so fast as he kissed her again. 

She kissed back till he held her as they kissed. He felt his soul as if was beating like her heart was. He pull her closer to him till he heard someone someone at the door. 

Papyrus let her go. she went back to work as if nothing had happen. The guard dog came in as they reported sightings of his brother near Snowdin. He growled under his breath at the thought. He came here talking to his servant and now he was showing up in Snowdin. 

What was he up to this time? Maybe it was time to put the last part of his plan into action or was it? He didn’t remember now, the guard dog left till he went over to her pulling her closer to him. Adin felt her whole body getting warm as he suddenly started to into a passionate kiss. 

Snowdin had a few more guards than normal, Sans could see from a distance till an old friend showed up. “Still on the run or hiding?” Sans look up to see a fire monster next to him with a bit of smoke. “Well hey Grillby.” Sans said as he was given a bottle of mayo. 

“Why mayo? It’s so weird for you.” He said as blow a puff of smoke. Sans drank some of the mayo as he stay hidden from guards. 

“Can I ask you something?” He asked his fire friend. “That human..Adin? How does Papyrus treat her?” Grillby look at him till he start to think back a little. He started off treating her like garbage, but that was something that was worrying him. To him the human was almost like a doll now. 

He could tell the way she look now was nothing more than a doll that was played with too long that she would break at any time. Where things were going now, it was getting to the point she wouldn’t be the same person if they were free. 

“Let say she wouldn’t be the same.” He said knowing that was the truth. Sans could tell from when saw her last. Papyrus had her believing things were lies but the truth to her. It was one of those things among those who are abused their truth seem more of a lie. 

“She won’t listen to me, she wouldn’t even listen to her own sister.” He told him as Grillby blow out another puff of smoke. “It’s sad honestly. I was scared of humans till I saw her, she didn’t even look like someone who kill.” Grillby said 

Sans started to look scared of all of a sudden till he thought of something. What would happen if she was asked to kill. If Papyrus made her kill, that would break her more. The thought of it could mean she would killing her own kind. It would be a massacre on the surface not just for some of the monsters but some of the humans as well. 

“Oh god…” He start to panic as Grillby look at him. “Can you update me..if something happen to this human?” He ask him. Grillby nodded a yes as Sans disappeared. He went back to his restaurant feeling dread crawling on his body. 

The guards dogs came into Papyrus’ human as they were looking for him and his servant. One left their reports in his office as one went upstairs to see if he was in his room. They knocked on the door as Papyrus came up to the door opening a little. 

“What?” He asked as they notice he happen to be shirtless. “No sign of the traitor yet sir.” One said as they report their sightings. He was pleased as he told them to keep up the search. They left as Papyrus look back as Adin was lay on his bed covering up her chest. 

Why did he do this again of all things? Adin got dress as she told him she would get to work while look at the reports that were left in his office. Why do such a thing with his servant. Twice now. 

But whatever it took to get her to stay on their side. But these feelings were getting in the way now. He wonder about one thing, he would say it at the end of the day for her. 

Adin did all her chores till she was asked to come into his office. Papyrus thought it would interesting for her and good for her to learn if something ever happens to her like last time and it would be good for the monsters. 

“Do you know have to fight?” He ask her. Adin shook her head no as she felt his claw against her face. 

“Once all the monsters are free, some of the humans will attack them and you.” Adin’s face start to turn white a little. Why was he asking her this? 

“Captain…are you saying..other humans will attack you?” She asked looking scared of all a sudden. He pulled her close to him as he smiled at her. “There’s nothing to worry about, I will make sure no other human will hurt you or me.” He told her. That made her blush but happy about it. She didn’t want to lose him. 

A few days later Papyrus took her somewhere in Snowdin’s forest. It was a bit of a clearing and it would make sure no other monsters were hit or anything and in case a human show up. Papyrus gave her a long stick to act as some form of sword for the time being while he summoned one of his bones. 

“I want to teach you how to fight, just in case that traitor show up again.” He said to her. Papyrus seem to be very protective of her, why was he like this with her? A human? It wasn’t the same with protecting the monsters, but it was a different kind of protect with her. 

“I want you to attack me.” He told her. Adin look at him as if he had lost his mind. She didn’t want to hurt him, but he seem to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and this was in case Sans ever showed up again. 

Papyrus help her how to use a weapon properly in case Sans came to her again. He show her some of his attack which she remember he had used some of her. He had her practice on one of the trees for right now, Adin did this as she felt something inside of her. She felt this before as she wanted to hurt Sans, she felt all her rage towards him. Adora could have left the underground and she wouldn’t have to kill herself. 

It was all Sans’ fault. It was all his fault. She ended up breaking the stick she was using as apart of it hit against her face. “It all his fault..” she said as Papyrus held her a little as tears fall down her face. “It’s all his fault…it all his fault…” She kept saying while Papyrus petted her head. 

Adin could feel all her hate going towards him. Adin hugged Papyrus as she cried. He start to hum a little tune to her. It was her song, did he happen to hear her sing it. She didn’t mind it, she just let him held her. There was a little bit of blood run down her cheeks. 

She felt his claws against her cheek as she felt the warmth of his magic run through her body. It was nice, it see, more pleasant as Papyrus pet her head again. “It’s alright Adin..” He said to her. He didn’t use her name since he first heard it, but it seem like he was using it right now. 

Papyrus held her till he let her go for right now. “What you’re feeling right now..that’s what happens when someone betrayed you.” He told her She did felt betrayed by her own sister. But she remember what she said to her. Everything will be okay. Adin knew he was right. 

A few weeks went by as Grillby could see Papyrus and Adin were always went out of in the forest and her hands were bleeding from time to time. Bruises could been seen on her arms and legs and her HP would be at 15 or 10 half the time. He wonder if Sans was right. 

She would kill another human. Adin was set inside of his restaurant as she was ordered for right now to help out here. Grillby look at her and she could help in the kitchen. She went in as she help out and started to wash the dishes. Grillby gave her a little something to eat and told her to clean her face. She did so but she notice that he went outside. 

She felt something off about this till she follow him. Grillby went behind some trees, she could hear some voices behind them. She heard one voice and she could tell it belong to Grillby. She heard the other voice till Grillby said it. “Sans, I think he is planning on using her to kill the humans.” 

Grillby said to Sans while Adin listen in on them. She listen in carefully as she felt like Grillby was helping this traitor. She didn’t listen in too long but she headed back till Sans could hear her a little bit. “I gotta go, thanks Grills.” Sans left as Grillby headed back as Adin went to her work she waited till Papyrus came back. 

Papyrus went to the other post that were in Snowdin, asking them if they had seen Sans or the other human even Undyne for the matter. He start to worry about his servant all alone in Snowdin. He didn’t want a repeat of what happen to her. Just then Doggo appeared as he held himself in defends. “I saw something moving, it was a l-” 

Papyrus stop him as he look at him. “Was it Sans or Undyne?” He ask till Doggo said it was Sans for a brief moment for him. He told him to make sure no one who came from the ruins didn’t get pass him. 

He headed back to town till Adin came out the restaurant. “Captain…the owner was talking with your brother.” She said to him as he petted her head. Sans was here for sure, but he needed to interrogate the fire monster in case. He ask Adin to come with him while he went inside and look at Grillby. “I have a few questions for you.” He said. 

Grillby push up his glasses till he look at Adin. He remain silent till he was asked to come outside. Adin remain next to Papyrus’ side as she was given a notebook and a pen. 

He started to question the fire monster while Adin took some notes down. Grillby said as little a possible. Sans was his friend and how Papyrus was he couldn’t help worried about the human’s mental state. 

“Where is the traitor Sans of Snowdin?” Papyrus ask him as Grillby said nothing to him. It wasn’t like he was going to rat out his friend out but he knew Sans had reasons for all this. It was the same with Papyrus, but with a human involved now, there was something in Papyrus’ eyes that said ‘don’t touch her’ or something. 

“Are you just using the human for your own game?” He ask “You don’t love her.” Adin heard that till Papyrus grab Grillby by the collar of his shirt. Adin look confused till Grillby look at her. 

“He’s only using you.” He told her till Papyrus put him under house arrest for the time being. Adin look confused for a moment till Grillby look at her one last time. “Love isn’t pain kid.” He said 

Adin felt her head suddenly spin as Papyrus told her to come along as they went back to the capital. Her whole head spin. Papyrus notice this as they stop in Waterfall for a moment. 

“What’s wrong human?” He ask her as she fell to her knees. She couldn’t stop thinking what the fire monster said and the alphas said about the same thing as well. She was so confused right now. She knew he loved her and he wasn’t using her for anything. 

“Don’t listen to him, he doesn’t understand our relationship.” He said kissing her. Adin knew the truth about her captain, no else was with him all the time like she was. Unknown to them, from the door of the ruins, a human child coming out of the door of the ruins. 

Frisk look around as they went out looking back at the door to see Toriel looking sad and worried. Frisk went through their inventor as they took out Adora’s note. It was then Flowey appeared in front of them. “Well, look like you didn’t kill anyone.” he smirked at them. “But welcome to your hell kid.” 

When Papyrus and Adin went through Hotland, Alphys called him in. Alphys showed Papyrus the newest human as Adin look at them. It was then they headed to Asgore since this was the chance all the monsters could be free and for him, he’ll have Adin alive and well, and she was with the monsters till the end. 

As for Asgore, he awaited to see what this human would do and await what his captain will do with them and his servant. Freedom was not far away.


	22. Chapter 22

Asgore told Papyrus to do anything necessary to get the human’s soul. Adin was told the same thing only what papyrus told her. She held on to her bag keeping her captain’s things. She felt her heart beat like if it was a butterfly’s wings. 

She felt Papyrus pulled her close to him as he kissed her. “Are you ready to help us human?” He ask her as she blushed feeling his grip around her tightly. 

Adin kissed him as she smiled at him. “I will help no matter what captain..” She said while Papyrus took her into his arms. The weight seem heavier than before, he wanted to protect her from all the other monsters and humans. He didn’t want her hurt, the more he thought this way, the more his sins crawled all over him. 

Adin’s soul felt something that seem almost like his. She notice his soul a little as it was broken in half while her soul was cracked in the corner. 

It was then Papyrus placed his hand against her chest feeling her heart beat. It felt calming to him strangely. Adin could feel a beat as well from him. Adin felt his soul giving off a beat like her heart would. It was strange to her as it was calming to her as well. 

Papyrus push her away as he told her to wait back home till he needed her. Adin did when she return home as her heart raced more in a good way as she started to sing a little. 

“Everything stays…right where you left it, everything stays but it still changes, ever so slightly, daily and nightly. In little ways, when everything stays.” 

Frisk wandered the forest a bit till they noticed Sans standing in front of them. “What are you doing kid?” He ask taking Frisk’s hand. He started to worry for Frisk as he took them somewhere safe before Papyrus could catch them. They wander deep into the forest before any monsters could see them. 

Sans hold Frisk’s hand very close to him. When they were in a safe place Sans hugged Frisk very close to him. “Kid..you have no idea what you gotten yourself into.” Sans said. 

Frisk look confused for a moment as they pull out Adora’s note again. Sans never really read it till look at it. He read it till he noticed something that Adora had said before. 

‘Everything will be alright and I know everything will be okay.’ What did Adora mean by that? She said the same thing to Adin and now she was saying the same thing to them. “Kid, I’m going to make sure no one hurts you.” 

Adin cleaned the place whenever Papyrus returned home. When she got to his office she looked at his desk. There was a frame laying upside down till she looked at it. She could see her captain and his brother in it. She set it back facing down till something spoke to her. 

“He wasn’t like this….” She looked up to see the figure from before who brought her sister’s locket back with it and it happen to have it again. 

“Do you still blame her…or Sans for everything?” It asked her. Adin backed up as it started to come close to her. It told her not to be afraid of it as it started to grab the bag till Adin smacked it’s hand away till she noticed the way it look. It almost look like Sans and Papyrus in a way. 

Her head must be playing tricks on her. It smiled at her touching the bag again when Adin started to attack it till she fall on the floor. “Your captain…has he told what that weapon was?” It asked her taking the bag for her and taking out the case inside. It took out a syringe filled with a rainbow like liquid inside of it. 

“Did he tell you what this was?” It asked 

Adin glared as she tried to get it back from it. “Give it back!” she kept saying to it. It pushed her away from for a moment glaring at her. 

“Quite it girl. You have no idea what this is. Your determination is weak and you’re very naive.” It said to her as it put the syringe back into the case and put it into her bag. 

“Your sister was strong enough to leave this place with you, but now she is dead because you love a monster who is also a murderer and you would risk all other human life just for one?” It said to her. 

Adin felt all her anger build up as she looked for something to attack it with. It’s eye were more lifeless but it was filled with remorse. Adin looked at it till she grabbed something when it grabbed her hands. 

“If you believe he love you, you are wrong. You are fool girl, and when you realize this you would be dead but I think you’re reaching it.” It said to her till it started to touch her hair as if it was comforting her as it showed her something. 

Adora’s locket in it’s hand. She knew for a fact she had buried it, how did it get it? “A warning for you, love isn’t abuse or services. If you don’t realize this soon, you will die and your sister understood what it was.” 

It disappeared as she threw the locket into the fireplace. “She doesn’t understand! I have told her over and over again I love him!” She said as she went back to work. 

Adin didn’t want to listen it as she felt the wall closing in on her. She felt her heart racing and her head spinning. “I know he love me..” She said to herself as curl up into a ball. 

Papyrus was planning on how to capture the human or how to kill it with Sans and Undyne along with the plan. He grin as he finally can kill those two criminals finally. But something in his chest was getting heavier now when he thought of Adin. 

The moment that human came into his mind he could see her smile, her eyes, her smile, and the smell of her skin. He shouldn’t be thinking about her. He shouldn’t be thinking of her right now, but he seem to be very worried about her being alone right. He needed to get his mind back in order. “We know that the ruin is where all the other humans have come out, and we also know that the criminals must be hiding in these areas.” 

The guards listen very careful unaware of Sans and Frisk listing in. They needed to figure out a way to get Frisk out of here but he also how to get Adin out of here as well and away from his brother. Frisk cover their mouth not to make a sound. Sans listen in keeping them close to him. 

Sans teleport them a little ways from them so Frisk could breath. Papyrus smirk a little as he could feel as if his brother was listening in on them. He would pleased when things go as well. 

When he return home, Papyrus saw Adin on the floor of his office crying. He held her close to him. “It’s alright human, I promise no one will hurt you.” He told her as pulled her into a kiss. 

The weight seem to have lifted more when he was with her. Adin felt the world coming back to her when he was with her. 

“Captain…do you really love me?” She ask if she was asking a silly question. Papyrus felt all the sins crawling all over him. What could he say to her? Lie again or tell her his real feelings? 

“I do..never forget this, I will always protect you.” He told her as the weight seem heavier or lighter now. It was a mixer of the two, he held her closer to him. 

He didn’t want to lose her. Adin smiled as she held him as if her life was on line. All this time she felt this was a lifetime. It was all she knew. He was all she knew. Her heart races as his soul showed as if was representing his heart beat. He felt all of his sins crawled till he heard a guard dog knocked. Adin just went back to work as Papyrus dealt with them. 

“Captain, you’re not going to believe this.” they said as they walked out of the room. He told Adin to come with him in case. “We have sighting of Undyne, she seem to be tracking the human.” They said as they headed into Snowdin. Adin follow behind them as they were heading out of town towards the ruins. 

Adin notice there were at the cliffs when she remember hearing her sister’s scream. She could hear it clearly as she cover her ears feeling the weight of guilt sweeping over her. She could feel her body falling off the cliffs as she could feel her legs giving out. 

“I’m sorry…I’m Adora…” She said to herself till they were across the bridge. She could feel the tears fall from her eyes. Two of the guards dog notice she was slowing down. One of them went to her helping her speed up. “Come on human, the captain needs you.” One said to her as she help her up. They went over to the the other guard dog and Papyrus. 

Adin could see in her captain’s eyes that he was worried about her. Adin blush as the other guard dog went over to the other. “Dogaressa, stay away from her.” The other dog guard said taking her hand. Adin notice something about them how they reacted to each other. 

She notice how they kissed each other the same way as Papyrus would do with her. She didn’t understand, her didn’t hit her or anything. Papyrus notice this as he knew there was a chance she would ask questions later. 

Papyrus told Dogarmy and Dogaressa to go scout the outer rims in case of Sans and Undyne. Papyrus had Adin next to him at all times. Adin start to ask why those two didn’t show the same affects as he did with her? “True love my dear human.” He told her as he felt more guilty now. 

Adin heard something or someone fall as there was a kid in the snow. Papyrus grin as he stare at the human. Frisk suddenly frozen in place till Sans appeared in front of Papyrus. 

“Well brother, I didn’t think you would show up so soon.” He said to him. Sans look at Adin notice she was carrying something. He didn’t want to know but it could be something bad. 

“Listen to me Adin, he doesn’t love you. He never has.” Adin look confused at him as he said the same thing again. Her head spin a little as she was confused even more when that thing show up with her sister’s locket. 

She turn pale a little as Papyrus pulled her close to him. Frisk could see something in Adin’s eye. “You’re Adora’s sister?” Frisk ask her as Adin didn’t want to hear her sister’s name. She cover her ears up while Papyrus smirk at them. He had an attack ready while Sans look like he was about to make a deference. 

“Ganz!” Frisk grab his hand till Papyrus start to laugh darkly, All Sans could do was glared as Frisk back up a little letting go of his hand. “Ganz? Is that what they call these days?” Papyrus asked till Sans teleported behind them with Frisk a he grabbed Adin with his magic again. 

Papyrus look a bit surprised as he held Adin with his blue magic. “Attack Frisk or I’ll kill her.” He said to him. Adin look at him with hatred in her eyes. SHe wanted to kill him, he was the cause of everything that happen to Adora. Frisk look at the brothers and Adin, till she start to giggle a bit. Frisk was scared a little till Papyrus appeared behind Sans letting go of Adin before he made his way to Frisk’s side. 

Sans’s shoulder bleed a little as he teleported away again which was draining him. Papyrus held Adin when the two left. “Good job human.” He told her kissing her forehead. “Your reward for now.” He said but it seem more of guilt now. 

Papyrus told her to head back to town but gave her a knife in case. “You know what do when you see them. If you see the human, bring me their sou;.” He told her as she obey him. “I promise captain.” She said. 

Sans and Frisk hide behind some trees and what plant life was down here for them to hide. Sans whisper to Frisk fearing this is what Papyrus was using her for. 

“Using her to kill you…” Frisk almost let out fearful cry as they listen careful for Papyrus to leave. They could feel his presence still here but there was another here too till they heard Papyrus said something. 

“Oh brother, if you’re still here I know you can hear me, you can try to get this human away from me as possible, but no matter where you go with them, no matter how far of the underground you wander, I will get that human and kill you as well.” 

When they heard Papyrus finally leave, Frisk was shaking feeling fear creeping into their body. They understand why Toriel was trying to protect them from leaving. 

“Kid, I’m going to make sure you’re safe and get you out of here.” Sans said to them petting their head. “But, I have feeling that everything is going to work out this time.” He told them as if he was repeating Adora’s words. Frisk smiled as Sans took out the phone Toriel had given them and put in his number for them. “I think if we separate just enough and keep in touch, I think we can do it on getting you out of here.” He said holding on to Frisk’s hand. The two start to come up with plans and a certain flower listing in. 

Flowey disappeared into the snow till he found Adin again. Adin seem lost in a daze as she went back to town till she drop the knife. Her head span as look up and the ceiling of the underground. Her mind seem so confused now. Flowey took the knife as he try to get her attraction. 

“Golly, I bet you’re so confused now. Your captain is the only you can trust?” He ask her as she took the knife back. Adin look at him as one of his vines curl up into her hand like a friend trying to comfort her. 

“I did tell you..it’s kill or be killed.” He said as tears fall from Adin’s eyes. What could she believe now? She still could hear Adora’s scream in her mind. 

“I want to help the monsters…I want to help my captain..” She said to him. Flowey was enjoying the state she was in, all he could do was wait and see what she would do and even what Frisk would do. 

“Don’t worry, if your captain is in danger, I have a favor to ask of you?” He would have a good chance and see how far Frisk would go even with Sans, but he was more entertained with Adin and she was weak and it would be more fun to see how far she would go just for Papyrus? “Let me use your soul so I can help you.” 

Adin look confused at him as Flowey said just think about it. Adin stood up as she look at the knife till she felt someone pick her up. “It’s alright human, I promise no one will hurt you.” It was Papyrus as he kissed her. “You are my servant and I am your captain.” He told her as Adin felt his claw against her face. 

When the reach back town, Papyrus took her somewhere in town where she could rest as he could tell she look a little stress. He notice his old home since it was not been touch since he left it. 

For now it was a good place for her to rest. He open the door as Adin follow him inside. “Lay on the couch, you need rest when the other human and that traitor show again.” He told her as Adin lay down on the couch. 

It was lumpy but oddly it was comfortable. She felt his claws against her head as if he was lulling her to sleep. The weight seem a lot heavier now as he felt something running down his face. Tears? Was he crying? Over her? He didn’t want to but he wanted to make sure she was safe. 

“Over a human…” He said to himself as he felt Adin’s hand against his own. “I love you…” she said in her sleep. 

He felt all his guilt showing now. He couldn’t deny it anymore, but he still need to free all the other monsters but he needed to do a greater sin. Telling her the truth. The real truth.


	23. Chapter 23

Adin awake to see Papyrus against the wall as he looked at the ceiling. “Captain..?” She noticed the way he look, something about this place seem to be making him feel uncomfortable. She got up as she look up at her captain till he pull her into a hug. He hold her close to him as if he was holding on to her as if she was a doll. 

“Human…there…there’s something I must tell you..” He said to her. Adin look up at him confused as her heart raced. What was it he wanted to say to her? Was it something he couldn’t tell anyone else? Was it something important he needed to tell her? 

Adin felt her body getting tense up as she felt his claws against her face as his eyes seem softer than before. She could see there was life in them as if it was there before. Before he could say anything a guard came in reporting they have seen the human heading towards one of the next sentry. 

Papyrus growled under his breath, he and Adin left the house as he order some of the guards to make sure they set up traps in case so no monsters was hurt but also set up ones for Sans as well. 

Adin follow till one of the monsters bump into her. They look scared when they bump into her as they panic not meaning any harm. Adin only smiled at them letting them know no harm would come to them. She stay really close to Papyrus in case but doesn’t mean all monsters saw her the same way. Papyrus kept her close to him, he became way too protective. 

He could feel all his sins growing stronger with every second. It felt like no matter what he did he became too attached to her. 

Adin felt her heart race till there was a sudden spear appeared at them as if it was an attack. Papyrus knew for a fact Undyne was close by. What was she up to this time? Trying to get her title back, it would make sense. But something inside of him was making rethink a few things. 

He wanted to tell her the truth badly but with Sans and that human here he couldn’t tell her now and it was giving this weight in his chest more weight to carry. He felt all this weight as it brought him to his knees as if he was poisoned. 

“Captain!” Adin started to worry about him till someone grab as Papyrus got up to face who it was. Undyne was holding Adin as she had a spear against her throat. She didn’t want to hurt her, but what choice did she have right now. 

Adin didn’t struggle or beg. All she could do was stare at her captain till he made an attack on Undyne making her let go of Adin which caused her to lose some of her HP while Adin lost some of her HP as well. Her arm was burn a little as she hugged her captain. 

“Do you really think he love you.” Undyne said to her as Papyrus’ eye start to burst into a flame as magic flowed from it. Adin’s heart start to tighten up. She knew he loved her, this criminal knew nothing at all. Her head started to hurt as if nails were being drilled into her head. Papyrus summon a bone attack pulling Adin behind him as the two started to fight in the town’s street. 

Adin stood there as she watch them fight. Undyne had an opening as one of her attacks went for Adin as it hit the bag dropping the case as Undyne made a break for as she grab it till Adin stab her hand against snow before she could take it. 

“That belongs to my captain..” Undyne took the knife out of her hand as she attack Papyrus with it while he block it. Adin step back till some of the guards surrendered Undyne, she didn’t hold back on them as her hand was still bleeding. Papyrus just watch while his former mentor and friend fought off some of the guards. 

It wasn’t long till Undyne made a run for it till Papyrus made a surprise attack on her. Her back was bleeding while Adin stood there watching this. Some of the monsters who were away from the fight watch as the once called hero of the underground now shameless and a criminal. 

“Hey kid…your sister told me everything will turn out okay…” Some of the deltas tired Undyne’s hands together to make sure she didn’t try anything. 

“But..you have no idea you’re being used.” She said till she kicked one of the dogs trying to make a get away from them till Papyrus came over punching her in the gut. “Guess today is turning out to be a good day.” He said pulling on Undyne’s ponytail. 

“I’ll deal with you a bi-” Before Papyrus could say anything else an unknown attack came out of nowhere as Undyne was cut lose as she notice a familiar face in the mist that was starting to form. “Sans!” She said running up to him as he look at guards till he notice Frisk coming into town with a few monsters behind them. Adin saw them as they seem to be holding something in their hand; a stick as the fall to the ground. 

Adin started to pick up the knife when Frisk pushed the knife out of her hand. “No! Adora wouldn’t want you to do this!” They said to her till she slap across their face. “Don’t ever say her name in front of me!” 

Adin felt the world closing in on her as she knew deep down she couldn’t kill someone. They were right about that, Adora knew that Adin would never hurt or kill something. But the way things were now, Adin had hurt someone but she couldn’t bring herself to kill. 

Frisk look at her LV notice it was only at 1 like theirs. “If it makes you feel better, to help the monsters..if you have to..” Frisk stood in front of them as Adin realize they were only a child. She couldn’t kill a child. A child of all things. 

“Kill me…take my soul..” They told her as Adin struggled till Sans made an attack on her bringing her HP to a 10. Papyrus saw this as Frisk ran to him as they disappeared into the mist at the edge of town. Adin’s and Frisk’s eye meet before disappearing into the mist. What was she doing? She was going to kill a child as she fell to her knees till Papyrus caught her before she did. 

Papyrus saw it in her eyes. He could see himself in her, the him that was killed by Sans so long ago. “I won’t let you kill human..” He told her as the guards went into the mist looking for them. “I shouldn’t…I..I need to tell you something..I should have told you…” Before he could say anything the guards returned as there was no sign of them. It was then the sentries came as they look as if they broken the law. 

Papyrus said to them to make sure to keep on guard if they come back. It was then she realized this too, she almost killed her own sister. Her sister who put her life before her own. What was she doing? “I’m sorry captain…I’m sorry..” Her head spain more and more. 

Papyrus knew he had to tell her. They start to head to Waterfall when he overheard some of the monsters talking. “That human…the new one, it didn’t attack any of us.” “Not a one in Snowdin?” 

Adin could hear them as well as Papyrus stop asking them if they seen where they went. Adin felt her heart and head so confused still. “Human…let go.” He felt his sins still crawling all over him. Adin too could feel some of her sins crawl on her back. Her heart and head seem to be confused till she started to take a deep breath when Papyrus pull her into his arm till he kissed her. She notice his eyes, there seem to be life in them but remorse in them. 

“They’re heading to the castle…” He told her as she follow him as they two felt confused in different reason. Adin follow till she was suddenly grab as her mouth was covered as she pulled away from Papyrus only to see Undyne. “Don’t scream.” She told her with her hand that was still bloody from early as she felt pain from Papyrus’ attack. Adin could feel Undyne’s blood on her till she summoned one of her spears. 

Adin looked up at her as she knew Papyrus would come looking for her. Undyne let her go a little, just enough so she could breath. “You are just like Papyrus, before all this..you can’t kill someone…after all the crap you went through…I don’t think you can’t do it..” She told her till an attack show up as she moved out of the way with her. Papyrus could be seen on top of the rocks that as he glared at Undyne. 

“I believe you have something of my.” He said to her as Adin star to go back to him till she pushed by Undyne. “You’re so stupid…Sans,,,Adora helped you…and you betray them…” 

Papyrus soon attack her till he pin her to the ground. “Look who’s talking” He said to her as if he was going to kill her till Adin stab Undyne in her shoulder. Adin look at her as she look back at her. 

“Shut up…shut up..shut up…” Adin didn’t want to hear this. Papyrus could see Undyne bleeding as there was an opportunity for her capture; Sans and the human. He called over the guard dogs that were station in Waterfall as they took her since she was weak at the moment and it was good idea to get the two out. 

He went over to them when Flowey appeared next to her. “Wow, you really did a number on her.” He said while she was ignoring him till she felt every sin she made still crawling all over her body. 

“Don’t worry…you’ll get use to it.” He said disappearing into the ground. 

Papyrus place a hand on her shoulder “Save your strength for later.” He told her. Adin noticed there was more life and remorse in his eyes. Her body felt heavy for some reason, her heart and mind filled with confusion. Adin did attack a criminal, but was the child a criminal too? 

“You mean….I have to tell you something…” Adin felt her heart racing when Papyrus looked at her. He didn’t get the chance to tell her, he grinded his teeth a bit, why was it so hard to tell her the truth? 

Another attempt failed as he was summoned to the castle. Why was it so hard to tell the real truth to her. Hate and love were mixed together when they reached the castle. Papyrus told Adin to wait outside as he went inside to see Asgore on his throne till he bowed. “The human..is she getting to you?” He asked him. Everything he had done to her was all for this moment. He couldn’t just let all of this slip away. 

Papyrus felt like he was being judged right here. What could he say, he was breaking a law, he knew from the start of this plan, it was so risky that he was falling for her. “No, she’s not. She just my servant.” He said “I never had a signal feeling for her.” 

He was lucky that Adin couldn’t hear them for this. If she heard him said that it would break her mentally, but for him saying that seem to have made worn him down. The idea of breaking her heart was not the answer for right now. “Good, I have seen from Alphys’ cameras you have been acting..too attached to your human servant.” Somehow this was making him angry. He wasn’t getting attached to her. He knew for a fact he wasn’t. 

These emotions were getting out of hand for him. The weight seem more heavier now. Was his soul reacting to this or was it something else? “I think it’s time to use that weapon soon.” He said to him. He look at the case as took a deep breath as he started smirk a little. “Yes my king..I will use it when they come to the judgment hall.” He said as he grinned at the thought of finally killing his brother with Undyne. 

Outside of the room, Adin stood where she would normally be, till she noticed Undyne coming as the guards hold on to her. “You are such a bitch!” she screamed at her. 

“You want to kill your people!” Adin look at her as if she was crazy. “He doesn’t love you! He never had!” She told her. “He was only using you! You think being hurt like this till you’re almost died!” Adin looked confused but angry. She know her captain wasn’t using her. He told her how things were down here and he love her. 

Something inside of her was hurting her a bit, like she was being poke with a needle over and over again. Before she could think of something, she noticed she was somewhere else in the castle. It was a long hallway, it was lit up as if sun was coming through the underground. She looked up at to see Sans and Frisk. 

“This is the only way I can get you alone.” Frisk look at her seeing how beat up she was. What did she go through? What did Papyrus do to her? Adin and Frisk meet each other eyes till Adin started to them. Sans used his blue magic since she may have an idea of what happens when this was use. 

“I can’t believe you…you are willing to throw everything away just for him.” Sans said to her as Adin didn’t move a muscle. 

“Your sister wanted to save you so you would never go through the same thing she went through. Looks like she was wrong and glad she isn’t here to see how far you fallen kid.” Adin start to growl under her teeth as tears fall down her face. How far had she fallen? 

In her mind all she could think of was Papyrus as she start to say over and over to herself again. “I’m sorry captain…I’m sorry captain…” She kept saying over and over till she felt something hold her as Sans let go of his attack. 

“Frisk!” Frisk hugged her tightly telling from her respond she was confused, from all the pain she had felt for a long time she couldn’t tell what was the truth to her anymore. 

“Your sister told me so much about you..you’re the kindness person she ever know..and she wants you to be happy…I think that why she killed herself…she felt like she couldn’t give the happiness you needed..and she felt bad for bring you here looking for Jean and Luke.” 

Frisk smiled at her as they handed her the knife. “If killing me..brings you happiness to you and your captain..it’s okay, everything will turn out alright.” They said to her. Before she could do anything Sans stop her as Frisk look at him, he didn’t want another child’s life on his hand. 

“I have one thing to say to you…Papyrus never did love you. He told you that so he had control over you.” He said as Adin drop the knife out of her hands looking at him again. 

“Think about it. Why would someone killed two kids you knew and make you kill for him. You’re nothing but a puppet on strings to him. You’re just his servant who is broken physically and mentally.” 

Adin felt the world around closing in on her. She start to think back on what Papyrus was trying to tell her. Was this it? She didn’t believe it, she scream a little as if she was in pain. “You’re lying! He does love me!” She screamed at him. Sans sigh as he pull Frisk behind him. “Think about it, have you seen any other humans here when you became his servant?” 

Sans look angry at her as Frisk stay back in case there was a fight. Adin pick up the knife again as she start to attack Sans as he back up before she could hit him. Tears fall down her face as her body was shaking. He could tell that she knew he was right. 

“My captain…he..he’ll..” She fell to her knees as she felt her body tense up till she throw up a little. Frisk wanted to come to her side but they stood in fear a little as they saw something coming down the side of the hallway as it pull Adin up. Sans glared as he could see it was Papyrus. Adin felt relax when he held her close to him. 

“I knew you would come here brother.” He said to him. Sans notice in his other hand he was holding something. The way it look, it almost look like what their father was working and forced him to take. Human Determination. Sans panic as he remember when he and Undyne learn this from Alphys. This weapon wasn’t for Asgore, Papyrus was going to use. He put the the syringe into Adin’s hand as kissed her when Undyne came into the room when she escape from the guard dogs. 

“It won’t hurt me human, I’ll make sure we’re together. I’ll deal with these criminals and the human.” He said pulling her hand towards his chest. Sans realize what he was going to have her do. He could feel all this dread crawling on his back looking at the two. He could see in his brother’s eyes, the haterade towards him as he could see the longing for her. 

Did he care for her or just still using her? He remind looking at the determination she was holding. “You have no idea what kind of power that! You let him use it he’ll just kill you and other!” Sans yelled at her. Adin felt her emotions leaving her little by little. 

She look at Sans as she could see her sister’s spirit next to him smiling at her. “It’s all your fault…” She said to him. “It’s all your fault Ganz! She would be alive still if you just made her your servant!” She screamed at him as Sans look at Papyrus before looking at her while Frisk hided. 

“There was no law that humans became servants…he’s been lying to you this whole time and you know it.” He said to her again as Papyrus pull her face close to her kissing her telling her he was only saying these things to mess with her. This made Sans’ angry grew more as he was summoning his blusters. Frisk appeared using their body to knock the syringe out of her hand. Papyrus grab Frisk almost choking them. 

“With your soul, we’ll be free.” He said to them while she clas start to dig into Frisk’s neck. “Drop the kid!” Sans yelled holding Adin in place as he was also holding the syringe in his hands. “Or I’ll kill her.” 

Papyrus’ soul started to panic when he saw Adin holding in place while Sans’ bone attack was aiming at her chest. The memories of Sans attacking him while his bone attack pricing his chest while his soul broke in half. He knew that a part of Adin’s soul was cracked because of him and he didn’t want her to live that fate. “I’ll let go of the human, if you hand me my servant and the determination first.” Frisk look at Sans till looking at Adin. She was smiling till them notice something in front of them. They remember coming upon a door in Waterfall and there was someone inside; W.D. Gaster. Sans felt this present looming over him. He gave the syringe to Adin as he let her go as Papyrus let go of Frisk. The two humans walk to their friend and captain Papyrus held Adin against him as he whispers to her so Sans and Frisk or Undyne who never made a move or anything. 

“Use the determination, and I’ll prove him wrong.” He said to her leading her hand with the syringe to his chest again. Adin felt the world closing in again as she did this. She stab the needle into his chest throw his armor. 

Sans saw this as he made an attack towards them as Papyrus block it. His markings almost look like how Sans’ were but different, his armor changed, where Adin head was there was a heart as if it was his soul. Adin look up to see her captain’s face. Her heart raced as she saw him. 

“You…stupid bitch…” Sans said under his breath as Undyne made an attack on him as he block it. “I want you to stay out of the way.” He told her letting go of Adin as her body obey as she went to one of the pillars. 

He made an attack on Undyne as she went against a wall from one attack. It was then Sans look at him while he had his blaster out at his brother. Sans didn’t want to kill him nor fight him. 

“Well, Sans..or should I call you Ganz?” 

Sans glared at him till Papyrus summon magic into his hands. Sans and Papyrus start to fight each other as Frisk watch from one end of the room as Adin watch from the other side. Frisk had a chance to escape while Adin stood and watch. But this was also the chance for Flowey as well.


	24. Chapter 24

Papyrus and Sans fought each other for some time now. One used a bone attack while the other used a bluster. Adin watch them fought as her eyes never left Papyrus. She felt something tug on her dress as she look to see it was Flowey. 

He smiled at her as if he wanted something from her. “So, a fight to the death huh? All because of you.” He said to her as she look at him. “Let watch and see what your captain does?” He said to her. 

One of the bluster almost hit them but managed to hit the wall. Adin took a few deep breaths as she watch Papyrus fought on. 

Papyrus was so focused on Sans he didn’t pay much attention who was in the room with him. All his focus was on Sans. He summoned a bone like sword into his hand as he was right behind Sans till his brother turned around blocking the attack. 

Sans glared at him till both brothers backup from each other. “Why are you keeping her alive!?” Sans yelled as Papyrus said nothing, s his eyes looked at Adin. The life that was gone long ago was returning to him but yes the hate felt for his brother was still there. 

He popped his neck a little as he glared at Sans. “You wouldn’t understand.” He said feeling the weight again heavier than before. He didn’t want Adin to leave. He didn’t want her to go back to the surface. 

“I would if you would explain! No one should have to go through that! You made her the way she is!” Papyrus attacked him again with his bone sword while Sans block again. 

“You know I am right!” He said till Sans hit him just above the shoulder. Papyrus didn’t seem to notice it as the attack didn’t seem to do any damage to him. Papyrus suddenly gathered some of his magic into his hand turning into what seem like fire. 

The attack hit Sans’ chest, blood dripped down a little. It wasn’t enough to kill him or weaken him. It seemed to be a warning for him. “I didn’t want to fall in love in with her..I didn’t!” He yelled at him forgetting she was hiding behind of one of the pillars. 

Adin’s heart seem to shatter little by little. Her chest felt heavy with a sudden sadness as her heart was broken into pieces. 

Tears fell from her eyes, they didn’t seem to stop as her heart continued to break as Flowey took her hand, comforting her as friend who just happen to understand being heartbroken. 

Flowey took this moment as he smiled at her. “Aaw don’t cry, he didn’t mean it.” He said while he petting her hand with his vines. 

The tears wouldn’t stop as Flowey was waiting for the moment to ask. “Say..you would do anything for him right?” He asked. 

Adin’s tear kept coming falling to the floor as everything seem to have vanish as if the whole world just was swallow up in darkness and she was the only thing that it didn’t take. 

Undyne stayed out of the way of the fight when she noticed Adin talking to someone. She couldn’t hear them but notice the tears Adin was shedding. She couldn’t hear the other voice due to the skeleton brothers’ fight. “You know what could make him strong?” Flowey grinned at her. 

“If you gave up your soul.” He said “To make him stronger.” Adin look at her soul as it appeared in front of her. It was cracked in some many places she could see it was worst in the corner. Would that help her captain? 

“What do you say? I can bring your soul to him.” Adin looked at it again till an attack appeared cutting the vines around Adin’s hand. 

It was one of Undyne’s spear. She grabbed her, pulling her up to her feet as she glared at her. “You are so pathetic! You’re willing to give up your life and soul for someone who never loved you from the beginning!?” Undyne shouted to at her. 

Adin was dazed as the tears still came. She couldn’t believe all of this, all she wanted was to be with her captain. She would do anything just to be with him, just to serve him, she would do anything for him even if it meant giving up her life. Undyne stare at her as she could see there was a similar look when she meet Alphys for the first time. 

“You know he doesn’t love you…you know it very well.” She said to her as Adin push her away as she felt her head spinning still. All she was for him, all she wanted for him to be happy. 

Was it all she wanted? Adin felt there was something else to this even with all the abuse. She didn’t want to leave his side. “I can’t…” She notice something in his eyes before coming here as her heart raced again but slowly. Frisk notice this as they carefully made their way to Adin and Undyne. 

Sans summon two bones into his hands while his brother attack him attack him, Sans block each attack making sure Papyrus never touch him. Sans could tell that he could keep up with him. He wonder if was due to the human determination that they both took? 

“Give up yet brother?” Papyrus asked while Sans block his attacks. This wasn’t like those times where they would try to practice together when they were little or when Sans felt all the pain their dad put him through. 

He kept up with the attacks till one of them worn out or just ended up as dust. Sans’ eye started to glow as he summon a blaster again. 

Papyrus’ eye did the same as he summon his own. “I don’t want to do this..” Sans said to him. Papyrus glared at him till he look over to see Adin. He didn’t want to do this either, he remember what he said early as he felt his sins grew more. 

“I didn’t want to either…” He said to him while Sans notice Adin and Frisk with Undyne. “If I could turn time…I wouldn’t have done the things I’ve done to her..I regret everything I’ve done to her…” Adin’s heart started to beat a little. 

“Everything I did to her…even my false emotions toward her…I didn’t think…I would end up loving her..” He said as Adin’s face turn red. “If I could redo everything..I want her to love the real me…” he said as Sans seem to lower his attack a bit. It was then he notice Gaster. 

Sans panic a bite as he his blaster aimed for him. He look to see Undyne moving away from the attack as Frisk was in shot of the blast. Adin pushed them out of the way till the attack hit her. She could felt her chest hurt while her HP was at 5. Papyrus grow angry as he glared at Sans. 

His claws summon magic into them as he attack Sans again. Sans backup a little as he tried to avoid it. Adin felt her blood drip down till she notice FLowey appear smiling at her. 

“Come on, if you die now, you won’t help your captain?” Adin felt her blood drip down her body as look at the fight seeing Papyrus struggling to fight his brother. Adin just stood there barely standing as her HP went down to 4 now. “If I do…please bring my soul back..” She ask him. 

Her soul appeared when Frisk got up and see how Flowey was wrapping his vines around her soul. Frisk yelled no as them try to stop her. Flowey showed his wicked grin to her as Adin felt scared all of a sudden. 

“You idiot. Do you really think you would help him, you’re the most hopeless and pathic human to ever live.” He rip her soul out being her HP to 0. 

Adin’s body felll to the ground as Frisk look in horror when Flowey disappeared into the ground taking her soul with him. 

Frisk run over to her as Adin’s lifeless body lay there. Undyne notice this as Frisk take to shake her body, nothing was happen as Frisk started to call out for help. 

Sans heard this when he saw Adin’s body on the ground. Papyrus saw her as he stop. He look at her as he felt everything drain from his body. He look at Sans again, for a long time he couldn’t remember the last time he ever saw Papyrus cry. 

He saw tears fall down his face as he went over to her. Frisk backway as Papyrus took her into his arm. 

Frisk had an idea where Flowey would go, Sans watch them leave as he saw Papyrus hold Adin’s body. Hugging her, praying for her to come back. 

“I’m sorry…I should never…let this happen to you…I love you Adin.” Sans and Undyne couldn’t say anything all they could was watch Papyrus hold her and cry. All of Papyrus’ sins suddenly lifted but heartbroken took their place.


	25. Chapter 25

Darkness, it was everywhere. Adin laid in the darkness, it was endless. She couldn’t tell if she were there or not. It felt cold, she could see something or someone walking toward her. It felt like there was more than one. Adin could hear voices, two voices she remember, she couldn’t move her body as if it was bonded bys something. 

She could see two figure, she could see in the middle of their chest were their souls. Maybe this was something only human souls could do? She turn her head a little to see two boys coming towards as they kneel down to her hugging her. 

“Mrs. Adin!” One hugged her tightly as the other just stare at her. Adin notice who they were, as she let out a bit of a whimper as she called out their names. 

“Luke…Jean…I’m sorry..” She said as she try not to cry. Jean took her hand as she notice how cold and yet it was. He smiled at her, it was odd because she use to do the same for him. 

Luke just grinned at her as he look down at her. “I didn’t know you could make a monster cry.” He said 

Adin looked at Luke for a moment confused by this. She started to remember what happen, Flowey said he would take her soul to her captain. She knew deep down he didn’t this. 

She was foolish to have trust him. She shouldn’t have done such a rush decide. Her body tense up but somehow she couldn’t really move. She wonder if someone was holding her. 

“Mrs. Jean, are you okay? I was so worried that monster would have killed you.” Adin just look at Jean as she try to move her arm a little. She didn’t want say something till something behind them appeared. 

Luke got out his gun ready to shot. Adin could see it was that same figure from before. It move closer to them as Luke started to shot at it. “I’m sorry boy, but those won’t affect me.” 

Adin couldn’t move but she wanted to stay away from him. She wanted to scream, Jean block her with his frying pan. The figure came closer as it look down at Adin. The figure soon moved to her side as Luke try again shooting at it. 

The figure took Luke’s gun away as Jean remain blocking it from Adin. “Stay away from Mrs. Adin!” Jean said to it. The figure only look at Adin still as it show her Adora’s locket again. How did he get a hold of it? No damage to it, no burns or scratches. It was if it was brand new. Adin couldn’t understand this, how was this thing getting a hold on it? 

“My son seems to have a liking to you. It a shame…you let Asriel take your soul just so you can help him.” It said to her. Jean and Luke stood there protecting Adin till they start to disappear into the darkness. “You have no idea what he’s planning?” It asked her as Adin couldn’t move her body still. 

It pick her up as took her away from darkness. She didn’t understand what was happening but she notice vines were trying to grab her as the figure was protecting her from them. 

In the middle of her chest she could see her soul, but didn’t Flowey took it out of her body? Was her soul between here and the after? “You’re not dead.” The figure said to her. “Not really.” 

Was she dead or was it in some kind of coma like state? She knew her body felt all it’s heat was starting to leave and yet she felt warm and cold. 

“Gaster…if you needed a name.” He told her. Adin just lay there in his arms, her body couldn’t move. She could hear someone crying and apologizing over and over again. “Captain?..” She thought it was her captain but it wasn’t. 

Gaster took her somewhere which almost looked like her and Adora’s secret place. Was he trying to let her guard down. He set her down in her fort as she heard footstep against the grass. She looked up to see her sister. She could feel her hug her as tears fell from her face. 

“I”m sorry…i’m sorry..” Both sister said over and over again. Adin just held her sister till she felt vines around her as she saw Flowey’s face. He was laughing at her while her surroundings vanish into darkness. She struggled a bit as she called out for Papyrus. 

“You’re such an idiot. I’m going to destroy this world, and you just helped me to do that.” Adin just felt her soul get pulled into him as if she was truly leaving this place. Her soul struggled again Flowey as she saw the other souls appeared trying to help her. 

Adin could see Luke and Jean pulling on the vines to get her free. “You’re not having mrs.Adin!” Jean yelled at follow as Luke tug on the vines. The two pull on the vines as Flowey grab a hold of them till the other souls came to help them just to help her. 

“We’re not letting you take this one!” They all cried out till the vines around Adin were finally free. The other souls were caught in Flowey’s vines as Adin ran. They vanish in the darkness but she could hear Flowey’s laugh through the endless abyss. Adin look around trying to find a way out as she call out for her captain 

In the Judgement Hall, Papyrus held her body in his arms as he look at Sans. Rage start to build inside of him. “You…You..” Papyrus summon magic into his hand holding her body close to him. 

Sans got ready to block when he set her body down. Undyne try to stop them from fighting as she look at Adin’s body. She blocked her body from the brothers’ attack. Sans block his brother’s attack, all Papyrus could say to him was it was all his fault. 

“It’s all your fault brother!” Sans block again when Frisk was standing at the end of the hallway. They lost track of Flowey when they heard someone one calling out for help. They look to see a soft light as if it was a firefly. It move around as if it was looking for something it was yelling out for someone, Frisk could hear a voice from it. 

It sounded like Adin’s voice, but they wonder if it was something only humans can do or the power of determination. No one else could it but they could. Sans and Papyrus continue to fight each other while Undyne protected Adin’s body. She still was a friend to Papyrus, she didn’t know what he did to her but he did seem to care for her. She didn’t want to this but she felt bad for this human. 

“You killed her!” Papyrus yelled at Sans. He didn’t mean to hurt her, he didn’t mean for any of this. He could only blame was their father; Gaster. If he hadn’t made him take that stupid pill, if he haven’t made his own son a test subject none of this would have happen. Sans started to summon his bone attacks again. 

“I didn’t meant to hurt her!” Sans yelled out as the attacks came out hitting Papyrus. “You didn’t love her from the beginning! Why now! Why did you start to care for someone you just broken so many time!” Sans said to him as Papyrus blocked his attack again. 

“I didn’t want to!” He said again to him till he felt a presence near him. It felt like his servant was with him right now. She wasn’t anymore, he saw Undyne was protecting her body from the attacks. His tears start to come back again as they fall from his eyes. They wouldn’t stop coming. 

“I didn’t…I didn’t want..” He stop his attack as he look at Adin’s body. Undyne pick up her body as she brought it over to him. All she could was said sorry as Papyrus took Adin’s body against him. 

He wanted her back, he wanted to turn back and redo everything. Sans notice that Frisk was chasing something as they seem to try to catch it. He notice a faint light as it was moving around. Frisk was trying to calm it down till it disappear again. 

Adin cried out again as she wonder around in the darkness. “Captain! Captain!” She cried out till she notice Gaster again as she back away. “Stay away from me!” She said backing away from him as she fell to the ground. “I’m trying to help you to get away from Asriel.” He told her as Adin kicked him away. “Don’t you want to return to your body? Return to him?” He ask her 

“But I have one question?” He hold her still with hands that look like his own. “Or you just running away from the captain you feared?” Adin look at him as she start to wonder about that. She notice her heart raced when she look at him. 

“I don’t know…I don’t know…I don’t know anymore…” She said as gaster look at the cracks. It was only in the corner but somehow it was still holding on to remain. 

“If this keeps up, you won’t be the same person.” He told her till Adin struggle again. “You know what I am saying is the truth, what everyone has been telling you was the truth.” He said to her. “And you know he was lying to you.” 

Adin finally let out tears again as she burst into tears. He let her go as Adin just cried. She was so blind by all of this. Blind by everything, she was tired of pain and she wanted to forget it was there. She could feel all her sins just growing as the tears fall. 

“But…what he said early…was the real him.” He said. Adin look up at him till she notice something behind him. It sounded like Flowey but the way he look was different. Gaster look at him till looking back at her. 

“Return to your body. NOW!!” He yelled as Adin ran off into the darkness again. Flowey just laugh as he got a hold on Gaster. 

“You made this timeline..now it’s time to pay for creating it.” Gaster look at him as he smirk at him. “I have payed for it, but not by you.” He said 

Adin ran into the darkness till she heard a voice calling her. She notice a child as she saw Frisk smiling at her. They took her hand as they lead her through the darkness. 

“Where are you taking me?” She ask them. Frisk look up at her as they walked till there was a rainbow light at the end. “I know you love him…the him that started to felt bad for all he’s done to you. Your sister was right, you do see the good in him.” They said to her 

“You took all the abuse because no one can be..that emotionless and yet..you’re alive.” They said to her. 

Adin did realize this when she notice the life coming into his eyes, but there were other reason to his actions and the answers were in front of him. 

“Frisk…were you abuse too?” She asked them as look up at her. They nodded a little as they went into the light. Frisk was holding Adin’s soul when they return to the hallway as she saw Papyrus still holding Adin’s body. 

They look at the cracks on the soul as they start to slowly disappear. Frisk ran up to Papyrus as Sans start to panic a bit when they did. “Here.” They gave Papyrus Adin’s soul to him. Papyrus took it as he kissed it before returning it to her body. 

Her HP start to go back up. Sans watch as this was happening. How could this be happening? Adin start to breath as she open her eyes to see Papyrus. “Papyrus..” She smiled she kissed him. 

“I’m so sorry..” He said to her holding close to him. She hold him as she told him till Sans pull them apart. “How?” He asked as Papyrus broke free til Frisk stop them. 

“No fighting! If he was so horrible why does he care about her so much?!” The brothers only look at each other as none of them moved a muscle. Undyne only moved as she step in front of them. 

Adin was still a little weak as remember the souls of Luke and Jean trying to help her. “The souls…Flowey..” They stop for a moment till they all headed to the room with all the other souls. Papyrus stop as he went to her healing her. “Please…stay here…I can’t see you hurt again..” He said to her while took his hand into hers. 

“You taught me how to fight,,,I’m going to fight by your side.” She said as she was determined to protect him. Papyrus didn’t care anymore if he was still captain or not or if his friends forgave him now but mostly his brother. 

Right now, with this weapon and the fate of monsters in his hand and now his servant. He took her into his arms as he kissed her. 

“You’re no longer my servant…right now you are someone I want to protect.”


	26. Chapter 26

They came to the throne room to find Asgore beaten to almost nothing but low HP. Undyne and Papyrus went to his side while Undyne was healing him a bit. Asgore open his eyes to see them. 

“Undyne…Sans?” Papyrus bow as they were going to figure out what was going on. Adin and Frisk stand at one of the room as they watch, Adin just worried about Papyrus how the king would react to them, all she could do was watch. Asgore notice them as he look at Papyrus. 

“What are those humans doing here?” He ask him as Papyrus look at Adin. He start to explain there was someone called Flowey was causing trouble till they heard a laugh from where the barrier was. 

Adin could hear it as she felt that uneasiness in her body. Where ever she was she still felt his vines around her body. 

Frisk placed a hand on hers until Papyrus came over to her holding her close to him. Asgore noticed this till he remembered something long ago, how his son befriended and loved a human. 

It was different among children but with these two it seemed a lot different. He knew when Papyrus set this place and this was one of reasons his son was killed. He didn’t know his anger and rage were still there or it was just disappearing. 

He had no idea what was happening but seeing them seemed to lifted something inside of him that was there for so long that he forgotten what it was. 

“Sans. Undyne. You’re coming with me.” Frisk stepped in front of him as they gave him a look. 

It wasn’t as if they were worried but they wanted to see Flowey since they meet him in the ruins as he was saying things that were off or just odd in a sadistic way. It was then that a fireball appeared aiming at Asgore. Sans and Frisk looked at each other to see it was Toriel. 

“You two…have a lot of explaining.” She said as there was a tension now till the vines could be seen coming out of the doorway where the barrier was. 

They could hear Flowey laughing as he was trying to get either Adin or Frisk into barrier’s entryway. 

Adin could hear Luke and Jean oddly as they screamed for help. Frisk could hear them too, it must have been because they were human souls and only they could hear what went on inside of a human soul. 

“Come on humans I don’t have all day.” Flowey called out. 

Adin didn’t know where she was when her soul was out of her body, she did wonder how Gaster got there where she was. Where it seemed to be somewhere that souls could only come and communicated with each other. She felt Papyrus hold her when Toriel look at her noticing how she look. 

She could have been looking at Adora but it wasn’t. She remember that Adora had a sister and this was Adora’s sister. She could see the way she look as she gave Asgore a look. 

“What have you done to this girl?” She ask while the other stood there confused and worried about what Flowey will do. Asgore look down saying nothing as Sans look at her. 

“Now it’s not the time Toriel.” He said calmly till Papyrus was getting protective of Adin. 

“So you’re Adin..” She said as she stay on guard in case as Frisk went over to her and hug her like any other child would with a mother. “Your sister told me a lot of about you.” She said 

Adin looked down till Papyrus held her close. It was then Flowey was laughing again waiting to see who would come to the barrier. Adin took a deep breath in as she wonder if this was all her fault. Maybe things wouldn’t turn out like this. 

“Captain…maybe I should do this alone.” She said as Papyrus look at her. “I think…I’m the reason…for all this.” She said to him as Papyrus held her close to him . 

”You’re not..I am..I’ve done this to you..” Adin just smiled at him as made her to the barrier. Papyrus chased after her as Frisk and Sans went off them. 

Adin notice there were vines everywhere. She could feel a few of them touch her as she avoid them. She notice before her was a different monster. It’s laugh sounded just like Flowey, but the way it looked it wasn’t him. 

“So..it’s the servant..I thought it would be the clumsy Frisk.” Flowey just laugh till he notice that the cracks in her souls were disappearing. “Your soul…well it’s still weak.” 

Flowey started to attack her till Papyrus cut off one of his vines. He hissed in pain as he look at him with angry. “Now you’re in love with her?” He said till he gave out a hiss of pain at him. 

Papyrus block her from Flowey when Frisk show up as they block them. Flowey just glared as he look at them, it was then Sans used a blaster on him. Flowey giggled now that both brothers were here now. 

Flowey just giggled till he looked at Sans and Papyrus. The excitement was getting the best of him. This timeline was the best one yet. He looked at the Adin and then at Frisk. 

“You two are idiots…all of you are idiots.” He laughed as if there were no tomorrow. “I can’t believe this..one wants to save a human because he felt guilty for letting one die..and you the other in love with human.” He laugh as the group look a little confused by this till Frisk noticed something beneath Flowey. Six human souls. 

Adin noticed Jean and Luke among them, but the way they were looking at them, seemed lifeless and merciless. The way their eyes look reminded her when she and Papyrus meet. His eyes were like theirs but different in away. 

No one notice there was a vine behind them as it grab Adin. Papyrus started to get an attack ready till Luke began to shout at him. Adin watched, she noticed Papyrus block the attack until Flowey let her go. 

“I have something in mind for you.” He said dropping her as Frisk try to get to her. Adin noticed there was some pieces of a soul. Adin notice the pieces were forming into something when her eyes started to fill with tears. She saw what the pieces form into; Adora. 

“Adora…you’re…” Adora attack her as her HP went down a little. How did Adora come back? She destroy her soul right? Adin only backa way as she notice the six souls were fighting the the others as Undyne, Asgore, Toriel and even Alphys and Mettaton came into this fight. Flowey only watch as they fought off the six human souls while Adin fought off her sister’s soul. 

“You betray me!” She yelled at her as her eyes were red as they were lifeless and merciless. 

“I was there for you and you just betray me for a monster who doesn’t love you!” She yelled holding a what look like to be a piece of glass. Adin remember something when she was little that Adora was in the bathroom while their dad was away. A mirror broke in one of the rooms as pieces of glass was everywhere in the room. 

One of the pieces look like a jagged dagger and start to cut herself. She could remember it how scared she was when her arm was cut up as her blood hit the floor. Adin couldn’t understand it then but now she know what she was trying to do now. “Adora please…stop this..” She pleaded till the glass hit her against her arm. 

“Did you stop when I pleaded!” Adin didn’t fight back, she held the wound from bleeding as she kept up with her sister’s attacks. Papyrus could see this from where he was, he avoided Luke’s attack as Frisk avoid the others while Sans was busy with Jean. 

He wanted to get over to her till Sans got next to him for a bit. “Bro, I’m gonna use my blasters on them, when there’s an opening, get to her.” He said to him. He really didn’t want to listen to him but this one way to get to Adin before he could lose her again. Flowey just watch the two sisters fought since it was more entertaining than watching the others. In his vines Gaster was tightly in his grip and no one saw him. For someone who didn’t exist and the amount of determination that was flowing in the room right now, there was a small figment of him in the room that no one really notice. 

“Thank to you, this timeline seem like the best one yet.” He said to him. Gaster look on as he could relive events in his mind with all those times he force Sans to take those pills. 

For all science, all for breaking the barrier, all the abuse he cause Sans to live. All of this was his fault. He made this timeline exist because he thought he was doing the right thing. He could image the sisters as him and Sans but when he saw Papyrus and Adin together when all the pain he gave her it was all his fault. 

“Enough Asriel…” He cried out for this to stop. Adin was cut again on her leg as she look up at her sister. 

“It’s all your fault I am dead! I should never have protected up..I should have let our mother killed you!” Adora was about to stab her till something grab Adin as Adora’s attack cause someone’s HP to go down. 

“Papyrus..!” She cried out holding him as she notice his armor was cracked as some blood came down his back. Papyrus held her as he felt the glass in his back leaving a sharp pain. 

“I don’t want to lose you..” He told her “If it was my choice…I should be the one to die instead of you..” He told her. 

Gaster watch this as he notice something about their souls. Papyrus’ soul was broken in half but it was being put back into a whole soul again but cracks remain. 

Adora pull out the glass out of his back as her eyes turn back into her normal eye color. She drop it as she look at them. Igtg reminded her how protected she was with her sister when they were kids. She started to sing a little as it reminded her whenever they were scared. 

The two look at her as she sang. “Everything stays right you left it…Everything stays, but it still changes, ever so slightly daily and nightly…in little ways when everything stays.” She sang as she went over to them. Gaster look at this wondering was happening. 

Flowey just look on as he felt something in him that he forgotten so long ago. Adora walked over to them til she hugged them. “I told you…everything will be alright in the end..” She said to them. Adin and Papyrus felt a weight in their chest when Adora put their hands together. 

“Just protect her for me…Papyrus.” With that Adora disappeared as the two look on where she stood. Flowey was getting angry till he grab them till he look at Frisk and Sans. The show was not over yet.


	27. Chapter 27

Sans saw Papyrus and Adin trapped by Flowey’s vines, tied up like animals in a net. He grinned at the others as the six human souls retreated into him. Sans could only watch as he saw how he hold the two captive. 

Even with the human determination inside Papyrus, Flowey was stronger due having all six souls inside of him. He needed one more till Asgore shout out to him. 

“If you take one more human soul, you’ll turn into something else!” Asgore could see all the guilt showing when he saw how this flower monster took all the souls in, realizing it now that he just needed one human and one monster soul to break this barrier. 

Revenge had blinded him over the years due to his son’s death. This realization seem to have cause he to see the light but the price of it’s powers. 

Flowey squeezed them tighter as Papyrus look over at Adin. Flowey had her in his vines, but only thorns digging into her skin as her HP went down. Papyrus watch this as he try to get an arm free but Flowey wouldn’t allow it. He look at her to see a little bit of blood drip down from her body and the vines around her. 

“Stop it!” Papyrus cried out. Sans’ memories of Papyrus crying out to him when they were kids came back to him. Sans would relieve some events with their father. He remembered how Papyrus would cry out to him before one of his attacks could harm him. Unknown to anyone, Frisk went up to him till they cried out. 

“Why are you doing this?” They asked. Papyrus felt weak when he watched Adin breath heavily. He could only think of to be alive and kept saying to himself no. Adin looked over to her captain as she smiled as she could hear Adora’s words ringing in her head. 

“Idiots…you’re all idiots.” Flowey spoke. “You think all humans and monsters are the same. Who’s the real enemy here. I think the real one is right here.” He said tightening the vines around Adin when she felt the thorns going deeper into her body. 

Papyrus’ armor cracked at some of the vines dig into his armor while vines try to break his bones. “This thing between human and monster..love…this…for someone for sibling…partner…friends..it’s the real monster here.” 

Love? Love was different for everything, Toriel love all the human children who had fallen here, Undyne cared for Alphys more than anything while Alphys and Mettaton care for each other fulfilling their dreams, Sans wanted to protect Frisk fro any monster who would hurt them, and Asgore cared for all the monsters who lived in the underground. When it came to Papyrus and Adin it was romance way, as for Frisk they cared for everyone. 

“I lost someone…along time ago…my best friend.” Flowey said to them. Frisk looked at them as them felt someone behind them, there was a small whimper but no one wasn’t there. It said sorry as if it didn’t mean to do something. Frisk could see another soul nearby but it was faint. They looked up to see someone who resembled them but different. 

Eyes, clothes, hair color and face. They were crying as if they done something wrong. “I’m sorry Asriel…I’m sorry…I should have never let you do that..” Who were they? It seemed like they wanted to call out for them but couldn’t do it. Flowey attacked Frisk as they avoided the attack. 

Unknown to them Papyrus managed to get one arm free finally and summoned an attack into his hand. He could feel the pain grow as they were twisting his bones. He wanted to get to Adin until Flowey suddenly threw them to the ground. 

Adin coughed up blood when Papyrus grunted against the pain. Adin was bleeding as Flowey held onto her soul. “Make a move and I’ll rip out her soul again.” He said making sure Papyrus was inline. 

“Love between humans and monsters always end up the same..both either end up dead or dusted.” He said as his eyes glared at Papyrus and Adin. Papyrus held Adin close to him as he glared at him. Why would some random monster just take the souls and attack them? 

“Chara knew this…” Flowey said as Toriel and Asgore stood there as if they were turned to stone. How did this monster know about Chara? Frisk noticed the look on Flowey’s face, it was as if it was filled with sadness till he grabbed everyone in the room expect Frisk, Sans and Papyrus and Adin 

“Even if we’re siblings…the same thing will always happen. No matter how much you care..right Chara?” Flowey ask as he look at Frisk. 

Adin look at Frisk as they both look so confused as the other brother and see did everyone else. What was Flowey talking about it. It was then a white flash of what seem like a light as Flowey’s form changed all of a sudden. What the could see was a child, it almost look like Asgore and Toriel. “It’s me Chara…Asriel..” Frisk look confused he change into a different form. 

Papyrus and Sans knew who this child was. The king’s dead child. “I never meant for her to be in this run…” He said looking at Adin. “You weren’t suppose to be here and yet you and your sister show up.” 

This was confusing for all of them. Adin wasn’t supposed to be here? Papyrus held her close to him as he gave the child a look. “Even if she wasn’t I love her.” Papyrus said to him as Adin blushed as took his hand into hers. It was then Asriel was suddenly attacked when Sans went numb. 

Asriel change into a different form as if he was becoming like a god like creature. “I had enough of this Asriel.” Sans just stood there as all his memories just flood into his mind. “I had about enough of you old man..” He said to Gaster as Sans suddenly attacked him. “Ganz what are you doing?” Frisk ask him as there was so much hatred in his eyes. 

“You…You..!” Sans and Gaster started to fight each other till Asriel stopped them for a moment. He grinned a little bit. As much he would like to see a father and sons fight, it would entertaining but right now he needed to get one more soul as he looked Frisk and Adin. 

“Well as much as this timeline was entertaining, I think it’s about time i take control of it!” He started to aim for one of them till Papyrus used the human’s determination that was inside of him to block Asriel away from Adin. Frisk was next to them as he blocked it for them as well. Sans looked as he noticed something was changing in his brother. 

Was he going back to showing mercy to others? Adin looked at Asriel as she wonder what happened to the others? But something told her when she saw his eyes, there was hate, anger, sadness, but yet regret. 

“Why Chara, why won’t you let me control the timeline!” A bright light shine blinding the two human as Gaster was only there standing. Sans and Papyrus were gone. 

Adin and Frisk looked at each other when they look at Asriel. “Chara would understand but you wouldn’t servant girl.” 

Asriel’s form change again almost maintaining the form he was in a little while ago. He attacked both humans while an attack, but mostly on Adin she felt as her heart was shattering. Frisk avoid his attacks for a while as got to Adin’s side. “Where’s Papyrus?” She ask as if she was starting to get into a protective of him. 

Asriel said nothing as he went on attacking them. Gaster then block them from his attack, he look at the two human but mostly as Adin. Adin look at Gaster as she start to ask him where Papyrus was. He knew where he was but he didn’t want to answer it. Frisk knew as well. 

Adin finally realize as she called for him. She just cried out his name as she even called out his title out. When she called out she found herself alone as she notice something that was standing in the middle of the room. It started to attack her, the body was Papyrus’ but his face was cover up what seem like a mist or fire like thing. 

Adin never fought back, she took it in. It reminded him of this. Adin cough up some blood as there were cuts and bruises on her. 

“Captain please….Stop this!” She cried out as she tried to call out for him. He stop as this lost soul was remembering something. It remember from this human as she took his hand. The weight in his chest seem heavy as she took it agaisnt her face. 

“Please captain..I know you didn’t love me at first…I know there is good in you…even if you hate me…I know you were doing everything for the monsters of the underground..” She felt her soul connecting to his as the flame seem to vanish. 

“You knew…what I was doing?” He ask “This whole time…?” He ask as felt all this guilt building up more. 

“I thought it was odd…that you started to care, but I thought…” He kissed her as he stop for a moment. “If this is the end for us..or the beginning..I promise I will never hurt you again. Adin only smiled till something stab them, Papyrus look up to see Gaster. 

It was then a flood of memories came to Papyrus. Sans wasn’t crazy, he was right all along. “I’m sorry Papyrus, but…I had no choice in this matter.” He said to him as he and Adin fall to ground. 

Was it this all for nothing or this was this punishment for what he done. He look at their HP as it was 10 as it went down slowly. Adin held his hand against her as she smiled. “If this is the end for us…I’m just happy I got to see the real you at least…” 

He could smiled at her till he felt a pleasant warm over him. He look up to see Sans as he was trying to heal him while Undyne was healing Adin. “I’m sorry Sans…I should have believe you then..” He said to his brother as he passed out as Sans called out his name. 

Adin could see his HP going down when she saw Asriel a appeared as there was another human as they look at her as Frisk came running by. “For you two..it’s the beginning” Asriel went and hug them. “For all human and monster, please make up for our mistake.” 

Adin soon passed out but she knew something in her heart. Everything will be alright in the end.


	28. Chapter 28

Papyrus woke up, he could feel his chest was heavy as he tried to move. He noticed his Hp was at 15 or 17. Was that a dream or did that really happen? The pain was real but his thoughts went to one thing; Where was Adin? He notice he was in his old room or what look similar to his old room. His body was hurting as he notice Sans coming in. 

“Awake?” He said as he brought in some water and a little something to eat. “Why are you here?” He ask as there’s just a little angry in his voice. Sans gave him a look as he bump him in the with his arm. 

“Don’t get mad at me, blame our father for this mess.” He said setting the food and drinks aside on the bedside table. He had no idea how long he was out for, he just look at him as he sat down. “You do know you were out for a few weeks.” He said as Papyrus look at him. 

Two weeks? He wonder where Adin was till he set up when a rush of pain came over. “He was trying to kill you.” Sans told him as Papyrus lay back down. 

“Oddly enough, the determination you had in you was taken away when the barrier broke.” Papyrus look at him as if this was news to him. What happen to him? How did the barrier broke? Sans look at him as if he had no memory of what happen. 

Sans explain how Frisk and the other human souls were able to break it. He was losing his HP as Adin was losing a lot of hers. They had to use the determination to help him to be stable as they use to it as well to keep Adin alive too. 

It wasn’t long to till they got them stable but they needed somewhere so they could rest and keep an eye on them. Sans was the most likely to stay with Papyrus and he had an idea what human determination could do. It was also due to how much abuse he went through with Gaster. 

Sans told him everything that had happen during all those times. He never meant to hurt Papyrus or anyone, he just wanted to the pain to stop. 

“I’m sorry brother…what I said to you back then…I know you won’t ever forgive me.” Papyrus said “I’m such a bonehead…” He said as he was crying as he laugh a little. Sans did the same thing as he did. It was like the old times, it was just like how they use to be. “Where’s Adin..?” Papyrus ask 

Sans looked at him as his face changed. “She was taken somewhere else, Toriel and Alphys took her to a human hospital.” He said also explaining how some of the humans didn’t run from them when they saw them. “So…they’re making sure I don’t see her again?” He asked as tears fell from his face. 

Sans nodded yes as they told him they needed them to be separated. Papyrus felt his heart shattered, if he had one he could feel break into pieces now. 

“I can see why…you want to protect humans from me in the place…..what I have done to her.. I don’t deserve her.” He said to Sans. 

Sans could see his brother’s tears fall from his face. What could he say to him? All he could do is be there for him. 

“Well, I can tell you one thing…we’re free.” He said “We’re on the surface.” Sans said trying to lighten up the mood for him. Papyrus only smiled a bit as he cried, but he wanted to see Adin safe and sound. 

Papyrus was still healing for the stab from their father. Alphys would come by to do physical training for his body again. Each day he would work hard to get this body back. When he was resting he and Sans would talk or apologizing over and over again to each other. Papyrus gotten into the habit of writing to Adin. He worried how she was doing? 

What was she been up or how she was healing as well? He had no idea that Sans would look at them and take them, he ended up mailing them to her. Papyrus and Sans ended up living together like the old days. 

Sans had much did all the moving into their new home on the surface. He and Papyrus had change so much and they seem so different they were like strangers to each other. Sans notice that Papyrus did some workouts while trying to get his body back in order. 

“Don’t over do yourself.” Sans said to him as Papyrus stood up a little. “You should put on a shirt too.” He said as Papyrus gave him a look. 

“Hoping I was your servant?” He asked when he noticed a blush across papyrus’ face. He didn’t want her to be call that anymore but his body was aching when Sans said that. 

“Well, I did notice you were writing letters to her, so I sent one to her.” He said as Papyrus gave a look as he grab him by the fluff of his jacket. Sans and Papyrus look at each other as brothers would if one done something without the other knowing. Sans soon gave him an envelope with his name on it but it said ‘Captain Papyrus’ 

Papyrus took it from him as he read it. He sat on the bed reading it over and over again. Sans could see it on his brother that Adin was doing well. He look so happy when Sans notice something else in the room. Gaster stood there looking at him as Sans glared back. Papyrus look up as he notice the figure as well. 

“Father.” Gaster look so shock as his youngest son look at him as he had no idea or how he could see him. “Why did you attack me and Adin?” He ask as if he was going to attack him as payback. 

“I…I was scared…because…” He didn’t know how to explain as Sans glared at him. “In another time…you would have kill her or she would be your weapon..” He said “I was wrong…I was wrong…” He said as both brothers look confused for a moment. 

“I have created what has happen…” He said as he was crying. “I should have never use that pill in the first place on you sans…” Sans look surprised by this. Was he trying to apologize to him? Both brothers look at him till he place a hand on bot them. 

“I can’t be in your lives, but the only thing I can do is make you two forget what I have done.” Sans and Papyrus look at him. “But I can do is give you the good memories what you two deserve.” 

Gaster only smiled at them knowing he can’t change what happen but could only give what was the brothers that he cared for them. In that moment Gaster vanish as Sans’ memories of the pill test start to vanish but the pain remain, he knew that was something that couldn’t be erased. 

Both brothers were then only left with good memories of their father but what had happen to them during the others before their father vanish into the void they remain. It was the best Gaster could do and it was the only way for him to lift his sins. Both brothers then look at each confused for a moment as they went on with what they were doing. 

It was then months became twos years as Papyrus and Adin send each other letters about their recovering, both of them were asking how they were since they been apart. 

Papyrus wanted to her to forget him, he wanted her to hate him. After all he’s done to her there was no chance of her loving him like this. They went on exchanging letters to each other till Papyrus was going to move into a place of his own. 

Sans was helping him pack up for him to love into his new place as he also gave Papyrus motorbike with the money he earn from the jobs he was hired on the surface. Papyrus and Sans seem to have reconnected as brothers as they hang out more and more. 

Till during the last week on October, Papyrus was busy unpacking when he moved into his apartment as there was a Halloween party going on in a few apartments. Both human and monster enjoying each other’s company as the war and hatred seem to have vanish. Papyrus heard someone knocking on his door as he open it to see Undyne with someone else who human. 

“Oh hey Papyrus, I didn’t you were living here” She said as she was dress up as an anime character while her new friend was dress up as a butterfly in away. Her dress was green as one arm was covered in butterflies as she wore a mask to match. 

“My friend here needs to use the bathroom you wouldn’t mind letting her use it?” She ask as Papyrus sign telling her she can. 

Undyne said she’ll be back at the party as she head back as the girl walk into his apartment. He pointed where the bathroom was as she headed there. Papyrus was still unpacking as he notice the human walk by his old armor. “Costume?” She ask as Papyrus laugh a bit. 

“No, I was a guardsman. Captain to be honest.” He said to her. 

The human girl came out of the bathroom as look at him. “Oh so were you a captain?” She ask as if she was asking a dumb question. 

“See I used to know someone who was a captain and he was a bit of a..the word…an asshole?” She said as Papyrus let out a little bit of a laugh as if she was talking about himself. 

When he look at her, he could see Adin standing there when she said captain to him. “Can you not call me captain.” He ask as the girl stop for a moment. “It just reminds me of someone I use to know.” he said when he look at her. 

“I’m sorry..did this someone call you that a lot?” She ask. 

Papyrus look at the box that was filled with Adin’s letters to him. He nodded a yes to her as she walk up a little. “I couldn’t be what she hope for..” He said looking at them. “After what I did to her..she’ll never forgive me.” He said to her as the girl look at him as if she could see his soul. 

“What did you do to her?” She ask Papyrus look at her. “I made her think she was in love with me…but I was the one who fall in love with her.” The girl look inside the box to see letters inside of it. She look relieved and upset at the same time as she look at him. 

“He lied to me! He said he was getting my letters and you have them right here!” Papyrus then pull her into a kiss when they part from each other. “I’m sorry, I can’t be the one for you!” He said as the girl stood there confused. She remove her mask as her green eyes locked onto his. 

“You are…you will always be my captain..and I will always be your servant.” She said as Papyrus hold her close to him. 

“Please Adin..just call me Papyrus.” He said to her as they kissed again. “I know Papyrus.”


	29. Final Chapter

Toriel was teaching her students about the history of both human and monster. Her students were different monsters and humans, some new and some old. Frisk was her teacher assistant when they got a little older. The children started raising their hands both answer and question. 

Toriel picked one student who had their hand for a little while. It was skeleton child wearing a somewhat green dress as she had a red scarf around her neck. “Yes my child.” Toriel ask her as she stood up a bit to be heard. 

“I just want to know something, what happens to the royal guards when the barrier was broken?” Toriel giggle a little as she show some pictures that were taken years ago. “Well, there’s not much need for them these days.” They told the skeleton child. 

The next child was a human boy who had on a light blue jacket on with some purple markings on it as he ask Toriel something. “So monsters and human are…well…in somewhat getting along?” 

Some of the children started to giggle since they got what he was trying to say. Some of the older children just gave him a look at the skeleton girl who gave a glare. 

“Hehe I know what you trying to ask, but yes. Humans and Monsters have found that soul mate of theirs. 

But with some new monsters coming into the world and humans. New souls that are combined both with monster and human soul. I guess you can call it…a soul thing.” The children looked confused as if she was making a bad joke or they should laugh at the joke. When class was over the skeleton waited for the human boy as he came out of the school building. 

“I got the books Arial.” He said to her. She looked so happy as she hug him. “You’re so awesome human!” She said as he giggled a little. “I’m so glad we’re friends!” She said 

The boy smiled a little as he waved goodbye to her when he got on his bus. Arial waved back till she noticed someone sitting next to her holding a bottle of mayo. 

“Want some?” Arial gave a look of disgust as she pushed the bottle away. “No uncle Sans!” She said to him as he let out a laugh. 

“Oh wow you’re meant to me.” Arial just gave a look as she just let out a deep breath. Sans looked at her as he smiled knowing something was on her mind. “Gotta crush on that boy?” He ask as she pulled on his fluff of his jacket. 

“Uncle Sans!” Giving him a look as if she was going to cry or scream Sans noticed the butterfly marks on her face a bit. “Hey come on little butterfly, let get you home. If you’re not a certain someone is going to worry.” He said to her while he pick her up as Toriel came out with some folders in one hand. 

Arial ride on Sans’ back as she nuzzled against his fluff on it. She sometime think there was a world in it while she place her skill against it. 

Sand and Toriel arrived at a house as Undyne and Alphys were playing a small human child as they sat Arial down. The little boy ran over to Arial hugging her. He was at least four years old as he hugged her. 

Frisk came as they gave the two children a hug. Mettaton came by as he smiling as Asgore came by. The children came into the house first when the others follow behind. Arial went into one of the rooms as she hugged her parents. “Hi mom, hi dad.” She said to them 

“There’s my little butterfly.” Papyrus said picking her up. “Where’s your brother?” He ask as Adin hold the little boy from early in her arms. “Nova is right here.” She said as he giggle when Papyrus pull Adin closer to him kissing her. 

Arial and Nova gave a look at disgust while they kissed. “Give us the looks all you want, but once you find someone you love this is half of what you would do.” Adin said as Papyrus held her as they had their children in their arms. Sans peek in as he grin. 

“You four coming, Toriel really want this picture to the best.” He said as they start to laugh. They all came outside to the front yard, all of them got together as the photograph set up the last bit as he took a photo of all of them and then took a picture of Papyrus and Adin along with their children. 

Hours later everyone setting up the table and making food. Sans and Papyrus had some time alone as he smiled at him. He could tell that something was on his mind when look at him. 

“Are you scared you’ll go back t the way you were?” He ask. Papyrus elbow him a bit. “No, that’s not it. I just never thought someone like her…would see the good in me.” He said as he watch Adin talking with Alphys and Undyne. 

“Well you two did beat the girls to punch…and not my choice of words.” Sans said to himself as Papyrus just hug him. “No it’s fine…I’m just glad she was able to save me.” He said as Sans patted his back. 

“You two are married after all, I don’t think she wouldn’t leave your side.” He said to his brother 

Papyrus look at the wedding picture of them smiling. He did still felt bad for what happen, but maybe if he hadn’t taken her as a servant, maybe he wouldn’t be saved? He would someone who was soulless and merciless still. But when he look at Adin he was glad she was able to see see the good was still inside of him. 

When he look at her it was like that light that happen to come in time before he lost himself even more. “Either way, I think her sister was right, everything turn alright in the end.” When the table was ready they all sat down to enjoy this. Sans only watch the family from the other end table. 

He smiled as he notice a figure he thought he remember seeing long ago that look like their father smiling at them. He notice it vanish as he smiled looking at his brother and his wife. He was just happy that things were better now. 

After everyone left Papyrus and Adin put Nova and Arial to bed as they finally got their time to themselves. Papyrus turn on some music as they started to dance to it. “Don’t worry, you’re not going to hurt me.” She said to him seeing how his face started to show a worry look on it. 

“I know you’re not like that anymore…you will always be my captain…and I will always be your servant.” She said to him as he smiled holding her close to him. 

“You’re not a servant, you are my wife and love.” He said kissing her. They two started to dance again. Papyrus started to think about that song Adin sings as he smiled. Everything Stays but it still changes. They dance for awhile as went outside for a moment to look at the stars. 

“Do you ever think..if I had treat you differently…would we have still has this?” He ask as Adin hold his hand. 

“No matter how you treated me, no matter what time we’re in. I would never stop loving you.” She said as kissed him. 

Papyrus almost cried as he held her close again. He could feel the past vanishing, right now he was happy. He was happy. His eyes show that life again, he was happy. Happier than long ago. Papyrus was someone new thank to Adin. 

When they look at the stars, three butterflies fly off one was yellow, the other green, and one a greenish yellow laugh a bit out of joy till they disappear. Love was the reason why a monster and human were saved.


End file.
